


Wonderous One-shot Academia

by JackTheSkeleton



Category: Multi-Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Dark, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Female Midoriya Izuku, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, Villain Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 62,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheSkeleton/pseuds/JackTheSkeleton
Summary: Welcome, the Wonderous and Horrifying tales of the BNHA multiverse. here I'll show you all the various different worlds and timelines that exist. What awaits? Read on and find out.IF YOU DARE.
Relationships: various
Comments: 833
Kudos: 329





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hero AU 1

Nen. A way to harness one’s own life energy. When the Era of Quirks came, Nen was all but forget. Due to the mutations caused by Quirks, it interfered with their Aura nodes, making Nen impossible to use for Quirk user’s. the only exceptions were those with very minor mutations, and those who used Mental Quirks.

Izuku Midoriya was 10 when he was attacked by the Sludge Villain, and saved by All Might. However, the villain escaped and captured Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku’s friend. Izuku was the only one to rush in and help. A 10-year-old boy rushed in to save his friend, while the Heroes could only stand in shock. But Izuku couldn’t stop the villain, and just as Izuku was about to be struck down, he wished for a way to stop this villains Quirk, to save his friend. That’s when his Nen activated. He subconsciously created a power that could disrupt Quirks, which gave All Might the time to rescue the two boys.

After that, All Might saw the heroic potential within Izuku, told Izuku of Nen, and offered to train him as his successor, and to teach him about Nen. Over the course of the next 5 years Izuku would train his Nen and body, mastering all of the basic and advanced applications of Nen. 

While All Might was an Enhancer, Izuku was a Specialist. Izuku’s Hatsu was “Affinity Change” which allowed Izuku to alter all his Nen affinities. While he could use Specialization at 100%, he raised his other affinities to be all be resting at 80%. To grant him 100% in every category, with the drawback that it consumed far more Aura than usual, but the price was worth it for the power it granted.

With such high affinities, Izuku took the time to master each Nen type, and develop multiple Hatsu for each one. One of which was his Enhancement Hatsu, Super Amplifier. It let him enhance his body, but it also took the mechanics from Ko and Ryu. He could channel 70% into his strength and 30% for his other physical attributes, or use 100% for strength alone. 

Izuku was 12 when he received One for All, which was very unique. The mutations One for All caused were minor happed slowly over time, allowing one’s Aura nodes to adapt along with the mutations rather than hinder them. He would spend the next 3 years mastering One for All, and he could wield 65% of One for All successfully. And ready to continue his journey to be a hero, at UA.

And now Izuku stood at the gates to UA. He had done it, he had made it to the entrance Exam. His was so in awe, he failed to notice himself tripping over his own feet.

“Well, guess I’ll just die”

Before he could face plant the floor, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and his descent stopped. He turned around as a girl with brown hair and permanent plush on her cheeks lifted him pack into place. “sorry for using my Quirk on you, but it probably be bad luck to face on your face before you take the exam”

Izuku rubbed the back of his head nervously “Oh it’s no problem, thanks for that. I should really look where I’m going”

“Your welcome. Well, good luck!” and with that she walked to the entrance of the exam hall.

“Good luck to you to!” he called after her, not sure if she heard him. but Izuku wasn’t sure of he was seeing things, but he could have sworn he saw active Aura around the girl’s body.

There were 4 types of robots within the practical exam. The One Pointer, Two Pointer, Three pointer, and the largest and most dangerous, the One-Hundred Pointer. The goal was to accumulate as many points as possible. The top 36 would be accepted into the Hero course. And right now, Izuku’s score was about 57. 

Izuku’s punch tore through the Three Pointer’s head, raising his score to 60. The force of the punch sent its body into two nearby One Pointers, giving Izuku 62 points in total. In all honesty, Izuku found this quite fun. His En allowed him to sense all of his fellow participates and Villain Robots, making acquiring points easy. His En was covering a 30-foot radius at the moment, but his maxuim limit was 3 times that. 

That’s when something caught his attention. Another Nen User, and by the looks of it a skilled one. Izuku smiled as he launched himself in the direction of this Nen User, quickly crushing a few more robots on the way.

Hitoshi had to admit, he was enjoying himself. As another Robot fell, his score rose to 51, which he was quite pleased with. Hitoshi’s Quirk, Brainwashing, was useless against robots, but his Nen on the other hand more than made up for it.

Hitoshi was a natural Emitter. His Hatsu, which he dubbed Pseudo Telekinesis. He Emitted portions of his aura that enveloped his target(s), and then use Manipulation to throw or move his targets, lock them in place, or in the case of the Robots, crush them instantly. And with Enhancement, he could protect his body, and played it of as simply using telekinesis to simulate super strength. 

As he disabled two more Three Pointers, giving him 57 points, he noticed a green haired kid standing atop one of the buildings. The kid was watching in fascination, seemingly in awe at Hitoshi’s powers. But then a Two Pointer sprung out at Hitoshi, only for a emerald rocket to fly down and crush it. The green haired kid stood in the crater he made on impact, smiling at Hitoshi.

“Um, hey?”

“Hi. Sorry to steal your kill, but I thought it better than you getting sneak attacked”

Hitoshi gave an unsure smile “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“I wasn’t a- “before he could finish, an earthquake shook the city. In the distance, the One-Hundred Pointer rose, destroying part of a building. Hitoshi then looed where the green haired kid was a second ago, realizing that he had gone to fight the giant Villain Bot. 

Ochaco struggled to move the rubble on top of her, cursing herself as she let her guard down, and now she was sure her ankle was broken. Ochaco had managed to obtain 66 villain points, and when she was the coast was clear she used Zetsu to try and recover quickly, but it proved to be a mistake as the One-Hundred Pointer broke off part of the building, and the debris had hit her before she could active her Hatsu. Now shrouded in Ken Ochaco hoped to free herself, but stopped a massive shadow loomed over her. The Giant Bot has reaching down to her, but just before it could grab her, someone caught the robot’s hand. Ochaco looked at her saviour, realising it was the same boy who she saved from falling over earlier.

Izuku turned to the girl from earlier “hey how bout I repay the favour?” with one punch, the One-Hundred Pointer’s arm was crippled as a powerful shockwave torn it apart. The Robot backed of trying to retreat. But Izuku wasn’t about to let that happen. He charged One for All Into his legs, launching him skyward at the Mechanical monstrosity. One for All flowed to his right arm, an he focused his Ko into his arm as well. He switched to full Enhancer Mode, and as he threw his punch he yelled:

“Big Bang……SMAAAASH!”

The shockwave was akin to a small nuke, tearing the upper body of the giant robot off of the rest of it, and send it flying to another testing area. Izuku landed, forming a large crater as he did. The other participants had watched the hole thing, and they were in complete shock. Ochaco in particular, as she was so shocked, she didn’t notice the boy who saved her until he was right In front of her.

“Hey are you alright?” he asked, acting as if done what he just did wasn’t the most amazing thing ever.

“Uh, oh yeah, my leg’s stuck. Could you please?”

“Oh sure, no problem”

He easily freed Ochaco, then picked up her up bridal style, walking past the still frozen examinees, to get the girl some medical treatment.

Within the monitoring room, all eyes were on the skeletal All Might, unable to believe he had created such a powerhouse. Aizawa simply shook his head. This was going to be a long year. And Nezu's mad laughter didn’t help.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!”


	2. Hollow Victory

It was over. He had done it. All for One was dead. All Might had won. 

The number 1 Hero picked himself out of the crater he had made, standing victorious over his foe. After all these years, after so many had died to stop this monster, it was done. Nana Shimura, and all of the predecessors of One for All could rest in peace.

He walked out of the crater, and towards Gran Torino and Sir Nighteye, who had been watching this entire fight play out, ready to step in at a moment’s notice. He smiled as approached them, but they weren’t looking at him, they were looking behind him. Before he could turn around, he heard two voices behind him.

“Hisashi!” “Dad!”

All Might looked around and saw a green haired woman and a child that must have been her son, running towards the body of All for One. The two cradled his nemesis’s corpse, crying. All Might didn’t understand. Who were these two? And why were they crying over that monster?

The mother looked up, her eyes flashing in anger “YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND YOU BASTARD!”

All Might froze. Husband? No, that could not be right. Then that kid would be… All for One’s son. Oh god what had he done? 

Hours later, Inko Midoriya and her son Izuku, were brought to Might Tower to discuss the what happened. All Might told Inko who All for One was, and what he had done. But nothing he said took the rage from her eyes. Inko and ‘Hisashi’ had been happily married for 20 years. They had built a life together. Had a son. And All Might had taken all of that away. 

He tried to offer some sort of comfort, to help ease the pain, but he simply couldn’t. Nothing he could say could make any difference to them.

“He may have been a Villain, but he was a damn good husband and father. And you took him from us”

“I know. I-I’m so sorry- “  
“SAYING YOUR SORRY WON’T BRING HIM BACK! I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU CAN LIVE WITH YOURSELF! AND NOW I’LL HAVE TO BRING MY CHILDREN UP WITHOUT A FATHER!”

“W-wait. Children?”

“Yes children. I’m four months pregnant. You know, Izuku looked up to you. but that was before you killed his father”

With that, Inko left Might tower with her son, leaving All Might alone. 

This was supposed to be a day of celebration. The end of All for One’s rule over the criminal underworld. But now, all All Might had was a hollow victory.


	3. Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi is Neferpitou from HxH

Izumi was always an outcast. Her Quirk had two aspects to it, the first of which was the cat-like mutations it gave her. She gained the ears, eyes tail and fangs of a cat. But it paled in comparison to her true Quirk. All she had to do was touch someone, and she could turn them into her puppets. Invisible strings attached to her victim, and she could assume full control of them. Her victims were trapped within their own body, helpless to resist Izumi’s Quirk. If she wanted, she could make her victims use their Quirks. 

The moment her Quirk manifested, no-one wanted to be around her. They were afraid her. Afraid of her power. No-one wanted to touch her, not even her mother. Izumi longed for physical contact, but the only thing she felt was the burning of Kacchan’s explosions. 

Loneliness was Izumi’s only companion. No-one cared. All they saw her as, was a Villain in the making. The told her how when they became Heroes, they’d have fun beating her down and throwing her in prison. They told her it was her own fault for being born with a ‘villain’s’ Quirk. That it was her own fault not even her mother loved her. 

They always accused her of anything bad that happened. If a student got in trouble, they’d say “It wasn’t my fault, Midoriya made me do it!” or “Midoriya took control of my body sir!”. It became a competition to see who could get Izumi in the most trouble. The worst part was the teachers actually believed it. Every time her name was mentioned, without fail she would be called to the teacher’s office. They had no way to tell if Izumi actually did take control of the students, but they never took Izumi’s side.

For a brief time, she got used to it. She managed to tolerate the pain. But it didn’t last. Because her mother fell ill. And she didn’t recover. 

The bullying only got worse after that. They started to spread rumours that Izumi was the one responsible for her own mother’s death. 

Izumi wasn’t sure what broke her more. But she had had enough.

One day, everyone at school felt weird. Detached almost. But they all shrugged it off. Then at lunch time, as the all sat around and ate their food, laughed and enjoyed themselves, they all suddenly stopped moving. Their bodies froze in place, unable to move. Prisoners of their own bodies. Without rhyme of reason, their Quirks began to activate. Various Quirks of all shapes and sizes destroyed the cafeteria, setting it ablaze. The school burned that day, the bodies of all but one student were accounted for. It didn’t take the heroes long to figure out what happened. 

Izumi enjoyed making puppets. Making them dance, to her whim. Heroes were her favourite puppets, so strong and powerful. It made not being arrested quite easy. 

But her favourite puppet was All Might. It was easy to get information about his injury when she gained control of Sir Nighteye, and all she had to do was wait for the right moment to make him hers. However, he was fragile, and he didn’t last long. But long enough to make him give up One for All. The vestiges fought back, but one by one, they fell. With the legendary power of One for All hers, All for One became her new puppet, but like All Might, he didn’t last long. But his power became hers.

With the power of One for All and All for One, she spread her strings across the globe. The world was at her fingertips and they had no idea. 

The world was her puppet, and she wanted to make it dance.


	4. Puppets pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Puppets.

It has a decade since Izumi Midoriya had silently taken over the world. She had sunk her claws into the leaders of every country, and top Heroes. And not a single soul was even aware they were under her control.

‘Puppeteer’ had two forms of control. The first was when she took over her victims’ body, the second was when she took over their minds. And with her second form of control, she controlled the world.

Eri, now fifteen, looked over the city in the skyscraper apartment her ‘mother’ owned. Ten years ago, Izumi had rescued Eri from Overhaul, and was responsible or the Yakuza’s extinction. When Izumi got her hands-on Overhaul, he didn’t die just once.

She took his Quirk, and killed and revived him over and over and over, each death worse than the last. She made his own loyal followers beat him to death, first one at a time, then all together. She burned him, dismembered him, forced his own body to slit his own throat, tore out each of his vital organs one at a time, bleed him to death, bury him alive, suffocate his brain of oxygen, drop him in a bath of acid, etc. Izumi tortured him again and again until he begged for death. Until he begged for forgiveness for his sins. He begged for mercy. But Izumi had none to give.

Eri could have anything she asked for. A house, car, to be the ruler of a country, anything she could ever want. Even have every female Heroine in Japan to be her personal maids/harem. If she asked, it would be hers.

Izumi was the first person to ever show Eri any form of affection. Love. Kindness. Things that were foreign concepts to her. 

That’s when Eri feels someone stroking her hair. She doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is.

“Hey mom. How was ruling the world today?” 

Her mother brought Eri into a hug “it was fine. How was school?

“Not as fun as literally Puppeteering the world to your every whim, but it was okay”

Izumi began to nuzzle Eri’s hair, making her daughter giggle “Well, it’s not like I haven’t offered you a country already. If you wanted, I could make you the Principle of your school?”

“No, it’s okay. I would rather just be a normal school girl thank you. You probably already know, but I’ve applied for the Support Course at UA”

“Yes, I’m aware. I do have control of Nezu after all. I’m proud of you Eri. I mean Mei taught you, so you’ll have no problem getting into UA”

“Do you promise to let me get in on my own? Please”

“Okay, okay I won’t. not that I need to though”

“Thanks mom. So, what’s for dinner?”

After a delicious Katsudon dinner, Izumi left to attend to other matters. Mainly, to talk with Dr Ujiko. With her in taken control of the Meta Liberation Army, the Doctor had plenty new ‘patients’ to work with, and it gave Izumi access to an entire army of Multi-Quirked monsters. The former MLA members had been transformed into High-End Nomu, Nomu capable of independent thought. But her favourite Nomu were the Royal Guard Nomu. 

Shaiapouf and Youpi, the pinnacle of Nomu and Izumi’s personal Royal Guard. Youpi was the new form of Gigantomachia, now even more powerful, and a more…likable personality. He hadn’t taken it well when she took over from All for One. Shaiapouf was once known as Neito Monoma, a boy with the Quirk Copy, which allowed him to literally Copy any Quirk he came into contact with. Shaiapouf, unlike Youpi, retained full control of his mind, as Izumi decided she needed to have some subjects with free will. As a reward for his loyalty, when Neito became the Nomu Shaiapouf, Izumi used the weaker copy of the All for One Quirk that the villain Nine held, as well as his collection of Quirks, and fused it into her Royal Guard. To say he was powerful would be an understatement. 

But after the meeting with the Doctor, she went to see a ‘friend’ of hers.

Ochaco Uraraka AKA Uravity, got back from another tough day at work, falling onto her couch. Being the number 7 Hero was not as easy as it looked. But it paid well, so she had plenty of money to help out her parents. Ochaco didn’t have to be a Hero, years ago she met someone who could have given her the world. Izumi Midoriya, the cat-girl that controlled the world. Ochaco had met Izumi at the Cultural Festival, when she broke in with her adopted daughter Eri. 

It was that night Ochaco found herself unable to move, and being spooned by the cat-girl. Izumi stalked her everywhere Ochaco went, using every opportunity to try to ‘get to know her’. And, after about a year, she gave up trying to avoid Izumi.

Best decision she ever made.

“Hey Ochaco”

Speak of the devil……...

“Hi Izumi. What did I say about sneaking into my house?”

“Always feel welcome?” 

Ochaco looked around, seeing Izumi perched on the other end of the couch, her tail swinging happily behind her. “To at least text me first, Izumi”

Izumi crawled over the couch and sat next to Ochaco “Well, I saw how tired you were and figured I should come and comfort you”

“Oh yeah? How’re you gonna do that?”

Izumi then pounced onto Ochaco “The only way I know how”

Izumi’s lips met Ochaco’s, sending the Gravity Hero into pure bliss. The Heroine was so entranced, she failed to notice the puppet string attached to her brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas for a One-shot they want let me know in the comments ;-)


	5. Hollow Victory pt2

All Might looked throughout the USJ in horror. His colleges and students bodies were scattered around the building. They were thankfully still breathing, but with noticeable injuries and unconscious. 

“Hello All Might. Long time so see”

The Hero looked up at the culprits. Standing in front of the fountain, was a boy with green curly hair, and burning green eyes. He wore a black trench coat, military pants and boots. All Might had not seen this boy in in years. Not since…. not since he killed his father in cold blood. Next to him stood a blond boy with red eyes, and brown-haired girl, with permanent blushes on her cheeks and brown eyes, and finally a man seemingly made from mist.

“Izuku Midoriya”

Izuku gave a sarcastic slow clap “So, you do remember me. I see you decided to become a teacher, so I decided to teach these kids a valuable lesson.”

“What did you do to them!?”

“Oh nothing. Just knocked out. After all, they’re innocents in all this. They haven’t become you” Izuku’s voiced was laced with venom.

“Let me guess, you’ve come here to get revenge. And you used my students to lure me out”

“Well done, you’ve figured it out. But now, it’s time to clear the field. Kurogiri, move the children”

The mist man stepped forward, and All Might watched as portals of black mist enveloped his students and disappear.

“WHERE DID YOU SEND THEM!”

“To the school infirmary. Like I said, their still innocent. I have nothing to gain from killing children” He then turned to his group “You should all go. I don’t want you caught up in this”

The brown-haired girl grabbed his arm “Izuku, be careful. Come back to us”

Izuku smiled as he walked towards All Might “Don’t worry Ochaco, I will”

As the portal closed Izuku spoke “I’m going to end this here and now All Might. You killed my father. He was everything to us. Did you know, All Might? My mother died of grief 4 years ago”

“I-I’m sorry-“

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Saying your sorry won’t bring back what you’ve taken from me”

Izuku’s muscles then began doubled in size, his skin becoming layered and reinforced. Metal spikes began to form from his right arm, while the bones of his left arm formed a clawed gauntlet. Blue metallic dragons then formed from Izuku’s back, ready to strike at a moment’s notice.

Izuku rocketed towards All Might, both fists drawn back. As he slammed into the Hero, All Might met Izuku’s fists mid-air with his own. The resulting shockwave tore through the USJ, shaking the building to its foundations. Izuku jumped back, firing off red hot lasers from his eyes, and a powerful torrent of fire from his mouth. The attacks pushed All Might back, allowing Izuku to use another Quirk, which caused his right arm to segment itself into three spiked tendrils. The tendrils then shot into the ground, reappearing beneath All Might, each one landing a powerful punch, throwing the hero into the air. 

Izuku then deactivated his combination of Quirks and warped above All Might, summoning multiple strength Quirks, kinetic boosters, and shockwave Quirks, slamming his fists into All Might’s chest. The Hero was thrown into the earth, and then hit by Izuku’s blue dragons, pining his arms down. All Might was then lifted by the dragons, coming eye level with Izuku.

“it must be horrible. Your so used to beating your opponents in a single blow, you’ve forgotten how to fight someone of your own calibre”

“……”

“Nothing to say? Oh don’t go dying on me so soon, I’m nowhere near done”

“Good, neither am I”

All Might then flexed his muscles, causing the dragons to release him. He then grabbed the necks of the dragons and pulled Izuku towards him. When Izuku came into range, All Might hit him with a powerful kick. However Izuku had Shock Absorption active since the battle began, so that attack had zero effect. Izuku then unleashes a powerful shockwave from his body, which blasts All Might back. The Hero looks were Izuku was to find he had disappeared.

Had he decided to flee? No, Izuku wasn’t going to run, not until he had beaten All Might. He was then hit with bolts of electricity, forcing him to his knees. Izuku warped infront of him, kicking the hero square in the jaw. White energy formed around Izuku’s fists as his arms doubled in size, his skin hardening. His arms then rotated at high speeds, hitting All Might over and over. With one final punch All Might’s body was thrown across the USJ. He tried to get up, but Izuku again appeared before him. All Might tried to throw a punch, but Izuku caught it, and sent the kinetic energy back at him with even greater power, forcing the Hero to the ground, forming a crater where All Might lay.

Izuku stood over All Might’s defeated form, smiling. “How does it feel All Might? To feel helpless? To know defeat? I bet it’s a very foreign concept to you isn’t it?” Izuku then blasted the fallen Hero with a powerful energy blast, enlarging the crater, and driving All Might further into the ground.

“But this is only the beginning. I’m going to take everything you hold dear. First, your pride. Then your public image. And I’ll take continue to take everything from you until there’s nothing left. But as much as I’s love to continue this, I have a schedule to keep. Goodbye for now, All Might”

And with that Izuku teleported away, leaving All Might alone, until the UA staff arrived to find the Number 1 Hero defeated.


	6. Huntr x Hero AU! pt2

“Come on Ochaco! One more lap! You can do it!”

After the entrance exam, and after learning of Izuku’s mastery of Nen, Ochaco had asked Izuku to train her. He agreed, and she was over the moon…. for about five minutes. Izuku’s idea of training should be considered a form of torture. It was day five of her training, and she already regretted her life. As she finally finished her 30th lap, her body collapsed into the sand, exhausted. Izuku stood over her, smiling. “So, how you feeling after that?”

“Terrible”

“Good, means the training’s working” 

Izuku helped Ochaco up, as she rested on some garbage “I don’t know how you did this for five years Izuku. What’s you secret?”

“Willpower and Determination. I forced myself to keep going, even when I wanted to stop. I needed to train in order to master my Quirk and my Nen. Now, how bout we continue? We’re going to practise your Hatsu”

Ochaco’s Nen affinity made her an Emitter, but she was also skilled in Manipulation and Enhancement. Her Hatsu, Gravity Room, worked as she emitted her Nen as a Nen field similar to En. It channelled the energy of her Quirk through it, and with Manipulation, her Hatsu allowed her to control the gravity with the Gravity Room. While it is powerful at close range, a restriction of this ability is that if she moves 15 cm from where she activated her ability, or else it would be dispelled.

As Ochaco activated Gravity Room, the trash on the beach began to levitate off the ground. The trash then slammed into the ground, gravity crushing it. Then she deactivated it. And then reactivated it. The point of this was to quicken the time she could activate the ability. In the five days she had been training with Izuku, she could now activate her Hatsu twice as fast than before. It almost made the hellish training. Almost.

After two more days of training, the results of the Entrance Exam arrived, and Izuku was pleased that both he and Ochaco made into UA. Izuku made into 1st place, while Ochaco placed 5th.

Now they stood outside the giant red door of class 1-A. Izuku turned to Ochaco “So are you ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready”

“Well then, let’s go”

He opens the door, about to step inside-

“Take your feet off of that desk! It’s the first day and you’re already disrespecting this academy!”

“Your kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass or were your born with it?”

Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku’s former best friend, was arguing with a tall boy with blue hair and glasses, the same boy who chastised Izuku for muttering in the entrance exam. Izuku decided to get His former friends’ attention the best way he knew how. Yelling at him “Katsuki!”

The angry blonde Pomeranian looked over to the door, to see Izuku standing there. “Deku! The hell are you doing here!?”

“I got passed the entrance exam, just like you. Why? You seem surprised”

“Tch. How the hell did a quirkless loser like you get in to UA? They only accept the best of the best, like me”

“Katsuki, who do you think ranked 1st in the exam?”

Katsuki jumped up from his seat “WHAT!? No way you stole 1st place from me! You bastard!

“Ahem”

The two turned to see a giant yellow caterpillar with the face of a homeless man, staring at the both of them “If you two are done, I’d like to get on with class” 

The caterpillar introduced himself as Shota Aizawa, their homeroom teacher, then told them to get changed into their gym uniforms and meet him on the school pitch.

Mr Aizawa then began to explain to the class the activity they would be participating in “Now, usually you would have an orientation assembly to start off the school year, but I consider it a waste of time. As your homeroom teacher I will provide the necessary school info for you when the need arises. You see, UA teachers have more freedom in their teaching methods than other schools do. So instead of a boring orientation assembly, we will be having a physical test, in which you will be allowed to use your Quirks. There will be multiple tests, and depending on your score you will be awarded a certain amount of points. And just to be clear, the one with the lowest amount of points will be expelled. Without exception”

Izuku and Ochaco couldn’t believe it. Expelled? After how hard they worked to be here? Ochaco looked at Izuku “Do you think we can do it?”

“I’m fairly sure we aren’t at any risk of being last, but that doesn’t mean we can let our guard down. We still need to do our best”

“Yeah your right” She turned to him, fist lifted into the air “Plus ultra?”

“He smiled, fist bumping her “Plus Ultra”

All the while, a certain purple haired insomniac watched, intrigued to see what these two could do.

Since the events were seemingly based on physical prowess, Ochaco decided to use her Enhancement for these events. She was actually quite grateful for the hellish training Izuku had put her through. After all, the physical stronger a person was, the greater result with Enhancement Nen. And while she only had 80% efficiency with it, it was more than enough to use it effectively. Izuku on the other hand decided One for All was more than enough to get him though these events and using his Nen would be overkill.

The two dominated almost every test, earning quite a handsome amount of points. Their classmates were left in shock, especially Katsuki, who was in shock of seeing the emerald lightning surrounding Izuku’s body. 

Aizawa watched as his new students soared through the tests, noticing how Izuku wasn’t using his Nen. But seeing as his Quirk was quite suited for these kinds of tests, he let it go. But he still wanted to see what this kid could do. 

Soon the class came up to the final test, the ball throw. Many students were able to use their Quirks creatively, some not so much, and Ochaco simply ignoring physics. But soon it was Izuku's turn. He stepped up pulling as arm back-

“Mr Midoriya”

Izuku stopped, looking over to where his teacher stood.

“I’ve noticed you haven’t been going all out in these tests, but I expect the best from you. Give this throw your all Midoriya” It was then Izuku noticed his teacher’s eyes glowing with Gyo. It surprised Izuku that his teacher was a Nen user, but it was clear what his teacher wanted.

Again, Izuku pulled back his arm back, channelling 100% of One for All into his arm. He then switched to enhancement, focusing his aura onto his arm. And a full power, he through the ball. The resulting shockwave blasted everyone off of their feet. The ball soured into the sky faster than a rocket, barley visible as it flew.

Aizawa picked himself up, looking at Izuku’s score. It simply showed the infinity symbol. He simply starred at Izuku for a few seconds, before his famous shit-eating smile graced his lips. He had found his new problem child. This was going to be a fun three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a comment below.


	7. Just because.

Izumi was very angry. Why? Well somehow, the media had managed to get hold of a valued piece of information that Izumi kept private. She was gay. Izumi wanted to keep her sexuality a secret at least until she had branched of as a Pro Hero. She had only found out as she had gone to visit her favourite manga café, a horde of hungry lesbians chased her all the way back to UA.

As she entered the dorms, Shoto, Eijiro, Sato were watching to TV, while Denki and Momo were talking in the kitchen. Eijiro was the first to notice her and her foul mood. “Hey, Izumi! Have you heard what the media has been saying about you?”

“Yeah and I’m pissed off about it”

Denki decided to try and show some support “If your worried about any of us judging you, I’m pretty sure non od us would have a problem with you being a lesbian” The other all nodded in agreement.

Izumi sighed “I do appreciate it, but I wanted to keep it private until after I graduated and became a Pro. I just got chased by a small army of women trying to get into my pants. Some of which I recognized as Pros. Well, at least it can’t get worse”

Shoto then called over to her “It just did”

She looked over as Shoto pointed at the TV.

>This just in! Well known member of the League of Villains, Himiko Toga, has just turned herself in, as well as given up her comrades. In return the former villain has been granted diplomatic immunity. This change of heart has been brought on by the recent news that UA Hero student Izumi Midoriya is Homosexual. When pressed for questions, the former villain simply answered: “I’m gonna clap some cheeks”. We’ll have more after the break<

“Oh goddam it”

Shoto walked over and put his hand on her shoulder “Well, look on the bright side, at least your safe on this side of the UA Barrier”

“Oh, we wouldn’t count on that Shoto”

Izumi and Shoto looked over to see Ochaco, Mina and Tsuyu all standing by the stairs, a hungry, predatory look in their eyes. 

Ochaco spoke first “How could keep this from us Izumi? Aren’t we friends?

Tsuyu-“Ribbit. How inconsiderate of you Izumi”

Mina- “But don’t worry, we know exactly how your gonna pay us back.

As the three lunged forwards, an ice wall manifested in front of them, cutting them of. Izumi looked at Shoto. “You should run. I don’t think my ice will be able to hold back their horniness for long”

One for All burst to life as Izumi ran out of the dorms at speeds that would made Tenya proud. But Izumi knew this was only the beginning.

Luckily, the UA campus was open to students on weekends, meaning Izumi had plenty of places to hide. She made her way to the Staff room, finding exactly what she was looking for. Aizawa’s sleeping bag. She hopped inside of it, and positioned herself like Mr Aizawa would when he slept. 

She hid there for maybe five minutes when she heard the door open. She stayed still, opening whoever it was would move on. “Damn it’s just Aizawa” Izumi recognised Mina’s voice. We’ll just have to check somewhere else” The door shut again, and Izumi popped her head out of the sleeping bag. She sighed in relief. Maybe she could just wait them out here and-

“What are you doing in my sleeping bag Midoriya?”

Izumi looked up to see Mr Aizawa, who looked quite puzzled to why his pupil was inside his sleeping bag. Izumi got out of the bag, giving her teacher a nervous smile “Sorry Sir, but I needed a place to hide, and your sleeping bag was the only place I could think of”

“It’s fine. I know what happened with the media. I’ve always said they were vultures. Well anyway, you should probabley get out of here. Midnight saw the news and she’s prowling the halls looking for you”

“I’m kind of young for her, don’t you think?”

“The legal age of consent in Japan is sixteen. And I’m not sure she’ll take no as an answer.

“Yeah good point” 

Crawling through school vents was easier than it looked. Izumi had barely avoided her classmates and Midnight, getting to close for comfort. She eventually made her way back to her dorm, throwing herself onto her bed.

“It’s been one hell of day. But, at least it’s over”

“Who said it’s over?”

Izumi jumped up to see none other than Himiko Toga standing over her bed. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day Izu. Don’t worry bout the others though. I slipped some sleeping pills into their drinks earlier, so we can have some alone time” 

“Oh shit”

And this, is only the beginning.


	8. Mochi-Mochi

For all his life, Izuku was forced to fight to protect what mattered to him. His family was poor, his father died years after his sister, Hanabi was born. Their mother worked multiple jobs to try and support her children. To make matters worse, Izuku’s sister became ill, and the treatment cost more money than Inko could afford. So Izuku decided to do something about it.

Now, Izuku’s Quirk was never considered to be anything special. He could turn himself into Mochi, as well as create and manipulate it. Everyone, including his *best friend* Katsuki, deemed it useless. But Izuku merely ignored them. He took the time to train his Quirk until it was effectively stronger than any of the Quirks of his peers. Turns out Mochi is really good at absorbing damage. And among other things. Like robbery. 

His mother questioned where Izuku got the money from, but he simply insisted he found it, and some villain must have dropped it. While Inko wanted to return the money, Izuku convinced her that the needed the money more. Inko was reluctant at first, but she eventually agreed.

Izuku didn’t stop there though. Even after Inko got a much better job working in a hero agency, Izuku took the time ‘acquire’ some extra money. Why? Why not? Why should he not provide for his family, for his bedridden sister? 

At the age of 7, Izuku killed his first man. By the age of 9, he had a body count of 32.

Not long after he turned 10, he robbed a massive house owned by some rich asshole. He snuck in pretty easily, and found the massive safe filled with money. Izuku had developed a technique that turned his arm into Mochi, and filled the inner mechanisms with Mochi, and open it that way. But in that safe, he didn’t just find money, but documents about something called Nomu. He had no use for them so he put them back. 

As Izuku left, he found the rich asshole’s corpse being dragged by a very tall man with white hair. The man was a confused as Izuku was, but Izuku assumed he was looking for the safe, so he told him where to find it and that it was still open. Before the man could respond Izuku was already gone. But that was not the last time Izuku would see him.

In fact, Izuku would meet that man again after completing another job. He introduced himself as All for One, and oddly enough offered Izuku a job. As one of his personal enforcers. He knew about Izuku and his “situation”. And as an incentive, he gave Izuku a bag of money 5 times what Izuku just stole. When Izuku asked why not hire someone more experienced and more powerful, All for One simply told him “Because I can tell, you have a strong sense of loyalty. And I respect loyalty” 

Turns out, taking All for One’s offer was the best decision he ever made. While Izuku had put himself through training before, it was nothing compared to what All for One could offer. And the money he earned was worth it as well. By the time Izuku was 15, Hanabi was enjoying herself like a normal 10-year-old should. 

But the best part was the extra Quirks. The first was Armament. It allowed Izuku to enhance and harden his body. It caused his skin to turn black, and become square-shaped, and it greatly increased his striking power, as well as make his skin extremely durable. The second Quirk was Future Sight. It allowed him to see slightly into the future as long as he maintained focus. With them, Izuku easily became one of All for One’s most terrifying enforcers. 

Now, he had accompanied his boss to a large compound, owned by the remnants of the Yakuza. Overhaul, the leader of the Yakuza, wanted to make do business with the Legendary villain. 

Well it was time to get to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I made Izuku Katakuri. Don't worry, I'll have actual dialogue in the next part.


	9. Mochi-Mochi pt2

“All for One, it’s an honour to meet you at last” Overhaul, the leader of the Shie Hassaikai, greeted them. He then turned to Izuku “And of course, I see you’ve brought one your enforcers”

“Well, I prefer to travel with company”

“Of course. Shall we get down to business? If you follow me.”

All for One and Izuku followed Overhaul into the compound, and into Overhauls office. While The other two sat down Izuku remained standing. Izuku was clad in a black trench coat, military boots, and a massive light ragged scarf that covers his mouth and reaches his shoulders. 

Overhaul decied to get started “I know you were probably wondering why I asked to meet with you, All for One. I have a business proposal. Are you familiar with Genetic Quirk Weaponization?”

The Villain boss gave a nod, “Yes I know of it. taking the genetics of one Quirk and weaponizing it. why do you ask?”

“One of my subordinates has a extremely powerful Quirk enhancement Quirk, which I’ve been able to manufacture a Quirk boosting drug from. The only problem is that we need his blood to create it. and of course, he has a limited amount of blood. But, if he were to have a Quirk that could produce more blood than the average human, we could mass produce the drug”

“I see, you want me to supply you with that Quirk. I do believe I have such a Quirk, but what would I get out of it?”

“You would receive a percentage of the profit. I’m sure we can come to an arrangement?”

All for One smiled “Yes, I’m sure we can” 

Soon the two villain bosses concluded their business, and Izuku and his boss left the Villain compound. But as they did, a small child ran into Izuku’s leg. He looked down to see a girl with a golden horn. She smiled at him “Hi!”

“Eri!”

Izuku turned to see Overhaul fast walking towards them. The girl ran past them into Overhauls arms “I apologise, but she’s friendly with new people”

Izuku asked “Is she your daughter?

“No, more like my sister”

“Ok then”

With that, they left.

“Come on Hanabi, you’ll have to try harder than that!”

Izuku and his sister Hanabi, were training on the beach, which was the best place to practise with Hanabi’s Quirk, Pyrokinesis. It allowed her to create and telekinetically control fire, as well as a powerful fire breath attack. Hanabi wanted to be a Hero, but she was behind on training her Quirk, as she spent years confined to her bed. So, Izuku took the time to train her, as he had years of experience, so who else was better to teach her how to use her power.

Hanabi looked a lot like their mother, green hair and eyes. She literally looked like a younger version of their mother Inko. Her skin was paler than other children her age, as how long she spent bedridden. 

Due to Izuku being so creative in terms of using Quirks, Hanabi had made massive progress. She more than made up for lost time. He couldn’t be prouder. 

That’s when he heard a voice behind him. “Uh, excuse me?”

Izuku turns around to see a girl with brown hair, and blush marks on her cheeks. Next to her was another girl, who quite noticeably has pink skin, and two yellow horns on top of her head. “Sorry, we hope we’re not intruding, but we were wanted to use the beach to train”

“Oh, it’s no proplem, we were just about to leave anyway. Come on Hanabi.”

“OK!” 

His sister ran to his side as the left the beach, passing the girls as he did. Izuku knew who they were. A while ago, Izuku took the time to look up Katsuki, and then his classmates. Ochaco and Mina. But he never expected to see them at the beach of all places.

Small world after all.

The thug slammed through the wall, his body beaten and bloody. Izuku stood over the thug’s body “You should’ve known better than betray the boss. Now give back what you stole”

The thug, also known as Tombstone, shot up, turning his body into stone. Izuku activated his Quirks, creating additional Mochi to enlarge his arm, as well as covering it with his Armament. He struck Tombstone, the punch cracking his stone body. Izuku then stamped on Tombstone repeatedly, “WHERE IS IT SHITBAG!?” he grabbed Tombstone, shifting the Mochi around Tombstone’s head, suffocating him, while he racked through the thug’s pockets. He found what he was looking for. A flash drive that contained information on All for One’s bases, and a mobile phone, most likely it had the contacts of whoever Tombstone was working for. The thug struggled for air, but Izuku just compacted the Mochi around his head. Within minutes the thug stopped moving.

Izuku made his way back to the base. Tombstone was a massive threat to him and his boss. If Izuku’s identity was revealed, his family would be in danger. 

And anyone who posed a threat to his family should pray for mercy to whatever god they believed in, because Izuku would have none.


	10. Puppets (Hero AU)

Izumi had always wanted to be a Hero. Despite what other thought of her for her villainous Quirk. Her Quirk allowed her to control others like puppets, as well as an unexplained cat mutation. No one, especially her ‘best friend’ who told her that when he became a hero, he’d take pleasure in beating her up and throwing her in prison. Just because her Quirk was villainous, something that was out of her control.

But she endured the bullying, because she wanted to be a hero. Despite what everyone told her, no one could make her change her mind. 

Just like Katsuki, she trained every day, to become stronger. To rival Katsuki. The two would often get into fights, which Izumi would win, but always end up in the wrong. Even though Katsuki was the one who always started the fights, Izumi was the one who got detention. But that didn’t stop her, and Katsuki HATED that. This continued for years. No matter what Katsuki did, he could stop Izumi from becoming a Hero. Her peers and her teachers hated how no matter how much they tried, Izumi pressed on. 

The only person in her life that supported her was her mother. Inko always told her daughter that she could be a Hero. She believed in Izumi, and that was all she needed.

But, 10 months before the UA entrance exam, Izumi was attacked by a Sludge Villain, and was saved by her idol; All Might. 

Then she almost died as he flew away. Her strings attached to All Might’s leg, and as he jumped away, she went with him.

“Let go!”

“I’d rather live!”

“Fair enough!”

They landed on a roof top, where, Izumi asked him, if she could be a hero with a Quirk like hers. His response was something she would never forget:

“A Quirk does not make the Hero. What matters is if you have what it takes to be a Hero. It’s not all sunshine and rainbows kid. It’s not for the faint of heart. You’ll see some fucked up stuff. I you think you have what it takes, then go for it. Now, I need to get this villain *Cough!*” 

All Might’s body began to let off steam, as he almost keeled over, coughing violently. His body rapidly shrank, becoming almost like a skeleton. 

“IMPOSTER!!”

“NO WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!!”

All Might explained his injury and practically begged her to keep his secret. That’s when they heard explosions.

Turns out, when Izumi latched onto All Might’s leg, she accidently knocked the bottle that had the Sludge Villain within it out of his pocket. And now the villain had taken someone hostage. That hostage was the asshole known as Katsuki Bakugo.

While the Heroes all stood around a complained their Quirks were unsuited to beat the villain (Even though that was bullshit), so Izumi leapt in to save him.

The asshole never even thanked her.

So, while Katsuki got praised for his Quirk, Izumi was scolded for doing their jobs. But, to everyone’s surprise, All Might appeared to defend her.

“While you all stood around watching, this brave girl jumped into the fray and saved that boy, yet you scold her. I can count three different ways each of you could have resolved this situation” He then turned around to face Katsuki “And you boy. You recklessly fired of explosions and endangered dozens of people’s lives. You should learn some damn self-restraint”

He left, taking Izumi with him. When they were far enough away from everyone, All Might deflated again. He praised her for her bravery, and thanked her for cleaning up his mess. He then gave her an offer that she could not refuse.

All Might, the number 1 Hero, asked her to become her successor. To train her, and give her his power, One for All.

How could she say no? for once, someone other than her mother belived in her. And she wasn’t going to disappoint.

She would become a Hero.


	11. Mochi-Mochi pt3

Izuku had another life outside of his villain career. He attended a local college, and studied in Technology and Computing, as well as Support Gear deigning. He was a top student, no on would suspect he was actually a villain. As he finished classes for the day, he got a call from his mom.

>Hey, Izuku! How was your day sweetie?<

>It was okay thanks. How bout you?<

>Good. I hate to ask, but could you cook tonight? I’ve got mountains of paperwork to get through. Ryukyu took down a lot of villains today, so I’m going to be an hour late tonight getting home<

This wan’t the first time this had happened. His mom worked hard, so sometimes it was up to Izuku to cook. Luckily, he took the time to learn.

>Yeah sure. I’ll get some groceries after I pick up Hanabi<

>Thank you Izuku, I don’t know what I’d do without you<

>It’s okay mom. You want Pizza?<

>Pizza<

The main reason Izuku was so good at cooking, was the fact he could make extra arms, allowing him to take multitasking to the next level. Which meant he could make three pizzas all at once. Hanabi loved spicy pizza, his mother loved four cheeses, while he was a meat feast kind of guy. As he finished each pizza, he heard the door opening.

“Mommy!”

“Hello sweetie. How was your day?

“Boring. Maths is hard”

Izuku then called from the kitchen “You know, if you don’t study you won’t go to UA!”

“Easy for you to say, nerd!”

Inko and Izuku couldn’t help but laugh. This was the kind of life they had worked for. To be happy. To be together, without having to worry about money or health. 

Izuku thought about all the people he had killed, just so his sister could be alive. Just so his family could live comfortably. Izuku didn’t hide the fact he felt no shame for what he had done, and would do it all again if it meant he could protect them.

After dinner, Izuku made sure both Hanabi and his mom got good night’s sleep. Inko deserved it after all the work she did.

When that was done, Izuku partook in his nightly routine of punching himself. Now, one of his main techniques was morphing his Mochi body to avoid incoming attacks. He had learned to do this in his early years, and it became much more effective after her gained Future Sight. But Izuku made a habit of overusing it, and he kind of forgot what pain felt like. He got cocky, and it almost cost him. during a job, he was shot with a gun Quirk, and was unable to react in time, and the pain was unbearable. It was pure luck that made got away with his life. After that, Izuku made sure to strength his body, which involved plenty of physical training, self-taught combat skills, bodily endurance, and pain tolerance. 

His pain tolerance training had paid off greatly, and came in handy plenty of times. After thirty straight minutes of punching himself, Izuku finally laid on his bed. He could hear the soft snoring of his sister and mother. 

As long as they were safe, that was that mattered.


	12. A family of my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just one I made up on the spot. had to get it out of my system.
> 
> (BNHA x DC comics)

Izumi always wanted a family. She lost her mother at a young age, and when she was old enough, she had the desire to start a family of her own. But that dream came crashing down when she found out she couldn’t have children.

That fact broke her, and she went into a depression for years. She did recover, and found a new way to start a family. Adoption.

But at this time, meta human began to surface around the world. Many kids were rejected from their homes, outcasted by other humans. Izumi developed her own power, but kept it well hidden. Soon she would find dozens of children out on the streets, homeless. It then occurred to her, maybe she could adopt after all……..

(Three years later)

Batman, the world’s greatest detective, had been investigating a group of Meta-Humans, who were dealing within the criminal underground. The group had no official name, but it was suspected to be responsible for abducting teenager who developed super-human abilities.

He called in the Justice League, as he had no idea what he was up against. As he waited atop a skyscraper in Metropolis, Superman and Wonder Woman appeared on the skyscraper with him.

“So Batman, what’s so urgent?” Superman asked.

“There’s a Meta-Human group here in Metropolis, and I believe their connected to a string of meta human kidnappings that have occurred over the last couple of years. The problem is I have no idea what I’m up against, which is why I called you two”

Wonder Woman landed and asked “Are you really that worried? You usually just do things on your own”

“I’m aware, but this is different. We could be looking at a whole army of Meta teens. And frankly, I don’t feel like testing my luck”

“Alright then, where is this group then?” Superman asked

“In an abandoned Lex-corp facility underneath Metropolis. It’s Lead lined, so I’m not surprised you’ve never found it”

“But then how did you find it?”

“Unlike most of Lex’s bases, this one draws power directly from the city’s power grid, so I manage to track it”

“Okay, so where’s the entrance?” 

The Trinity made there way through the sewer system, as Batman guided through the labyrinth. Eventually, they found a large, reinforced metal door. Superman punched it, but the door held. Not surprising, considering Lex Luthor built this facility to keep Superman out. 

Wonder Woman joined him, and together, their combined strength brough the door down. They walked into the structure, finding it dark and clearly abandoned. It didn’t look like it had been used in years.

Wonder Woman turned to Batman “Are you sure this is the right place?”

“It should be. But I don’t understand, I saw the data from the Power grid. This place has been used for the last two months”

“Well, no one’s here now”

*Oh, I wouldn’t count on that*

There was a voice coming from all around them. It sounded like an intercom, and it was clearly a female speaker.

Batman yelled “Who are you? Show yourself!”

*Now, Batman, why would I do that? After all, you’ve been after me for months. so, I decided to lure you here, as well as your little friends. You see, it was quite easy to leave a trail of breadcrumbs that would lead you here. For the world’s greatest detective, your pretty gullible*

But the three were not intimidated. “So, if you went to such trouble to get us here, why aren’t you facing us yourself? Scared?” Wonder Woman taunted.

But the voice simply laughed *No, I’m not scared. But I though my children should get a chance to play with you first*

Lights flashed on, blinding the heroes and revealing a group of people that had been hiding in the dark. Most of them were teenagers, while some looked to be slightly older. Batman recognised them “These are the missing kids!”

Superman looked up towards a speaker “You coward! You take these kids from there families and then force them to fight for you!?”

*I didn’t take them. Their families rejected them. When they developed their powers, no one wanted them. Except me. You see, I can’t have kids of my own, but I had no problem adopting children that were unwanted by those who were supposed to love them*

*Now children, remember, share your toys, don’t leave mommy’s sight,

And bring me the bodies*


	13. Puppets (Hero AU) Pt 2

It took 5 months for Izumi to clean up the beach. In that time, all of junk was finally cleared away, and there was a noticeable difference. People started to return to the beach, some even thanking her for her efforts. 

She received One for All from All Might, and,

Almost immediately broke her arm. Thankfully, Izumi’s strings had healing properties, so within an hour, her arm was as good as new. Turned out, All Might was able to use One for All at 100% right off the bat, so he had no idea how to teach her to control it. Luckily, they had another 5 months to figure it out.

Izumi trained relentlessly. Day and Night, until she physically couldn’t move due to fatigue. All to master One for All. Little by little, Izumi learned to channel One for All through her body, and while she couldn’t use 100% yet, 45% wasn’t a bad starting point. 

Then after ten long months, she made it. The UA entrance exams. Her first step to becoming a hero. Her second step caused her to trip over herself. But before she could fall on her face, her body stopped. As in stopped falling. She just, hovered in mid-air for a few seconds.

“Hi! Sorry I used my Quirk on you, but it’d be bad luck if you tripped before you took the exam”

Izumi felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she looked back to see a girl with brown hair, and permanent blush marks on her cheeks. She had equally brown eyes, and a smile so bright Izumi thought she’d go blind.

“O-oh, thank you. I must’ve not been looking where I was going”

“It’s ok, goof luck in the exam!” with that she ran ahead before Izumi could respond.

“Yeah, you to” 

As Izumi made her way to the school entrance, someone pushed past her, obviously deliberately, shoulder nudging her on their way past.

“Watch where you going, Katsuki” She snarled.

Her former friend looked around at her, wearing his usual scowl on his face.

“What you say to me Deku!?”

“I said, watch where your going. What, you got a hearing problem?”

“watch your mouth Deku. Your looking at the future Number 1 Hero, so show so respect. What the hell are you even doing here? UA doesn’t except villains like you”

“Well, that can’t be true, they excepted you”

The two stared at each other with the intent to kill. Katsuki was trying to intimidate Izumi, but to no avail. In the end, he turned away. “Stay out of my way”

Much to Izumi’s surprise and delight, Present Mic was there to explain the practical part of the exam. There were four types of robots, each worth different amount of points. One Pointers, Two Pointers, Three Pointers, and the Zero Pointer. Those who score within the top 36 would be accepted into the Hero course.

Izumi made note of all of this, but as she did, she was interrupted by a tall boy with glasses, who called her out for her muttering “You there with the green hair and cat ears! You are distracting the other participants with your muttering! Cease it immediately!”

Izumi looked up from her notes and simply flipped him the bird. She didn’t have time for assholes with sticks up their asses.

Again, to Izumi’s delight, the brown-haired girl was in her exam area. But the boy with glasses was there as well. He confronted her, and he acted like she had insulted his grandmother of something.

“GO! Well what are you waiting for!? There ain’t no count downs in a real fight!”

Izumi rushed forward past the other examinees. She quickly found herself in front of two One Pointers and a Three Pointer. One for All surge through her, as she kicked the Three Pointer’s head clean off its shoulders. She then unleashed her strings, which wrapped around the One Pointers. With a simply tug, her strings cut through to metal armour, slicing the robots to ribbons. Ina mere matter of seconds, Izumi instantly gained 5 points. But to pass she was gonna need a lot more.

In the remaining time for the exam, Izumi scored 81 points. Hopefully more than enough to pass the exam. But she gloated to herself, powerful vibrations could be felt throughout the city. The massive Zero Pointer appeared, destroying part of a building. The other examinees ran for their lives, not wanted to try and fight the massive robot. But as Izumi went to run, she heard someone call out “Help!”

Izumi turned around to see the same girl from earlier, pinned under some rubble. The Zero pointer made its way towards the girl, who was unable to free herself. 

Izumi moved on instinct, her claws slashing off the robot’s hand as it reached for the girl. Then with all the power she could muster, Izumi jumped up, her fist pulled back. With her other hand, her strings launched out, cutting of the behemoth’s arms. With one powerful punch the Zero pointer’s head was destroyed. 

Unfortunately, Izumi failed to create a landing strategy. She would have crashing to the ground id not for the girl she saved making her float again before she hit the ground. The girl then proceeded to vomit rainbows. 

Izumi managed to pick herself up, and walked to the other girl “Hey, can you stand?”

“No, I think my ankle is broken”

“Ok, don’t worry, I can fix that” Izumi allowed her string to flow from her fingers, slowly attaching to the girl’s leg, mending the damage.

As Izumi healed the girl’s leg, she had an odd feeling that this was going to be and interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave a comments about what yiu though of this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I'm planning on doing a Mad Scientist Deku story, and I want to know if it should be Male Deku or Fem Deku.


	14. Project Final-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad Scientist Fem-Deku!
> 
> The AU no one asked for. This is the darkest AU I've attempted yet, and I really tried with this one. Enjoy

The League of villains had been defeated. Their leader, All for One, died during his battle with All Might, while Tomura Shigaraki, was found in a catatonic state, and locked up in Tartarus. The rest of the villains had left, still at large. Many found themselves celebrating with the League gone.

But one question still plagued everyone’s minds: Where was the person who made the Nomu? The Heroes were still looking for the person responsible for creating the Nomu, but they had managed to hide from the Heroes. 

But, with All for One gone, how much trouble could they be, right?

Ochaco Uraraka, a first year Hero student at UA, began to stir from her sleep. her head  
felt heavy, her thoughts clouded. Ochaco attempted to get up, but found she couldn’t she couldn’t move. Her eyes shot open, and saw that her upper body was wrapped up in a white and black straight jacket. She struggled, but the jacket held strong. Ochaco then released she was lying on a metal table, her body securely strapped to it. no matter how much she tried to move, she couldn’t free herself. Her mouth was covered with a panel gag, stopping her from shouting out.

“Ah, your awake”

Ochaco looked towards the source of the voice, but the person who spoke was just out of view. “I was worried the drug was a bit to strong, not that it matters now”

A girl, about Ochaco’s age appeared next to her, dressed in a white lab coat, glasses, and black elbow length latex gloves. She had green fluffy hair wrapped in a ponytail, with equally green eyes. 

“How are you feeling? A little Disorientated? It’s ok, it should where off soon. I apologise about the jacket, but it was the most effective way to retrain you and disable your Quirk” 

Ochaco felt a mixture of confusion and fear. This girl’s tone was like a concerned doctor, but Ochaco couldn’t tell if she was faking it or not. Her smile seemed caring, but her eyes held a glimmer of madness in them. 

“Don’t bother struggling. That straight jacket is the same one Prisons use to contain those with strength enhancement Quirks. You won’t be getting out. But you should be thankful, I padded the inside for you, so it should be comfortable”

It was, but that didn’t make Ochaco any less scared. She was still trapped, and she had no idea what this girl planned to do to her. 

“it’s a bit dark in here, isn’t it? let me get the lights”

Ochaco’s was forced to close her eyes as the room was illuminated. As she reopened them, she looked in shock at the sight around her. Large vats surrounded her, each one filled with massive Nomu. Each one looked terrifying, like monsters out a horror movie. 

The green haired girl saw the look of fear on Ochaco’s face “Oh, do you like them? Each one is even stronger than the one I made to fight All Might. Well, they will be once their finished”

Wait, she was the one who made the Nomu!? Ochaco began to struggle even more. She needed to get out of here! This girl was going to turn her into a Nomu!

The girl noticed Ochaco’s struggles and smiled “I can see your upset, but if you continue to struggle, you’ll only hurt yourself” She walked closer to her captive, grabbing her face and forcing Ochaco to look at her “I wouldn’t worry. I don’t plan to make you one of these Nomu”

“Mmph? (really)”

“Of course. Now, get some sleep”

Ochaco then felt a prick in her neck. She looked to see the girl holding a needle, injecting something into her. In mere moments, sleep began to take Ochaco again.

When Ochaco woke again, she found herself strapped to a chair by mechanical looking locks. The chair was attached to a massive machine, but she couldn’t see it properly as her head was strapped in as well. But at least she wasn’t gagged.

“Ah, I see your awake”

“What the hell is this? What are your doing to me?”

“Nothing yet. I thought I’d wait for you to wake up before we began the experiment”

“What experiment?”

The girl walked over to Ochaco, kneeling down to her. “I think I should introduce myself. My name’s Izumi. You see Ochaco, I really love science. Especially when it comes to Quirks. I was always the most intelligent of my peers, many asking me my to help them improve their Quirks. But, then, I found out I was Quirkless, no one even wanted to touch me. Everyone treated me like I was weak, worthless. But look at me now! Who’s worthless now!?”

“That’s good and all, but why am I here?”

Izumi looked around at Ochaco “Oh my apologies, I can get carried away sometimes. Well you see, I’ve had my eye on you for some time now. Gravity Quirks are very hard to come across after all. You see, the Nomu you saw before are what I classified as High-Ends. Unlike the other Nomu, the High-Ends are sentient, and capable of rational thought. They even retain their original personalities. But my latest project is called Final-End. You see all of the other Nomu are merely reanimated corpses, pumped full of Quirks. but the Final-End project will allow me to turn a living person into a Nomu. Not only that, but I plan to use my Quirk Fusion Project in tandem with it. Rather than combine Quirks naturally, I found a way to combine them artificially. And not just two Quirks, but literally dozens of Quirks all fused together. Not to mention genetic enhancements and other auxiliary Quirks. And you Ochaco, will be my first Final-End”

“No, please, I don’t want this! Let me go!”

“Sure. Once the operation is completed, I’ll release you from your restraints. So, let’s begin, shall we?”

Izumi turned to a large control terminal, and with the push of a few buttons, the machine hummed to life. Ochaco then felt needles stab into her back, and into her spine” she tried to free herself, but like before, the restraints were all to strong”

“Hey! How the hell do you think I won’t kick your ass once I’ve got all these new Quirks!?”

Izumi gave her a smug smile “the same way I control all of the other Nomu. You think I would figure out how to implant and fuse Quirks and not help myself. I like to call it Hive Mind. It’s a combination of various Mind control Quirks. As long as my blood is within each Nomu I create, it acts as a Hive Mind mentality. I am the Queen, and the Nomu are my workers. And you will be to”

Ochaco then felt the needles begin to pump fluid into her spine. It felt like liquid fire coursing through her veins, burning her from the inside. She screamed in agony, as her body felt as it was tearing itself apart.

Izumi stood there, watching unfazed by Ochaco’s screams. Soon, I’ll so them. I’ll show them all. And your first UA”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Leave a comment about what you thought about the chapter!


	15. Project Final-End pt2

Class 1-A was distraught. Their classmate Ochaco had been missing for a whole week and there was no sign of her. And investigation had been launched to search for her, but to no avail. Ochaco had been staying at her parent’s house, but apparently their food had been drugged, and when her parents awoke to find Ochaco gone, they called the authorities. Her friends were worried sick, especially Mina and Tsuyu.

Today, their class was doing a joint exercise with 1-B, a simple capture the enemy type exercise. The teachers hoped this would help keep the student’s mind’s off of their missing friend. 

Aizawa and Vlad explained the rules of the exercise, each team would have four members, and the objective was to capture as many of the other team as possible. 

“Sir!” 

The teachers looked around to Eijiro who was pointing at the sky. “What the hell is that!?”

Everyone turned their attention to the sky. In the horizon, an object was flying straight at them. Fast. “Take cover!”

The teachers and students all jumped out of the way as the object crashed into the ground, the impact crushing the ground, forming a cater. From the smoke, a figure rose, and everyone gapsed in shock of who it was. 

It was Ochaco. Alive and well.

But she was very different. She had the body of an adult, no the body an Amazon. She was far more mature in every physical aspect, she stood 8 feet tall, with a lean and muscular build. Her sclera was pitch black; her once brown eyes were now a dark glowing purple. Her veins were also black, and she was wearing an armoured version of her hero costume.

“Ochaco?” 

Said girl woman turned, seeing Mina and Tsyuy, looking at her in shock. “What, what happened to you?”

Ochaco smiled, spinning around on the spot, showing of her new body to her friends “You like it? much better than that teenage body I had before. So weak and frail” Her smile was not the same happy, optimistic one they had grown accustomed to, but a mischievous, almost evil smile. 

Ochaco looked around, seeing the same shocked expressions “Hey everyone. I’d love to stay and chat, but I have a job to do here” Ochaco then raised her first in to the air, a dark purple energy surrounding her it. She punched into the ground, and the energy then spread through the ground, a shockwave exploded from the impact, throwing everyone away. 

Ochaco now stood in an even larger crater, several meters in diameter, looking over the destroyed training area.

The students and teachers were mostly unharmed, but they were in complete shock of what they just witnessed. They’d expected that kind of power from someone like All Might, not Ochaco. What the hell happened to her?

“You BITCH!” Katsuki blasted of at Ochaco, ignoring his friends calls to wait “You want a fight, YOU GOT ONE! DIE!” he brought both hands up to her face, firing off powerful fiery shockwaves. He smirked, thinking he had won, until:

“Is that the best you’ve got?”

As the smoke cleared, a pink aura like forcefield was visible over Ochaco’s body, which completely nullified Katsuki’s attack. He looked in disbelief as his attack did nothing. Before he could even react, Ochaco landed a solid punch into his gut, the force shattering his ribs and sending him flying out of the crater.

“Well then, who’s next?”

The students and teachers charged at her, but they stood no chance. Eijiro and Tetsutetsu were the first to reach her, but even their tough bodies couldn’t stand up to Ochaco’s punches. Their broken bodies fell at her feet, while Sato and Kendo attempted to overpower her. She broke both their arms. Shoto unleashed a glacier at Ochaco, but she simply fired another shockwave, destoryin Shot’s attack and sending him flying through the air. Next was Momo and Jiro. Momo created cannons that fired at Ochaco, put with a flick of her wrist the cannon balls veered of course. A small sphere of purple energy manifested in her hand, flying right at Momo. She ducked out of the way, only for the following explosion to throw her to the ground. Jiro attempted to stab her with her Earphone Jacks, only for them to bounce of Ochaco’s force field. Tenya ran right at her, only for her to close line him, faster than he could react. His body crashed right into Aizawa tried to erase her Quirk, but it failed to do anything. She grabbed his capture gear out of mid-air, and swung him into Vlad. They tried to get up, but Ochaco stomped on their heads, crushing them into the ground. 

The other students tried to help, but Ochaco beat each one down, one after the other. The only ones left were Mina and Tsuyu, who had been knocked unconscious by Ochaco’s first attack. She picked them up easily, before taking off, leaving the destroyed training area and the injured students in her wake.

The two young heroines began to wake up, only to find themselves strapped to metal chairs connected to large machines. As they came to their senses, they saw they were in some kind of laboratory, and saw all of the Nomu inside their vats.

“Well, it looks like your friends are awake Ochaco”

Ochaco then appeared, following a green haired girl dressed like a doctor “Yes they are Izumi. I hope they’re to your liking”

Izumi got up close the girls, looking them over, as if examining them “Very much so. Quite unique specimens indeed”

Mina tried to use her Quirk to break free, noticing the weird grey bodysuit she was wearing. Her acid did nothing to the suit, or the restraints. “What the hell? Why isn’t this working!?”

Ochaco walked up to her, kneeling in front of her “Izumi made that suit just for you Mina. It’s completely acid proof. So are the restraints. We needed to make sure you wouldn’t try and escape”

Tsuyu tried to turn her head to Ochaco “Why? Why are you doing this?”

“Because I wanted to. And because Izumi asked me to”

The two girls turned their attention to Izumi “What did you do to her?” Tsuyu asked her.

But the mad scientist simply smiled “I made her what she was meant to be”

(One week earlier)

Ochaco, now fully transformed, pinned Izumi to the wall by her neck. The High-End Nomu surrounded her, ready to strike.

“Well, it looks like your experiment failed. You can’t control me. So, what’s stopping me from popping your head like a grape?”

But Izumi didn’t look worried in the slightest. She raised her hand to stop the High-Ends, and they all slowly backed off. “You won’t hurt me Ochaco. Because you don’t won’t to”

“You see Ochaco, we’re connected. Hive Mind connects us. I know this is what you’ve wanted for so long. You can feel it can’t you? The strength, the power, flowing through your new body. It’s intoxicating isn’t it? And you love it”

Ochaco’s grip loosened at bit “No, that’s not true!”

“Really? I know everything about you Ochaco. You’ve always been so selfless that you pushed all your own selfish desires down, repressing them to the point you consciously denied they existed. You’ve always saw yourself as weak, especially compared to your peers at UA. Your anger and upset that no matter how hard you try, you can never have the kind of raw power others have. Until now. Now, your power rivals All Might in his prime. You have a body that puts the likes of Midnight to shame. You can be who you really want to be. And I can help you”

Izumi then cupped Ochaco’s face lovingly “What do you say? Do you want to be the real you?”

Ochaco gently lowered Izumi, kneeling down on in front of her “Yes”

Izumi lifted Ochaco’s chin, before giving her a passionate kiss “Well then, how about we put your new body to good use?”

(Present time)

Both Herines were in awe and shock. It sounded unreal.

“You basically brainwashed her to doing your bidding, made her attacked us, and convinced her that she did it all of her own free will!?” Mina yelled at her.

“She could’ve said no, but she didn’t. it was of her own free will. I merely asked her to” Izumi then noticed the dirty look Tsuyu was giving her “Oh, what’s the matter, angry you weren’t Ochaco’s first kiss? Don’t worry, it won’t be an issue soon”

Mina and Tsuyu felt needles pierce their spines, and inject what felt like liquid fire into their bodies. They screamed in agony, thrashing in their bonds as they tried to free themselves. Izumi then unlocked the restraints, and the two girls fell to the floor, still twitching in pain.

Their bodies began to change, becoming taller and mature, just like Ochaco’s body. But it didn’t stop there. Mina’s horns grew larger and longer, while another pair of horns grew on the either side of her head, curving around her temples into a crown. Her skin become to transform into pink metallic scales, as her already augmented muscles grew 50% larger and as curved claws grew from her knuckles. A pair of draconic wings began to grow from her back, their wingspan doubles the length her arms. Her teeth beamed large fangs, dripping with acid.

Tsuyu’s body continued to grow until she was double the size of both Ochaco and Mina. Her hands and feet become webbed claws, gills formed on her neck, as her back began to grow the thick leathery, bony scales of crocodile, as well as a long crocodile tail. Bladed shark fins grew from her back, as her tongue became a long thin serrated blade.

Izumi looked over her new two Final-End Nomu, happy with the final result. 

Now, it was time to cause anarchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter! This was the longest chapter I've wrote for this One-shot series so far. Please leave a comment about what you thought about the chapter.


	16. Mochi-Mochi pt4

All for One had summoned Izuku to a remote location, apparently, he headed Izuku to help him with some “Hero Trouble”.

He reached to warehouse, but oddly, found it empty. On instinct, Izuku activated Future Sight, allowing him to see the incoming projectiles (stamps?) and shift his body to allow them to pass through him. he turned to where to attacked came from, only to duck as a yellow blur tried to kick him in the face. 

“Not bad for some edgy looking punk! What took you so long to get here, made a detour to Hot Topic?”

Izuku looked at the yellow blur, who turned out to be the elderly hero Gran Torino. “You talk a lot of shit for a coffin dodger. What’s some old geezer like you doing out of your retirement home?”

“You should learn some respect for your elders’ scum”

Izuku turned to see All Might’s former sidekick Sir Nighteye, standing behind him, brandishing his stamps between his fingers. “So, your All for One’s nameless enforcer? I was expecting more from someone with such a fearsome reputation” he sounded like a disappointed teacher

But Izuku wasn’t impressed either “Seriously, you two? Some trash talking old man and the leader of the All Might fan club? I was kind of hoping for a challenge. So, which little shit ratted me out? Cause once I leave you two for dead, I’m gonna deal with them personally”

Tornio scoffed at him “You think you can take us both on punk? I didn’t take you as stupid, and certainly not suicidal”

“No more so than your old friend Nana Shimura”

“What was that?”

“Nana Shimura. Your old friend. I mean, did she really think she could take on All for One by herself? And taking her pupil to face him as well? She died as she lived. A fool”

“YOU KEEP HER NAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!” Tornio shouted in rage, blasting off at the villain, but that was part of Izuku’s strategy. First make his opponent angry, clouding their judgement. Making them predictable. The next step….

Tornio bounced off of the walls at blazing speeds, but the advantage of speed didn’t matter to Izuku thanks to Future Sight. But the old man’s pattern was so simple he didn’t even need his third Quirk. He waited until the elderly hero finally launched at him, at the last moment, not giving Torino the time to change direction, Izuku slammed his Arment covered fist into hero’s face. The old mans body crashed into the ground, the shape of a fist indented into his face.

“Tornio!” Nighteye ran at the villain, firing off his high-density stamps. But each one simply went through him, which remind Nighteye of Mirio’s Permeation. Izuku turned, punching at Nighteye, and his fist extended, flying at the hero. He managed to avoid it, but the fist then bounced of the wall behind Nighteye, then the wall to Nighteye’s left, landing a solid hit the hero’s ribs. Izuku retracted his arm, grabbing Nighteye by his hair as his hand came back, using the momentum to throw Nighteye into a steel beam.

With Both heroes down, it was time to end this. His arm took the shape of a blade, becoming covered in Armament. He raised his arm, ready to bring it down onto Torino’s head-

“POWER!”

Faster than even Izuku could react, a powerful punch sent him flying through the wall of the warehouse. Izuku recovered easily though, correcting himself mid-air. Thank fuck for his insane pain tolerance.

Standing in the hole he made with Izuku’s body, Lemillion stood proud. Izuku had heard of him, and he seemed like a decent human being at the very least. 

“So, they sent the Tin-Tin look alike after me”

“You know, if I had a coin for every time I heard that, I’d be a millionaire by now”

“Maybe you would. But unfortunately, what your about to be, is a lifeless carcass!” Izuku fired off his Armament infused fists at Mirio, which, to the young hero’s surprise, actually hit him. the force knocked him off his feet, and sprawling on the floor of the warehouse.

“I can see your confused. My secondary Quirk, Armament, is a very unique hardening Quirk, with the very unique quality of being able to hit those with any form of intangibility. Yourself included. So what now, Hero?”

To Izuku’s surprise, Mirio was already on his feet, and took a swing at Izuku. But he easily morphed his body to avoid it, striking Mirio again in the stomach. Mirio responded with an uppercut to Izuku’s face. 

The two stumble back, but instantly catch themselves. Izuku, despite not used to being hit, laughs “Not bad, but your going to have to do better than that Hero”

“Well, lets get serious” Mirio’s body began to change, blue electricity coursing over his body. Izuku was confused, not understanding what the hell was going on. In the blink of an eye, Mirio was I in front of him striking Izuku with powerful punch to his face

“DETOIT POWER!”

Izuku’s body shot through the wall again, then the walls of serval more warehouses. He managed to protect himself with Armament, but that attack still hurt. But that wasn’t the problem. How the hell did that Tin-Tin impersonator have that kind of power? Could it be?

“Oh you have got to be fucking joking. He’s the one All Might gave One for All to!?”

Miro appeared within the warehouse he knocked Izuku into, flashing an All Might smile “So, shall we continue?”

Meanwhile at Izuku’s apartment, Inko and Hanabi sat together watching the TV. Izuku had to leave as his work called him in for an “emergency shift”. They were annoyed they couldn’t spend time together, but he promised he would make it up to them. But even though Izuku told her he’d be okay, Hanabi couldn’t help but worry.


	17. Hunter x Hero AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Izumi and her family are the Phantom Troupe.

One thing that Izumi Midoriya valued above all else, was family. She grew up in Meteor City, a place where the world got rid of all of what it considered trash. Her Quirk, that allowed her to take and give Quirks, as well as a threatening reputation she had built, made her a force to reckoned with. With her reputation, no one dared insult or threaten her family. Well, adopted family. 

All of her siblings were actually those who were rejected or abandoned by normal society, so Izumi and her mother Inko took them in. 

Katsuki Midoriya Bakugo was Izumi’s fowl mouthed first brother, with a Quirk that allowed him to sweat a substance similar to Nitro-glycerine, and dentate it, creating powerful explosions. And he had a personality to match. His parents died when Katsuki was young, as they worked as miners, searching for precious metals. They perished in a cave in, leaving their son alone. Until Inko and Izumi found him.

Shoto and Toya Midoriya were Izumi’s second brothers, though those two were biologically related. Their father was a high-ranking Hunter, and was raising his sons to be his successors, which included physical abuse as part as their ‘training’. Toya had taken Shoto after his little brother’s quirk manifested, and his ‘training’ began. Toya knew the one place that the Hunter Association couldn’t reach was Meteor City, so that’s where he went. Toya possessed a powerful fire Quirk, which allowed him create blue hot fire, while Shoto’s Quirk allowed him to create fire from his left side, while ice from his right.

Ochaco Midoriya, Izumi’s first sister, like Katsuki, lost her parents as a young child. They owned their own construction company. While on a job, the structure they were building became damaged by Hunters while trying to apprehend a wanted criminal. Ochaco’s parents, as well as all their workers perished. The remains of the construction site were dumped in Meteor City along with Ochaco, and she found herself on Izumi’s doorstep. Her Quirk allowed her to nullify the gravity of whatever object or person she touched.

Mina Midoriya was Izumi’s second sister, who had been abandoned in Meteor city by her parents due to her alien-like appearance, and her quirk which allowed her to create Acid. Her best friend and Izuku’s forth brother Eijiro Midoriya who possessed a Hardening Quirk, tried to stop Mina’s parents from abandoning her, but was left behind with her, until they were found by Izumi. 

Himiko Midoriya was Izumi’s third sister, and due to the side affects of her Quirk, which allowed her to turn into other people by consuming their blood, which made Himiko extremely bloodthirsty, her parents abandoned her like Mina’s parents did.

And Tenko Midoriya, Izumi’s fifth and youngest brother. He was only 6 years old, but his Quirk, which rapidly decayed whatever he touched with all five fingers, was extremely powerful. His father was very abusive to Tenko and his family. Tenko’s Quirk violently manifested, killing all of his family and destroying their house. The poor child spent a whole year homeless and alone, somehow finding his way to Meteor City.

Izumi’s mother Inko, was what was known as a Nen Master. Nen was a closely guarded secret of the Hunter Association, but there still existed many outside of the Association that knew about Nen. Including Inko. Throughout the years Inko taught each of her children the art of Nen, allowing them all to become Nen masters in their own right.

Izumi was a Specialist. Her first Hatsu, Affinity Change, was designed to let Izumi to alter her Nen affinities at will, which allowed her to master each affinity, and develop multiple Hatsu for each one. Her second Hatsu, Plunder, was infused to her Quirk, and once certain conditions were met, allowed Izumi to rob other Nen users of their own Hatsu.

Katsuki was a Transmuter. His Hatsu, Overheat, transmuted his aura with the probertites of heat, and shrouded his body with Nen in a similar manner to Ken, as well as utilizing his Enhancement affinity for a boost in physical power. It meant if anyone without sufficient heat resistance hit Katsuki, they’d walk away with 3rd degree burns. Katsuki also could focus this heat into his explosions, turning the flames of the explosions blue. Katsuki also had a Conjuration Hatsu, Howitzer Cannon, a large arm mounted garage shaped cannon, powered by Nitro-glycerine and Nen. He also had skill with Emission, and a decent skill with Manipulation. In addition to all that, since enhancement Nen could improve physical abilities, and Quirk are physical abilities, Katsuki could use his Nen to enhance his Quirk.

Shoto and Toya were both Enhancers. Shoto’s Hatsu Element Modifier, which involved, Enhancement, Emission and Transmutation. Shoto used Enhancement to grant a boost to his Quirk and Physical abilities, Emission to emit his aura into his ice and fire, and Transmutation to transmute the probertites of his aura. Due to his Nen being mixed in with his elements, Shoto could add additional properties of other elements to his own. For example, he could imbue his ice with the properties of steel, making it far more durable and damage restraint, while giving his fire the properties of water, allowing to flow and act like liquid fire. Shoto was also able to effectively use Manipulation to control his elemental abilities. Toya was more of a traditional Enhancer, utilizing raw physical power along with his Quirk. His Hatsu, a Counteractive type, called Crisis, meant the more damage he took, the higher his Nen output increased, raising his physical strength and the temperature of his flames. 

Ochaco was an Emitter, and created a Hatsu named Gravity Room. She emitted her aura as a spherical area similar to En, and via Manipulation and channelling the anti-gravity effects of her own Quirk, Ochaco is able to manipulate all gravity within her Room. The room didn’t even need to be spherical, as Ochaco could use manipulation to alter the shape of her Room at will. Ochaco possessed a another Hatsu called Anti-Gravity Shot, which was a powerful concussive blast of aura that also contained her quirks anti-gravity properties. Ochaco was also very skilled with Enhancement, mixing it in with her

Mina was a Manipulator. Mina created three very interesting Manipulation Hatsu. The first was called Hypno. To activate it, Mina had to first make physical contact with her victim, placing a small amount of aura within that victim. Then she had to force them to look into her eyes as she activated Gyo. She had to hold their gaze for ten seconds, and once it was over, Mina could either assume full control of the victim, or place what she called her ‘Hypnotic Triggers’, which was a way Mina could regain control of any of her previous victims, even if she wasn’t actively controlling them. Most of the time her victims didn’t even know they were under her control, as Mina simply made them forget. But Mina placed a restriction on Hypno, that prevented her from every using it on anyone she considered family. Her second Hatsu, Chameleon, involved manipulating her appearance. Mina could alter the colour of her skin, from pink to white, black, bronze, basically whatever she wanted. This included her eye colour, and even the colour of her clothing. She could extend this to other as well through Emission. This Hatsu meant that Mina could hide in plain sight, as having pink skin and horns kinda makes you stick. Her final Hatsu, Chemical Change, utilized Manipulation and Transmutation. Despite being Mina’s lowest natural Affinity, she made up for it through multiple conditions. It allowed her to change to Chemical makeup of her Acid, turning it into various other chemical substances. Muscle relaxants, Poisons, even Liquid Nitrogen. There were two conditions to fulfil in order to do this, Mina needed to learn the exact chemical composition of each substance she wanted to use, and needed to expose herself to each one at least once. She could control the contraction of each substance as easily as her acid, and was able to manipulate how it acted via her Manipulation.

Eijiro was a Conjurer. His main Hatsu, Riot Armour, allowed Eijiro to conjure a battle suit with various weapons. While the armour left some of his body exposed, it was easily made up with his Hardening. It was blood red armour, with a metal chest-plate, gauntlets, grieves and a helmet. The gauntlets possessed spikes metal plates over its knuckles, dual mounted machines on its forearms. Missile launchers were hidden with in the chest-piece. The grieves were outfitted tank treads, with rocket thrusters attached the back of the armour. However, in order to activate this Hatsu, Eijiro had to already be using his Hardening, and Eijiro had to sustain a certain amount of damage before he could conjure the Riot Armour. He created a second Hatsu, called armoury, which allowed him to Conjure weapons such as guns and knives/swords to his allies. A restriction is that he cannot use these weapons himself, but it meant he could supply his friends with weapons when they needed them.

Himiko was a Manipulator, but was also one of the 1% to develop a Specialist ability. It was called Blood Puppet, and it worked in conjunction with her Quirk, when she took the blood of an individual, she pushes some of her aura directly into their bloodstream. Not only could she take the appearance of that person, but she also had the ability to puppeteer those she was drunk the blood of. She could force them to use their Quirks, even force them to use their Nen if they have access to it. Like her Quirk, if she ran out of their blood, she would lose access to their form and control of them. But her Specialist ability allowed her take on a person’s Nen Abilities when she became them, and this forced that person into a state of Zetsu, and Himiko could even access a copy of their memories. Himiko could also manipulate her own blood, but it had to be on the outside of her body.

Finally, Tenko was a Specialist. Even though he was the youngest, he was still talented with Nen. He called it Game Master, which involved Specialisation, Manipulation and Conjuration. With this Hatsu, Tenko could utilize the game mechanics of various games that he has played and completed. For example, when using Chess Mode, Tenko could Conjure and Manipulate Nen Beasts that resemble chess pieces, with the Specialist ability that each Nen beast has its own Hatsu. Though, Tenko was still quite young, so he still needed time to develop his Hatsu more.

Right now, Izumi and her family were in Yorknew city, ready to rob the underground auction for all it was worth. They all had their parts to play, so it was time to get going.

“Well everyone, it’s time to play”

And with that, the Phantom Troupe moved in.


	18. Destruction Incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi has the powers of the Dark-Dark Fruit and Tremor-Tremor Fruit from One Piece.

For the most part, Izumi Midoriya had a shit life. When she was four, she was pronounced Quirkless. It meant she could never be a hero. Everyone, even her mother scorned her for it. they would hurt her every day, punishing her for something that she had no control over. It went on for three years, until, her Quirk, that she apparently didn’t have, manifested. Somehow, the fucking idiot of a doctor had messed up her diagnosis, and she did have a Quirk after all, she was just a late bloomer.

It manifested a week after he seventh birthday. As her former befriend Katsuki and his gang had decided to ambush her in the park, where they contained to attack her, telling her she deserved it for being Quirkless. As she tried to fight back, she swung her arm at them, hoping to knock them off of her. But she didn’t hit them. Her fist hit something else. It was the air. And it was cracked. The result was a devasting shockwave, which travelled through the ground and air, tearing it apart. The shockwave destroyed everything for a mile. 

Luckily, there were no casualties, but many people, including Katsuki and his gang were hospitalized. Izumi was arrested, placed into heavy restraints that were built to contain S-class villains. She wasn’t charged due to evidence that Katsuki and the other kids had attacked her, Izumi was forbidden by the police and Hero Commission, from ever using her Quirk. It was declared to dangerous, and she was forced to wea a metal wristband that monitored her for Quirk use, and had built in GPS. 

Izumi was no longer the weak quirkless girl, she was the villain who wasn’t allowed to use her Quirk. From there, the abuse got worse. Every second of every day was torture. On her nineth birthday, Katsuki decided rather than just simply blasting her and beating her up, he would do downright evil. He broke the wristband. With it broken, heroes would be mobilizing and racing to her location to arrest her. And everyone, even the teacher, laughed at her. 

It was then, something snapped in Izumi. In that moment, she stopped caring. She let the darkness she had been holding back for so long consume her heart. As it turned out, she didn’t just have one Quirk, she had two. And in that moment of utter despair and anger, it awoke. 

Darkness covered her body, wrapping around her like as if it were alive. It spread across the ground, and began to pull everything into it. the kids tried to use their Quirks, but it was no use. Their Quirks would active, as if the darkness was draining their powers away. Izumi’s darkness enveloped the whole school, devouring it, until all that was left, was a crater where the school once was. with Izumi standing at the centre.

The heroes arrived, horrified at what they saw. Before they could do anything, Izumi activated her first Quirk, and this time, she punched the air with all her might. The air cracked, and the resulting shockwave destroyed a large part of the nearby city. There were no survivors.

From that day on, Izumi Midoriya was wanted as a S class Villain. The idea of a nine-year-old running around with all that power, was terrifying. Izumi learned to fend for herself on the streets, avoiding heroes and villains alike. 

She became an extremely feared independent villain, not belonging to any villain group or organisation, not that they didn’t try and fail to recruit her. She was loyal to herself, and nobody else. Because all those close to her hurt her caused her pain.

But as she pondered this, she could her people outside her temporary base. It seems the heroes hadn’t learnt their lesson yet. 

But if they wanted to die, they had made their choice.


	19. Just because Part 2

Izumi groggily opened her eyes, feeling great from a good night sleep. she sat up and looked down at the side of her bed, to see Himiko Toga, her personal stalker, wrapped up in multiple layers of tape. But not just any tape. Flex Tape. Three whole rolls of it. it was a bit pricey to buy them all, but if she didn’t get spooned in her sleep.

“MMMPPH!” Himiko screamed, trying to free herself.

“Shut it Toga. If you don’t like it you shouldn’t have broken into my room last night” Izumi told her.

Last night, poor Himiko hadn’t realised that Izumi was prepared for potential stalkers breaking into her room. And she also forgot just how physical strong and fast Izumi was. Definitely not her finest moment.

“Mmmmmph! Mmmmph! MMMMMPH!” (When I get out of this, I won’t be the one wrapped up!)”

“I highly doubt that”

*Knock Knock*

Izumi turned to her door, wondering who could be there. Actually, she had a sneaking suspicion who it was.

She stepped over Himiko and made her way to the door. As she opened it, it was much worse than she thought. It wasn’t just Ochaco, Mina and Tsuyu this time, but also Class 1-B’s Itsuka Kendo, Setsuna Tokage, Pony Tsunotori and Reiko Yanagi. All of them had pleasant smiles, but their eyes held a hungry, predatory look.

“Well, well, well, having fun without us? We’re hurt, Izumi. We wad no idea liked the kinky stuff” they all spoke in unison, in the same creepy tone.

She slammed the door shut, and locked it. the hungry lesbians banged on the door, trying to get in. thinking fast, Izumi grabbed her phone, and sent a picture to the Class group chat.

Ochaco’s phone went off, as well as Mina’s and Tsuyu’s. on the group chat, was a picture of Eri in a small version of Izumi’s hero costume.  
“AAAAAAH!” they all cooed, completely distracted as Izumi opened the door, and through the still wrapped up Himiko at them, knocking them over like bowling pins and shut the door again as they got up. Himiko used Pony’s horns to free herself, and immediately charged the door. However, the dorm room was empty, while the sliding window was open.

“She went out the window! AFTER HER!” She and the other girls ran for the stairs, running after their love. But after they left, Izumi’s wardrobe open to reveal Izumi, now fully dressed. “Idiots”

Izumi eventually made her way to the Support department, hoping the girls wouldn’t find her. But as she entered, the door closed and mechanically locked behind her. Izumi quickly realised her mistake, as she forgot one person who might be interested in her. “Oh god, please not her”

A large figure appeared, making its way to Izumi. As it got closer, Izumi saw that it was a 7-foot-tall robotic version of Mei Hatsume, her hair and clothing included in the paint job. 

“Hey Izumi” I was hoping you’d come here!” it was Mei’s voice, coming from the robot.

“Mei, how the hell did you make that!?”

“Let’s just say I have a lot of free time on the weekends. Do you like it? This is Baby #420: Mecha Mei! But enough about me, let’s get those cheeks!”

The Mecha Mei rushed at her, its large hand outstretched to grab her. But Izumi caught the Mech’s arm, easily overpowering it, and breaking it’s arm off. She swung the robot’s own arm into its head, and then jumped on its chest, tearing it apart. Mei was frozen in fear, realised her plan failed. And the she realised she hadn’t prepared a backup plan. 

“W-well, would you look at that. Back to the drawing board- Got you!” She lunged up at Izumi with a glove that shot out metal cables at Izumi. But Izumi grabbed them and tied Mei’s hands together with them. Without another word, she left, leaving Mei to struggle on her own.

A few minutes later, Power Loader came in, saw the workshop and took a swig of his coffee “I don’t get paid enough for this shit, lean up your own mess Hatsume”

“AT LEAST UNTIE MY HANDS YOU ASS!”

They had done it. they had got her. Izumi had run all over UA, to the USJ and back, avoid them at every turn she could, but now they had corned her back at the dorms. 

“No where to run now Izumi” Ochaco told her.

“Your all ours now” Itsuka purred, as they itched closer to her.

This was it; this was the end. There was only one way out of this now.

“Stop!” she shouted, lifting her hands into the air.

They did, for now at least, but probably not for long.

“Look, guys, as much as I like the attention, this is all wrong. You can’t just start acting like crazy to try and get into my pants okay? Yes, I like girls, but for fucks sake calm down. I didn’t want everyone to know I was gay because I was really nervous of what people would think, and for good reason. Just look at what’s happened! I’ve got an army of girls outside the UA barrier truing to get a piece of me! But the worst part is that I’m trying to not have a mental breakdown with all this. I don’t understand why so many people would want me. Out of so many others, why me?”

“Because your kind?”

“You’re really cute?”

“You don’t let anyone hold you down?”

“You’re really strong?”

Izumi blushed at those statements, not sure how to respond for a second. “Okay, how bout this. If you guys find the dickwhole who leaked the stuff about me sexuality, I’ll…., let you all cuddle with me tonight”

“REALLY!?” they all cried in unison.

“Yeah?”

Without another word, they all rushed off. Leaving Izumi in piece for a short while.

It turns out, it was Mineta who was responsible for all this. The reason he did it was because Izumi smashed him in the dick for trying to steal her dirty laundry a week prior. Mie had managed to hack the Email that sent the info the press, and traced it bac to UA’s official pervert. How he found out was a mystery, but he would be spending the next month in the hospital, as he “violently fell down the stairs. Twice”

And that night, Ochaco, Mina, Tsuyu, Himiko, Mei, Itsuka, Setsuna, Pony and Reiko were all snuggled up to Izumi in her bed, a happy smile on each of their sleeping faces. Izumi had to admit, it was very comfortable. At least it was a happy ending, right? 

Right? 

…….?

Nah, what fun would that be?


	20. Hero Merch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small idea I wanted to try out. hope you like it.

Something had been bugging the members of Class 1-A of late. Both Ochaco and Izumi suddenly had a lot of money. it began when Ochaco got a new phone. It wasn’t a cheep flip phone, but a brand-new smart phone. Everyone assumed Izumi had got it for her, but Ochaco told them her girlfriend hadn’t bought it, she got it herself. Then, when they went on a shopping trip, Ochaco paid for all of Mina’s shopping after she left her purse at the dorms. 

But now, the powerhouse couple where wearing very interesting hoodies. Each hoody was designed after one of their hero costumes, Izumi wearing the Uravity styled hoody, while Ochaco was wearing the Deku styled hoody. 

The class needed answers.

Mina and the rest of the class walked up to the two girls as they were cuddling in the common room sofa. “Hey guys?”

They looked around to Mina “Yeah what’s up?”

“Well, we were just wondering, what’s up with the hoodies. And how do you guys have so much cash all of a sudden?”

The two looked at each other and smiled, before looking back to the class. Ochaco lifted herself off of Izumi “Suppose we should tell you. every heard of the H.M.I?”

“Hero Merchandises International?” Momo answered.

“Yep, that’s them. They make hero-based merchandise all around the world. A few weeks ago, they came to speak with me and Deku to ask if they could make a Hero brand based off of us. All we needed to do was Trademark our Hero aliases, which Nezu helped us with, and boom! We get royalties each month directly into our accounts”

The whole class was in shock. With all of their training, they hadn’t really taken the time to think about hero merch. 

Ojiro decided to speak up “Hey, how do we get companies to make merch for us?”

“It’s kinda like internships, they’ll send official requests to you if their interested” Izumi told him.

Momo came forward and felt the fabric of Izumi’s hoody “Wow, this is really nice, it looks really comfortable”

“Yeah, they really are. I even got one for Eri to! Here ill show you a picture!” the whole class herded around the sofa the see the picture.

Meanwhile, Shot had left to see if he could buy a Deku Hoody but it wasn’t just hoodies but backpacks, lunch boxes and even Chibi dolls. Luckily, he had Endeavour’s credit card info, so why not treat himself?”

A week later, Shoto’s room was filled with Chibi Deku’s.


	21. Destruction Incarnate part 2

The corpses of heroes were littered around her. As usual, the cannon fodder didn’t last very long. After Izumi searched their bodies, and found six wallets. Heroes often carried their wallets with them on the job, which was useful for Izumi.

The whole area was a mess. Izumi had been hiding out at a shipyard, but she must have been followed. Dozens of ships were had been sunken, containers strewn all over. The ground was shattered and partially flooded. Luckily, the heroes attack while she was only half awake when she fought. If that wasn’t the case, the whole shipyard was would have been decimated.

A small part of Izumi felt bad for all the Heroes, but then she remembered they had done nothing to help her. She would on occasion, spar a hero or two, mostly because they had a loving family to go back to. But most of these “Heroes” were selfish pieces of dog shit. 

Izumi left the shipyard, deciding that she should find another place to sleep. but first, she should get something to eat.

The Cat Café was not somewhere Izumi frequented often. It was a nice place, but Izumi never came to often, so the heroes wouldn’t track her there. She bought a cup of hot chocolate and five cookies, finally taking a moment to relax. 

Izumi tried to get piece and quiet whenever she could. Over the years, the amount of Heroes they sent after her lessened, but it didn’t stop. She honestly just wanted them to leave her alone. Why could they understand this was all their fault. They could have helped, her, stopped her from becoming the person she is now, but they didn’t. 

*Ding!* Izumi looked up from her cookies to see a brown haired girl enter the shop. The girl was about her age, fifteen, a foot shorter than Izumi. Her brown hair was cut in a bob cut, and she had noticeable permanent blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a black and pink hoody and white shirt, but Izumi was able to see toned muscles underneath her shirt. She looked innocent, but Izumi had enough experience over the years to not take things at face value. This could easily be an ambush.

The girl looked over to Izumi, and gave her a wink. Anyone else would have blushed in embarrassment, but Izumi was to dead inside to care. After she grabbed her drink, the girl made her way to sit in Izumi’s booth.

“Hey there, how’s it going?”

“Not interested. Piss off”

The girl didn’t seem fazed. “Ooooh, feisty. I like that.”

Izumi signed as it was clear the girl wasn’t gonna take the hint. “listen, I’m not interested. Get lost while I’m still in a good mood”

“Now now, no need to be like that. Can’t we just-“ she paused, and her eyes suddenly widened in surprise “Y-you, your, her”

“You recognise me? Good. So, take the hint; Leave. Me. ALONE”

The girl got up and nearly ran out of the Café. The café owner gave her a look “Could you please not scare my other costumers away?”

“Not my fault. She was the one couldn’t take a hint”

The café owner knew who she was, but he also knew it wasn’t worth it the call the heroes. She was just another costumer to him. “Okay, well enjoy your drink ma’am”

Izumi left the Café soon after, and immediately noticed the brown-haired girl on the other side of the street. 

Izumi had a bad feeling about this.

The girl watched Izumi as she walked down the street, and to Izumi’s dismay, the girl was following her. She kept her distance, not getting to close, but making sure to keep Izumi within her line of sight.

Izumi took a turn down an alley way, and sure enough, the girl followed her. But she didn’t expect Izumi to stop, turn around and grab her, pinning her against the wall. “Your either really stupid or downright suicidal. Why the hell are you following me!?”

“Because, you’re my idol”

“What?”

“My idol. The first time I saw the kind of power you had, I was obsessed with you. There was no one who could bring you down, even the Top 10 heroes fear you. I never thought I’d ever get to meet you though.” She then pulled out a notebook out of, somewhere, and held it up to Izumi “Can I get your autograph?”

Izumi was slightly taken aback, but kept her cool “What’s your name?”

“Ochaco. Pleasure to meet you”

Izumi was still a bit sceptical, but there was something about this girl that told Izumi she wasn’t a hero. “Well then, Ochaco, do you have a house?”

“Yes”

“A sofa?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Good, Lead the way. I need to sleep”

Ochaco’s eyes lit up as she grabbed Izumi’s arm and practically dragged her out of the ally. At least she’d have somewhere to sleep tonight.


	22. Final-End part 3

Kamino ward had barley began its reconstruction after the fight between All Might and the leader of the League of Villains, All for One. Things had just begun to return to normal, until the attack came. Portals made of black gunk manifested all over the city, and the artificial monstrosities known as Nomu burst forth, and began tearing the city apart. The Heroes tried to hold them back, but they were all quickly overwhelmed. In mere minutes, Kamino ward was once again in ruin.

At the same spot where the Symbols of Peace and Evil fought, 3 figures appeared. They resembled the three missing UA students, who had been taken by an unknown villain. But now they were completely different. They were corrupted, twisted versions of their previous selves. With a single, powerful punch, the one once known as Ochaco Uraraka levelled part of the city. 

From her hidden lab, Izumi watched in delight as her “Gravity Queen” caused destruction even greater than All for One in his battle with All Might. Her cannon fodder Nomu did their jobs well, thinning out the Heroes, which would no doubt get the attention of the top 10. She kept her High-Ends back as back up. Not that her Final-Ends would need any help. They would be more than capable. Acid Dragon and Sea Queen were not as strong as Gravity Queen, but each of them was more than a match for All Might on their own. But Ochaco’s power could rival All Might in his Prime, and that was just her physical power alone. 

Her Final-Ends were perfection incarnate, the result of years of experimentation, research, and countless sleepless nights. It made her so proud to see her perfect creations to be outstanding successes. Soon, everyone would know her name. everyone who had ever hurt her and doubted her, would pay. Starting with All Might.

All Might, and the rest of the top 10 Heroes arrived to see Kamino destroyed. This paled in comparison to the last attack, the bodies of Heroes and civilians littered the ground. As they made their way through the city, they easily dealt with the white and grey Nomu, but they didn’t lower their guard. They had received intel that the three missing UA students were at the centre of the city. But they were… different. The Heroes knew about Ochaco’s attack on UA, and her transformation. And that was anything to go on, they had to ready for anything.

They were not ready for this.

They had all seen Ochaco’s new appearance, but they were all horrified at the sight of Mina and Tsuyu. They both shared the same matured Amazonian looks that Ochaco now had, with additional features as well. Mina had new draconic characteristics, thick scales, fangs, and powerful wings, while Tsuyu was a large amalgamation of different aquatic creatures. 

“Hello there, Heroes, we’ve been waiting or you” Ochaco greeted them with a fake smile. 

“Young Uraraka, Ashido, Asui, what happened to you?” All Might asked, still not able to believe his students had become…this. 

“We’ve become perfect, the perfect versions of ourselves “Mina told him.

“All thanks to our Queen” Tsuyu finished.

Endeavour scoffed “Queen? Must be the Doctor who’s behind the Nomu. It seems we’ll have to beat the information out of them”

“Their still kids Endeavour, even if they are like this, their must be a way to save them. Ryukyu argued.

Crust nodded in agreement, I agree with her, we cannot simply- LOOK OUT!” the Shield Hero jumped in the way as Mina flew in, firing two powerful geysers of boiling Acid at the heroes. Cust used his shields to block it, but they didn’t hold for long. The superheated acid quickly burned through Crust’s shields, hitting his arms and chest, the force sending him flying through the air. Mirko managed to catch him, and lay him on the ground. His arms took the worst of the damage, the acid still eating away at his flesh.

“Wash! You need to wash the acid off before it kills him!” Mirko called to the Washing Hero, who ran over to them.

“I DON’T THINK SO, RIBBIT!” the massive form of Tsuyu charged at them, not giving the Rabbit Hero a chance to react. Ryukyu transformed and locked arms with her, but even then Tsuyu was stiller bigger and stronger, easily overpowering the dragon hero. Tsuyu bent her arms backwards, snapping them like twigs. Mirko brought her leg down on Tsuyu’s head with an extreme amount of force, but to no affect. In the blink of an eye, Tsuyu’s massive webbed hand wrapped around the Rabbit hero’s leg, and crushed it within her grip. She then tossed her air into the air, catching her by her head. With her free hand, she picked up the still conscious Ryukyu and slammed both their heads into the ground, burying them.

Wash blasted her with pressurised water cannons, but yet again they did nothing to her. She turned to see the number 8 Hero standing in front of the injured Crust. “Water? Really, ribbit? I’m a amalgamation of multiple different sea creatures and you though a little water gun was gonna stop me? Let me show you how it’s done” Water began to flow from her body, swirling around her, before she threw a small tidal wave at the two heroes. Wash quickly grabbed Crust jumped out of the way as the wave struck, tearing apart the ground they were just standing on. Clawed octopus tentacles manifested from Tsuyu’s back, lashing out at Wash. Crust managed to get back into fight, making a shield just in the nick of time. It held, but Crust wasn’t in any condition to make many more shields. The tentacles appeared from the ground, grabbing Crust’s legs and throwing him into a nearby building. Tsuyu lunged at Wash, who tried to fire another water blast, but the water froze over. The cause being Tsuyu’s new Cryokinetic Quirk. Her fist crushed Wash’s washing machine like body, leaving water and blood leaking from it.

Meanwhile, as All Might battle against Ochaco, Mina fought against the other remaining Heroes, that being Endeavour, Hawks, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, Best Jeanist, and Yoroi Musha. Endeavour tried to burn Mina, but her scales easily withstood the flames. She opened her fanged jaws, firing a strange blue substance, that quickly enveloped the Fiery Hero, trapping him as it expanded and hardened. 

“What the hell is this!? Why won’t my flames work!?”

“My new draconic aesthetic isn’t my only improvement. My bodies now walking chemical laboratory, so I’m no longer limited to just acid. I can replicate any chemical substance I’ve consumed, and even mix some together. What your trapped in is a mixture of fire extinguishing foam, expanding foam, and hardening foam”

As Endeavor continued to struggle, Edgeshot and Hawks moved in to strike. The Ninja themed hero used his body to tied up Mina’s body, while Hawks shot his feather at Mina’s pressure points, hoping to bring her down. But her pressure points were protected by her scales, harmlessly bouncing off. With a mere flex of her muscles, she forced Edgeshot off of her, and flew up at Hawks. Edgeshot attempted to help, but some reason his body wouldn’t respond. He dropped to floor, unable to move a single muscle. Minas easily matched Hawks speed, grabbing him out of the air, and flew down, piledriving his body into the ground.

As she stood up, branches and clothing fibres wrapped around her, as Best Jeanist and Kamui Woods attempted to hold her “What the hell did you do to Edgeshot?” Kamui asked.

“Relax, it’s just a simple muscle relaxant. Trust me it’s a mercy compared to what I’m going to do to you” Acid secreted from her scales, melting away the wood and clothing threads. Mina then fires a blast of fire at Kamui, sending his charred body to the ground. Mina appeared in front of Jeanist in a mere second, backhanding him so hard there was an audible *Crunch* as his jaw shattered. 

The Equipped Hero Yoroi was next. His Quirk allowed him to manipulate metal, which included his weapon and armour. He formed his sword into a cat’o’nine tails whip blade, slashing at her from all directions, but her acid destroyed them on contact. She delivered a brutal punch to his armour, both crushing and melting it. she continued to wail in on the armoured hero until his armour was almost non-existent, his skin badly acid burned.

Endeavour finally managed to free himself, and charged at the pink skinned dragon girl, only for her to fire a blast o boiling acid at him. He countered with his flames, but Mina was much faster and appeared behind him, her clawed knuckles piercing his back. She lifted him into the air, and brought he knee up as she dropped him, breaking his body backwards with a sickening *crack!* his body slumped to the floor, unmoving.

Mina took a moment to look over her handy work, pleased with herself. Tsuyu walked over, having dealt with the other heroes. 

“Good job, ribbit”

“You to, Tsu! Mistress is going to be so happy!”

“Do you think we should help Ochaco?”

They looked over to the battle between the two titans, both locked in battle.

“No, let her have her fun”


	23. Destruction Incarnate part 3

Izumi had to admit, Ochaco’s couch was pretty comfortable. She had taken refuge at Ochaco’s house over the last week, and it was quite nice to not having to switch locations very day. Ochaco’s family owned a construction business, which hadn’t been doing too well, until Izumi stared levelling small sections of entire cities. Ochaco’s family made more money than they ever had before, and Ochaco was so grateful to Izumi she started her own Cult fan club about her, and Izumi wasn’t sure to either be impressed or disturbed. 

Izumi hadn’t fully trusted Ochaco at first, but over the last few days, to many things pointed away from Ochaco being an undercover hero. First of all, Ochaco was actually a villain, and quite a well known one. Gravita had a reputation for targeting Hero’s and ruining hero operations, and enjoyed taking hero’s bodies to harvest them for money. A whole human body was worth $45 million, or 4,809,217,500.00 Japanese Yen. Ochaco’s Quirk also matched Gravita’s, as it was an extremely powerful gravity type Quirk, that once Ochaco touched an object, she could manipulate its gravity, almost like telekinesis. She could lift entire buildings, and usually dropped them on unsuspecting heroes. And she did all this for the sake of her own family. 

While she was nice, Ochaco was also insufferable. She constant made moves on Izumi, and seemed pretty disappointed when she got nothing for her efforts. To be fair, Izumi was dead on the inside, and had spent so many years dealing with shit, she never really managed to take the time to question her own sexuality.

She was shaken as Ochaco came home, holding four boxes of pizza. “Hey! What you watching?”

“Some American anime called RWBY. Didn’t know America made anime. I quite like it actually.”

“Cool! Give me a sec and I’ll join you. Take your pick, each pizza’s different.”

One thing Izumi never worried about was being poisoned or drugged, as her Darkness simply absorbed it. One of the many bullshit abilities she had.

Ochaco put the pizzas down on the table, and took a seat next to Izumi. and for the first time, in a long, long time, she found that she could tolerate someone. Just a little.

All Might was angry. Really angry. Why? He had just had another argument with Sir Nightmare, who kept pestering All Might about giving One for All to his handpicked student Mirio. It had been non-stop for months now. It was because Izumi Midoriya, the World Shaker, had been promoted to an Omega level Villain. The most dangerous type of villains. The Quirks that Omega level villains had where referred to as Omega level Quirks, which were Quirks that jumped ahead of the natural evolution of Quirks. There were only 8 Omega level villains in the world, not including Midoriya, who was now Omega 9. These villains were on the same level as All for One, who was Omega 1. They existed around the world, each in different countries. In Australia, a man with the world’s most powerful GeoKinetic Quirk lived in the Austrian outback. He was known as Omega 3, and possessed the power to reshape an entire continent, and create sandstorms that could engulf entire countries. In Hawaii, a woman, referred to as Omega 6 with a Quirk that allowed her to become a Kraken-like sea creature had driver every hero away, and guarded the island with extreme prejudice. And in Canada, a man known as Omega 4, had the power to become a mountain sized Shenlong type Dragon. And those were the one’s All Might knew about.

Now that Midoriya was a Omega level Villain, only High-Class Heroes, the designated 5 strongest heroes in their respected countries, were even allowed to approach Omega level villains. Nighteye was convinced that if Mirio was given One for All, he could defeat not only Izumi Midoriya and All for One, but every other Omega level villain out there. 

He was a fool.

All for One was no ordinary villain. Toshinori spent years preparing for his fight against All for One, training against various types of elemental Quirks, Quirks that granted high level of durability, Quirks that could reflect Kinetic energy, and training under some of the greatest fighters in the world. And even after that, he still needed the help from Sir Nighteye, Gran Torino, and countless other dearly missed Heroes just to weaken him to the point All Might could fight on even terms with him. And even after all that, it still cost him a lung and his stomach to land the final blow, and he only managed it because the tyrant had underestimated him. 

Mirio was undoubtably skilled for his age, but even if All Might did give the kid his Quirk, Mirio would need another 5 years at the very least to hope to stand against All for One. Not the mention Izumi Midoriya, who possessed not one, but two Quirks, each one alone had equal, if not potentially greater power than One for All. 

One for All was his to pass on, and Nighteye had no right to decide his successor for him. Besides, he was teaching at UA this year, and he had quite the selection of potential candidates to choose from.

Izumi felt very conflicted right now. She and Ochaco had been watching TV for hours, and her brown-haired fan girl had fallen asleep on her shoulder. While she hated most actual physical contact, she didn’t want to wake Ochaco. She looked very cute peaceful while she slept, so she might as well leave her be.


	24. Mochi-Mochi pt5

“Well, if your going to go all out, I might as well do the same.”

Izuku’s muscles became Mochi, as he then adds addition Mochi to them, expanding them to 4 times their original size. He then compacted it, making his muscles extremely dense, increasing his physical power. Izuku then covered his limbs with Armament, making his muscles even stronger. 

“Gladiator Mochi”

Before Mirio could understand what was happening, his opponent rocketed right at him, sucker punching him in the solar plexus. He coughed up blood, and the force sent him flying back. But as he flew through the air, he felt a violent tug, as Izuku’s Mochi was still attached to him, bringing him flying towards Izuku’s waiting fist. 

“GODZILLA MOCHI!” 

The young villain’s entire arm expanded and enlarged itself, 5 times its original size. It slammed into Mirio with extreme force, crushing his body into the ground. If not for One for All the attack would have killed him. But Mirio was far from done. He jumped up, and pulled his fist back, before he launched a powerful blast of air pressure at the villain.

“TEXAS POWER!”

Izuku formed his Mochi into the shape of a large turtle shell, coating it in his Armament. 

“GAMERA MOCHI!”

At least a mile away, Nejire and Tamaki had managed to rescue the unconscious Sir Nighteye and Gran Torino. Mirio was locked in battle with a powerful villain, one that even Nighteye had told Mirio not to underestimate. And if he could easily take down two Pro Heroes like it was no big deal, Mirio might actually be in trouble. They got the knocked-out heroes to a nearby ambulance, before running to help their friend. 

They could only hope they got there in time.

Back with Izuku and Mirio, the surrounding area was in ruins. They stood a few meters apart, panting for breath. 

Mirio looked up at his opponent, blood dripping from his face. “I think it’s time to end this”

The young villain responded “Couldn’t agree more”

Mirio poured all of One for All’s power into his arms, glowing a brilliant blue with power. Izuku’s arm twisted and shifted, growing in size, becoming three massive draconic Armament covered fists. The two powerhouses lunged at each other, and unleashed their finishing moves.

“UNITED STATES OF POWER!!!”

“KING GHIDORAH MOCHI!!!”

Each attack hit its target. The power of each attack was so powerful, the ground around them was pushed back. The shockwave destroyed what remained of the surrounding buildings, and could be felt for miles. 

As the dust settled, both Izuku and Mirio lay on the ground, unable to move. The final exchange had taken everything out of them, leaving them both unconscious.

When Mirio awoke, he was being held by his friends Nejire and Tamaki.

“Hey guys. Did I win?” he asked.

Nejire gave him a sad look “I’m sorry Mirio, but, he got away”

“But you definitely did a number on him. if he’s out there, he’s in no shape to fight. We already contacted Mr Aizawa. If anyone can track down that villain, Aizawa can” Tamaki tried reassured him. 

Aizawa lost the villain.

He got a call from two of his top three problem children. Mirio had been fighting against a villain and apparently lost, so they needed help to find the injured villain. Finding him wasn’t to hard, but even injured, the villain was still a pain to deal with. He must have known about his Erasure, and knew to never stay in Aizawa’s eye sight for to long. He eventually lost the villain in the back alleys.

He searched for half an hour, but to no avail. He realised he might as well go see how his problem children were doing.

If only he knew how close he was……

Izuku had never taken a beating like that before. Mirio packed one hell of a punch, and Izuku was amazed he was even conscious after Mirio’s final smash. Izuku had never been so thankful for his endurance training in his life. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have been able to get away. Even then, Eraser Head was hot on his tail, but he managed to lose him. just barley.

As he slowly made his way home, he knew his mother and sister would be in bed, so he would be able to tend to his wounds without them noticing. He quietly entered the house, locking the door behind him and made his way to his room. But to his surprise/horror, Hanabi was sitting on his bed with her arms crossed.

“Hey big bro. Where have you been all evening?”


	25. Invincible: Daughter of Might

Ochaco Uraraka, the girl chosen to by All Might to be his successor, was completely drained from a long day of training. Who knew moving piles of metallic trash would be so tiring? Her mentor, All Might, had to attended to his Hero work, but he promised to see her before the day was up. 

Ochaco was training to receive One for All, a power that was passed from person to person, becoming stronger with every user. All Might had chosen Ochaco to take on his power, as his injury had taken a massive toll on his body, reducing the amount of time he could work as a Hero to three hours a day. This only made Ochaco more determined to finish her training.

As she attempted to move a fridge without the use of her Quirk, it was lifted off the ground by someone else. For a moment, she thought is was All Might, but as the figure threw the fridge away, she saw it wasn’t All Might at all. Before her stood a 6’5-foot-tall, 17-year-old girl, with fluffy forest green hair tied in a ponytail, with equally green eyes. She wore a green hoodie with rolled up sleeves, leaving her muscular arms on display, along with a plain white t-shirt and green and black combat pants. She possessed a lean and curvy figure, her white t-shirt allowed Ochaco to make out her six pack, and her gifted chest. She looked Ochaco up and down, as if examining her.

“Hey. My eyes are up here.”

Ochaco stopped looking at the girl’s large bust and looked up to meet her gaze, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

“So, you’re his replacement huh?” the girl asked, her eyebrow raised.

“R-replacement?”

“Yeah. I’m asking if you’re the one Mr Smiley Trash chose to be his replacement. Well, are you?”

Ochaco didn’t know how to respond. Did she mean All Might? How did this girl know All Might was training her? Was she spying on them? Did she know about One for All?

“Y-yeah, that’s me. W-why who’s asking?” Ochaco tried (And failed) to sound confident, as this girl was very intimidating.

“Oh good, I was worried for a sec I had the wrong girl”

Eh?

“Listen, if all your doing is cleaning up a beach, you’ll never be able to wield One for All effectively. At this rate you’ll end up with busted arms. Here have this” 

The green haired girl handed Ochaco a card, which she took with caution. It was a Gym member ship. On not just any gym. It was a Gym pass to one of the best Gyms in Japan, which allowed Quirk use as well. They were really expensive, only rich kids and High-ranking heroes could afford them.

“It expires a week before the UA entrance exam. The Gym will help you build your body more than this dump, so you’ll have a better time handling the backlash One for All has. You’ll thank me later. Good luck. You’ll need it” without another word, the girl walked away, leaving Ochaco stunned looking at the expensive membership.

An hour later, All Might almost coughed his lungs out when Ochaco told him what happened. 

“Sensei, who was she?” Ochaco asked him, very much concerned to who that girl was.

He seemed very reluctant to answer but with a heavy sigh, he told her: “Well Young Uraraka, that was my daughter Izumi. who’s also the Strongest student in UA’s hero Couse”

“………”

“Wait, did I not tell you?”

“NO!!”

Ochaco would not see Izumi again until after the entrance exam, after she broke BOTH HER LEGS and HER FUCKING RIGHT ARM. All Might failed to tell her about just how strong the backlash for One for All was. if not for that Gym pass, Ochaco was unsure if she would have passed. 

Ochaco went to the beach she had cleaned up, and saw Izumi sitting upon the pile of beach garbage Ochaco made over the last ten months.

“So, you’re here. Good, now I can give you some proper training with that new Quirk of yours”

“Wait what?”


	26. Invincible: Daughter of Might pt2

“Izumi?”

The tall girl turned around at the sound of her name, and Izumi’s face turned into one of barley contained anger as she looked down at a familiar blonde skeleton with baggy clothes. His sunken eyes were filled with surprise as he looked up at his daughter.

Toshinori tried to give his best smile “OH! How are you!? I wasn’t expecting to see y-“

“Shut it”

He immediately shut up, realizing small talk wasn’t going to work. Izumi’s gaze made him want to dig a hole bury himself alive, a trait she shared with her mother. He should know. He’s had that gaze more times than he’d like to remember.

“That only reason I’m here is because I can do a better job of training your Successor than you can” she told her father.

“Now hold on, how you think your better qualified to teach Young Uraraka than I am?” he asked her, his pride hurt a bit.

She smiled smugly at him “Well for one, I’ve personally mentored an entire first year hero class on my own, and all of them now have their Provisional licenses. Two, five of those kids had Quirks far to strong for them, and only thanks to me are they able to use them effectively. Three, part of my Quirk is derived from One for All, and I’ve had years training with it, while you could use 100% right off the bat. That’s why I’m better qualified than you, dad” 

Both Ochaco and Toshinori were gobsmacked. Neither of them had expected that at all, and Izumi seemed extremely confident in herself.

She turned to face Ochaco, and handed her a backpack. It was heavy and as Ochaco opened it, she saw what seemed to be weights.

“Weights?”

“Super compressed training weights. A friend in the Support Department made them for me. Put them on and do at least some basic exercises. When you get to UA, we’ll have access to top of the line training equipment, so think of this as a weeklong warm up”

Ochaco was stunned. Izumi had gone out of way to help her, and hadn’t asked for anything in return. Apart from her parents, this was the most anyone had ever done for her. “Thank you. I don’t know what to say.”

Izumi gave her a shit-eating grin “Oh, don’t thank me yet. I expect you to do 10 laps of this beach with those weights before the sun’s down. Get going”

As he walked home, Toshinori couldn’t help but feel inadequate. His daughter was just like her mother, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

He knew she hated him. He knew he resented him not being there enough, for being an absent father and husband. For putting work over family. And…… and for what happened six years ago. 

Katsuki Bakugo was really not happy. The fact he was being put through downright hellish training wasn’t bad enough, but his ‘trainer’ was nowhere in sight. 

Katsuki wore heavy weights on his wrists and ankles, which were making it really difficult to move around, even with his explosions. Usually, working out would make him sweat more, but the environment was an artificial artic waste land. This meant his body had to work 5 times harder to make sweat to produce his explosions. The whole point was to hep Katsuki build up e heavy resistance to his weakness to cold, while also pushing his body to its limits.

“KATSUKI!”

He felt a sharp slap to the back of his head. His big sister, Izumi, stood over him, with her signature shit-eating smile. “Who said you could slack off, huh?”

“I WASN’T SLACKING OFF!”

“THEN GET BACK TO WORK! NO PAIN NO GAIN!”

Shoto had enough for the day. He had been training for hours, and he really needed to sleep. But as he put his head on his pillow, his phone went off. He unlocked his phone, and was greeted with the picture of a shit-eating grin emoji from Izumi. 

He immediately put his phone down. He wasn’t in the mood for Izumi right now.

Ochaco, Katsuki and Shoto all entered UA, hoping there first day would be normal. Hoping no weird shit would happen.

Weird shit happened.

First their teacher was a sleep deprived homeless man/caterpillar. Then, instead of going to orientation, there were having a Quirk apparition test. And finally, because some idiot had to say it, the person who scored the lowest on the test would be expelled.

But worst of all, their teacher, Mr Aizawa, had an all to familiar shit-eating grin.

Ochaco, Katsuki and Shoto all had the same thought: “shit”


	27. Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story about how Hitoshi makes the fatal mistake of pranking Izuku.
> 
> Hilarity ensues.

Hitoshi Shinso was happy he finally transferred over to the Hero course, and he surprisingly fit right in, with all of weirdness of Class 1-A. 

He was talking to Denki as he got his morning coffee, having a conversation about the upcoming internships, when Katsuki ran up to him, panting for breath. 

"Insomniac, did actually do it!?" he asked, his voice sounding surprisingly scared.

"Did I do what?"

"You fucking know what! Did you prank Deku!?"

Hitoshi did in fact, prank Class 1-A's resident broccoli boi. last night he locked Izuku in his room with Eri, after Hitoshi told her Izuku would tell her how babies were made. the purple haired insomniac couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered Izuku begging Hitoshi to let him out.

"Don't laugh!" Katsuki warned him "Deku's the prank king around. And what you did was basically a declaration of war. Either you beg for forgiveness, or suffer Deku's wrath"

But Hitoshi just laughed "Nice try, but no way Izuku is-" he was suddenly cut off as he began to feel weird. Like he really needed to use the bathroom. BADLY.

"Hey Shinso!"

He looked up to see Izuku standing across the room, holding a bottle of pills, and the label read: Laxatives.

Hitoshi's eyes widened in shock, and he immediately ran to use the bathroom.

"Don't fuck with the king"

After what seemed to be an eternity, the effects of the laxatives wore off. Hitoshi was relieved. At least it was over. But as he got to get of the toilet, he found he was stuck. he tried to get up again, but he found himself stuck on the toilet. Izuku had superglued him to the toilet. 

He didn't panic though. Izuku might be mad, but no way would he leave Hitoshi here.

As he tried to stay calm, he got a text on his phone. he looked at the screen to see Izuku had sent him three messages:

Izuku: *Hey Hitoshi. Don't worry, the superglue only lasts five hours, and you've been on the toilet for two already, so only three to go*

Well, that was certainly a relief. the second message read:

Izuku: *Did you know, Mineta has a twin sister in the Support Department? And she's just as bad as her brother.

An odd bit of trivia, but why would Izuku tell him that?

Izuku: *And I gave her a key to your room. Have fun ;-)*

Fear coursed through Hitoshi's body as the door the his bathroom opened, revealing a what could only be described as a genderbent version of Mineta

She giggled mischievously, like miniature version of Midnight " Hey there cutie, ready for a good time?"

"IZUKU YOU BASTARD!"

UA would forever be haunted by the sound of Hitoshi's cries that night, serving as a constant reminder that you don't prank the Prank King Deku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Quick questions:  
> 1) Is anyone here a fan of RWBY? if you are, let me know in the comments and I'll make a Rwby/MHA AU.
> 
> 2) Does anyone here want smut? And if you do, any weird specifics?


	28. MHA/RWBY AU1

Remnant. A world filled with monsters of darkness, and the warriors of light who fend off the darkness. A world with a broken moon, a world filled with extraordinary powers.

Izuku Midoriya pondered this as he tinkered with one of his weapons, Plunder, a large sword, which sheath doubled as a high-calibre automatic rifle. 

He was the son of All for One, and man who had been alive since the dawn of man, when Aura and Semblances were first discovered. Izuku and his father Hisashi shared the Semblance of All for One, a power which could take away the Aura and Semblances of others, able to stockpile a countless amount of unique powers. Which each victim, their own aura grew, growing far stronger than any normal human in Remnant.

Izuku was brought from his thoughts as he heard a knock on his door, and his adopted brother, Tenko, or Tomura when it came to business, walked into the room. Tenko was a dog Fanus, or more accurately a Black Wolf Dog Fanus, which as obvious by the pair of wolf eyes atop his head and the tail that swung back and forth behind him.

“Izuku, its time.”

“Thanks Tenko. Where are we meeting them?”

“A warehouse in Vale. I don’t get why Dad asked you to do this, though. I could take Katsuki and Dabi and that would be enough.”

“Don’t forget Tenko, while she might only possess half the Fall Maiden’s power, Cinder Fall is still dangerous. I’m just going as insurance”

“Fine, let me grab Agony first” Agony was a pair of fingerless, full arm gauntlets. Each gauntlet had a variety of weapons, including semi-automatic guns, blades, serrated knuckles etc. all powered by different types of Dust crystals. 

Once Izuku and Tomura were ready, there butler/barkeeper Kurogiri, who possessed an invaluable Semblance that allowed him to create Warp gates, to any given location, teleported both Izuku and Tomura to the warehouse, where Roman Torchwick, one of the worst criminals in the Four Kingdoms, and Cinder Fall, one of Salem’s followers, a well as her lap dogs Mercury and Emerald , were waiting.

“Well, hello there, how good to see you” Torchwick greeted them.

“Hello Roman. How’s business of late? Izuku asked.

“Quite good actually, more Dust than I’ve ever seen before”

“Even though you got your ass handed to you by a teenager?” Tomura snickered, not at all trying to hide laughter.

“A simple case of bad luck that a Huntress in training happened to be at the exact same store I was robbing. We still have plenty of Dust anyways”

“Excuse me Gentlemen”

The three of them turned their attention to Cinder “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get down to business. The reason I summoned you two here is- “

But Izuku interrupted her “You didn’t summon us, you asked us here. You should be thankful we even came. Remember your place, bitch”

Emerald was infuriated by this “HEY! You can’t speak to her like that! Apologise!”

“Or what, you gonna throw a tantrum? Make us hallucinate with that Semblance of yours? Try it and I’ll cut your eyes out” Tomura told her, emanating a deathly aura. Emerald instantly backed down, shivering in fear.

Izuku decided to intervene “Now now, we’re not here to fight. Lets just do our business and be done with it. So Cinder, why did you ‘ask’ us here?” His tone was calm enough, but it carried a dangerous edge to it. 

If Cinder was insulted by Izuku, she did a good job of hiding it. “Well, you see, I want to order three large shipments of Trigger from you”

Trigger. Originally, it was a drug developed by the Atlesian Military, designed to increase their soldier’s physical capabilities, and to greatly enhance their Aura and Semblances. However, the formula was stolen and sold onto the black market, allowing criminal groups to develop all of their own versions of Trigger. Some versions lasted longer but had less of a power boost, while other granted a greater power boost but for a shorter amount of time. Izuku and his family possessed one of the best Trigger formulas, which made it highly desirable. 

“Three shipments? That’s quite a lot. I can arrange it, but that’s gonna cost 75,000 Lien in total. Do you even have that kind of money?”

“Of course, we do. I would also like to order some weapons. I heard you managed to get your hands on some of the new Atlesian Paladins. Is that true?”

“Just one of the prototypes. We’re in the process of reverse engineering the technology, but it will take some time.

“I look forward to it. I will contact you when I have the fund to pay for the Trigger. Until then Gentlemen” Without another word Cinder and her lap dogs left.

Izuku turned to Roman “You really know how to pick ‘em, don’t you?”

Roman just sighed “What can I say, she pays well”

An hour after Izuku and Tenko returned home, Ochaco entered Izuku’s room, holding a folder. 

“Hey Izuku, here’s that file you wanted”

“Thanks Ochaco” he took the folder from her as she sat on his lap. The file was on Ruby Rose, the girl who gave Roman trouble. and he was shocked at what he saw.

Silver eyes.

“She has Silver eyes. And here I thought they were all dead.”

Ochaco was surprised as well “Yeah, didn’t Salem’s followers whipe them all out?”

“It seems they missed someone. And she’s being allowed to take Beacon’s entrance exam early.” A shit-eating grin appeared on Izuku’s face “This gives me an idea.”

Ochaco poked him in the face “What are you planning Izu?”

“I’m sending Katsuki to Beacon”

“……………”

“What?”

“Izuku no”

“Izuku yes!”


	29. Final-End part 4

All Might was faced many villains in his time as a Hero. Some minor, others terrifying beyond normal human comprehension. But he had never considered he would have to fight one of his own students.

He gritted his teeth as the corrupted version of Ochaco easily matched him blow for blow with ease, barley putting any effort into fight against the number 1 Hero. Even so, bit by bit, she was pushing him back, her power overwhelming compared to All Might’s weakening state. With One for All passed on the Mirio Togata, All Might was running on One for All’s embers.

“What’s wrong All Might, you seem to be struggling. Are you sure you should be up and about in your condition?” She taunted him, with a smile that reminded him of All for One.

“That cocky attitude of yours will be your downfall!” He shouted back.

All Might delivered a vicious punch to Ochaco’s chest, but she simply shrugged it off, blasting him with a powerful burst of dark pink energy. He just barley kept his footing, but he was still sent 20 feet backwards.

“Texas, SMASH!” He launched his signature attack, sending an air cannon right at her. It hit its target, but as the dust settled Ochaco stood unfazed.

“Empress Meteor” Ochaco raised her hand into the air, generating a large sphere of dark pink energy. It hovered in the sky above them, like a miniature pink sun. Ochaco dropped it on All Might, who attempted to hold it up. It was like trying to hold up a city. It was too much, even for him, and the ground began to crack underneath his feet.

At the last moment, All Might used his right leg to create blast of pressurized air, propelling him sideways, causing the energy meteor to bury itself into the ground. as it dissipated, he barley managed to catch his breath as Ochaco was upon him, and struck him with a solid kick to his arm, and an audible *crack!* was heard as his bones shattered from the impact.

He fell to one knee, clutching his arm. Ochaco snickered at the sight of it, and taunted him even more “Ah, what’s the matter, not used to taking a hit like that? Is that really the best you can do? I must say I’m disappointed”

But despite the pain, he stood tall one more, the fire of determination in his eyes “I’m not anywhere near done yet. Not until I defeat you and undo what that Doctor had done to you!” he stomped the ground, which caused Ochaco to loose her balance for a split second, which All Might used to ram his fist into her gut, and her body was sent straight into nearby building.

But Ochaco was far from done.

The building she was knocked into began to glow pink, and was lifted into the air, along with several others. Ochaco floated in high in the sky, the buildings all orbiting her. With a wave of her hand, all the buildings were sent at All Might. he jumped onto a building just before it hit, and weaved his way up each building until he reached Ochaco, only for gravity to dramatically increase. he just managed to land on his feet, creating a large crater, but gravity was still to heavy, leaving him hardly able to move. Ochaco used this to crush him with even more buildings, burying him underneath a mountain rubble and metal.

With immense difficulty, All Might pulled himself out of the rubble, barely able to stand. Ochaco warped in front of him, a smug smile still plastered on her face. “Wow, your really are pathetic. I can’t believe how easy this is. Then again, how hard is it to beat up a walking corpse?”

“How about I show you what this walking corpse can do!”

With his good arm All Might tried to strike Ochaco, but she easily caught his fist and crushed it within her own, before burying her other fist into his face. She then channelled her power into her fist, forming a gauntlet of energy, before hitting him with a powerful uppercut, sending All Might high above the city. As he began to fall, Ochaco warped next to him, close lining him. She then flew towards the ground with such speed she broke the sound barrier, and drove All Might’s body into the ground.

Steam covered his body as All Might shrank rapidly, reverting into his skeletal form. He grasped at consciousness; his vison hazy as Ochaco stood tall above him.

“So, is that all you can do? Pathetic”

He tried to reach up for her, but his grip of consciousness slipped, and All Might lay motionless on the ground.

Soon after, all the Nomu, including the three transformed UA students left Kamino, leaving the top 10 heroes all in critical condition. 

Izumi couldn’t be happier. As she sat in her lab, she marvelled as her beautiful creations had exceeded all of her expectations, and now that the top 10 heroes temporarily out of commission, she could push her plans forward. 

“Mom, the delivery is here”

Izumi turned in her chair, to see her daughter, Eri, standing near her chair. She once had the body of a five-year-old, but now Eri possessed the body of a fifteen-year-old. Eri was Izumi’s first successful Final End Nomu, though due to her younger age, she only matured to a teenager. But her body had still been enhanced in the same way as the Ochaco and the others, her horn was longer, and her red eyes possessed a golden hue to them. 

“Oh good, did Himiko get the right girls?”

“Yes. I’ve got them strapped into the machines now. I must say, Ochaco certainly did a number on All Might didn’t she? I can’t wait to fight his successor when the time comes.”

“That time will come, but be patient Begin the procedure now please Eri. We need to build our ranks quickly while the hero’s recover.”

“Understood Mom”

Eri left, and tended to the machines holding Camie Utsushimi, and Saiko Intelli, her mother’s newest editions to the Final Ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hoped you liked this chapter. leaves a comment to tell me what you thought.


	30. Invincible: Daughter of Might pt3

10th place. Ochaco was safe from expulsion, but she felt she could have done better. But Izumi had told her not to use One for All just yet, not until she could use it without destroying her body. Inasa Yoarashi, tall and well-built boy with brown buzz cut hair can in first place with his powerful Wind Quirk, while a girl with an obvious Invisibility Quirk, Toru, came in last. She couldn’t help but feel bad for the girl, as she must have tried really hard to get into UA, and her dream was over before it began.

“Oh, by the way, no one’s getting expelled. It was logical ruse to make you all do your best”

Everyone looked at Aizawa with a dumbfounded look, expect the girl who came in second place, Momo, who acted like she knew the whole time that the part about being expelled was a lie. Ochaco remembered when Izumi told her Aizawa once expelled a whole class of students.

“You all did well today, but don’t take that as an excuse to slack off. Tomorrow we’ll be going over normal boring school stuff, so don’t get to exited. That’s all for today”

With that their Homeroom Teacher left, as the students went to the changing rooms. Inasa and Katsuki got along well enough, in a ‘I want to kick the shit out of you, but I still respect you’ kind of way. Shoto’s social skills were basically non-existent, and he wasn’t sure how to interact with the other guys. Meanwhile, Ochaco listened, as the pink-skinned girl Mina, got most of the other girls talking about the boys. Ochaco payed attention to their conversation, but, boys didn’t really interest her. Ochaco knew she was lesbian since she was thirteen, but she always reluctant about telling anyone. 

As she headed towards the school gates, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ochaco looked up to see izumi standing behind her.

“Hey Mochi cheeks. How was your first day?”

“I came tenth in the apprehension test, so couldn’t have been worse. And Mochi cheeks? Really?”

“Come on, your cheeks remind me of Mochi when you puff them out. It’s cute”

Ochaco tried to supress a blush “Stop it before I float you into the sun”

“Okay fine. So, now that you’re in UA, we can begin some more productive training. And for you to meet my other trainees”

“I’m not the only one?”

“Is that a rhetorical question? All three of you will be training together, and I won’t be going easy on you. the last few months was just a simple warm up. Meet me at the beach at about 7. See you later!”

Ochaco was still waiting for Izumi to turn up, as she was 10 minutes late. She was tempted to leave until she heard a familiar voice “Oi, gravity girl”

She was surprised to see Katsuki on the beach with her “Bakugo, wasn’t expending to see you here.”

“And I wasn’t expecting to see you two here”

They both turned to see Shoto on the beach with them as well. All three of them looked as confused as each other, but Ochaco began put the pieces together.

“Did Izumi send you both here?”

Both Katsuki and Shoto looked at her, before they both facepalmed. Of course, it was Izumi, who else?

“Glad to see you figured it out”

Ochaco jumped on the spot as Izumi seemingly materialized behind her. “I hate it when you do that!”

“Glad to see you’ve all met, but you can get to know each other later. Now is the time for training!” she told them, with a mischievous gin on her face

Katsuki smiled “Oh yeah, well then what are we waiting for? Bring it on Deku, I’m ready for anything!”

Green energy danced across her body as she dropped into a battle stance “All of three of you are gonna fight me at once. Come at me with all you got”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recovery Girl's gonna have a stroke.


	31. Puppets (Hero AU) Pt 3

Battle trial. Music to Izumi’s fluffy cat ears.

Izumi had passed the Entrance exam in 1st place, then aced the Quirk Apprehension Test, and to top it all off, she met that cute brunette she saved at the Entrance exam. So yeah, life was going great.

Now, All Might was teaching Class 1-A’s first Heroics class, and they would be enacting a Battle trial, which involved two teams of two, one Hero Team and one Villain Team. The objective involved a fake bomb, which the villains had to defend, and the heroes had to capture. 

She and Ochaco, the cute brunette, were on the Hero Team, while Katsuki, and the speedster Tenya, were on the Villain Team. Katsuki had been furious that Izumi had made it into UA, and now he would most likely use the Battle trial as a way to ‘teach her a lesson’. He was welcome to try.

As the Hero Team waited for the trial to start, Izumi looked over their costumes. Izumi’s Hero costumes consisted of a green and black overcoat with six yellow buttons and cuff links, shorts and orange socks with thin black stripes, and a pair of her red shoes. Ochaco’s costume consisted of a black full-body suit with a pale pink design. She had circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots with magenta soles and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the centre where the pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which are the same pale pink colour.

Izumi noticed Ochaco didn’t look to happy as she looked over her costume. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“I think they got my design wrong. It feels a tighter than I wanted, I’m going to have to have it modified. I know female heroines go for the sex appeal but this is ridiculous.”

“It’s okay, it happens. Besides, I’m not complaining” Izumi told her with a wink. Ochaco lit up like a fire work due to embarrassment. Izumi put her hand on Ochaco’s shoulder, “okay, I’m sorry. But you’re really fun to tease. But we should go over the plan”

Ochaco calmed down, and donned a confident smile “Alright, what’s the plan?”

“I’ve known Katsuki for years. I know he’s got it in for me, and there’s no chance in hell he’ll work with Tenya. Katsuki will just run off on his own to fight me, and we can use that to our advantage” Izumi smiled mischievously, and Ochaco couldn’t help but wonder what she had gotten herself into.

Turns out Izumi was right. Merely two minutes after the hero team entered the building, Katsuki jumped out at them with an Explosion aimed at their heads. 

To Izumi, time slowed as her relaxes jumped into action. With one arm, her wires latched onto the wall behind them, while her other arm grabbed Ochaco, allowing Izumi to pull them both to safety.

As the smoke cleared, Katsuki had his eyes locked onto Izumi and he looked ready to kill.

“Are you okay Ochaco?” Izumi asked her partner.

“Yeah, I’m fine”

“You remember the plan?”

“I’m ready when you are”

Katsuki charged at them like a wild bull, explosions crackling in his hands “Your dead Deku!”

“GO!”

Ochaco took off down the hall, as Izumi readied herself. Izumi’s wires sprung to life, forming into a spiderweb like structure, blocking Katsuki’s explosion. He jumped back, surprised that his attack was so easily blocked.

Izumi’s wires retracted and swirled around her, ready to strike. Katsuki glared at her, literally shaking with rage.

“What the hell are you doing here Deku?! This is a school for heroes, villains don’t belong here!”

“Well why are you here?”

“ARRRHHHH! You dare call me a villain! I’m gonna make you wish you were never born!”

“Whenever I look at your face I wish I wasn’t”

“DIE!” he charged at Izumi, his right arm pulled back. As he thrust his hand at her face, Izumi ducked, and wrapped a wire around Katsuki’s wrist. Shen then slid between his legs, and pulled the wire, flipping Katsuki into the air. While temporarily air-born, Izumi struck Katsuki in the stomach with a vicious kick, sending him flying. 

His body bounced off the ground, before he managed to catch himself. He shakenly stood up, the rage in his eyes still burning.

Izumi looked at him with a smug smile “Is that all you got, Kacchan?


	32. Final-End part 5

UA was shaken by the attack on Kamino, especially Class 1-A. they had witnessed their classmates cause horrifying amounts of destruction, and critically injure all of the top 10 Heroes.

But the most affect by this was Fumikage. Tsuyu was one of his most trusted friends. To see her, in that form, acting the way she did, it shook him to his core. As he sat in his room with Dark Shadow wrapped around him in a gentle hug, his door opened to reveal Class 1-B’s Pony, his girlfriend.

He and Pony had been together since after the Sports Festival, despite most of class 1-B having a dislike of Class 1-A. they had a very strong relationship, even though their personalities were seemingly quite different. Tsuyu had fully supported their relationship, as she found they were quite cute together.

She sat down next to him on his bed, gently stroking his feathered head “hey Blackbird. How’re you holding up?”

He and dark Shadow latched onto her in a hug, trembling as tears flowed from his eyes.

“Shh, shh, I’m here Blackbird, it’s okay” she tried to hold back her own tears.

They stayed in Fumikage’s room for hours, as the cried in each other’s embrace.

Himiko’s life had always been difficult.

When her Quirk manifested, she developed a craving obsession with blood. She couldn’t help it, it just felt natural to her, but her parents were disgusted with it, and tried to supress her obsession. They wanted her to be a "ideal young school girl expected of society."

This continued on for years until high school, where the mask she had been forced to wear broke. She had had enough, enough of pretending to be something, someone, she wasn’t, and she killed one of her classmates, and sucked out his blood with a straw. 

For a while, things were great. She lived her life the way she wanted. The life she should have been allowed to live. But as time went on, she found that she was alone. Even when she was a part of the League of Villains, the loneliness never left.

Then it hit her. The one thing she truly wanted, after all this time; Love. Not the twisted picture of love her Quirk had created, but actual, real love. She wanted someone to love, and for someone to love her back. That’s when she found Izumi.

Izumi had promised Himiko that if she helped her, she would make Himiko perfect, and would give her the love she craved. 

She first kidnapped Ochaco from her home, then, she kidnapped two other girls Izumi had taken an interest in. And now, after all that it was time.

Himiko was strapped into a large metal chair, with Izumi and her Final-Ends standing over her. 

“Are you ready for this Himiko? This is your last chance, there’s no going back after this” Izumi asked her.

“I know, but this is what I want” Himiko responded in confidence.

Izumi smiled “Okay then, let’s begin”

Needles pierced her back, and liquid fire spread through her body. The restraints were realised and Himiko dropped to the ground, her body shaking violently as it transformed. Her body grew and matured like Ochaco’s, then her veins began to glow a dark red. White cream bones burst from her skin, forming a demonic armour around her. Black, demonic looking markings covered her body as wings akin to Mina’s grew from her back, and her grew in length, and turned from it’s original ash blonde to bone white. Finally, her cat like eyes became blood red like her veins. 

Now fully transformed, Izumi marvelled over her newest Final-End. “Welcome to the world, Blood Queen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Btw, could everyone leave me a list of you favourite Anime apart from My Hero in the comments? if you do I might do some Crossover chapters!


	33. Izuku Dragneel

This was it. This was the end. Ochaco was gonna die. 

As the Zero pointer came closer, Ochaco hoped that she had achieved enough points to pass the exam, but she new this was the end. But as the monstrous android approached, someone else entered her line of sight. A green haired boy, taller than her, casually walking towards the Zero Pointer.

He turned to her, smiling. “You alright?”

She was a bit taken aback about how casual he was in the situation be she answered him anyway “Mostly, but I think my ankle is broken”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you out in a minute. Just let me deal with this first” the boy turned to the Zero Pointer, and inhaled. Then he exhaled, and a blast of pure fire and heat erupted from his jaws, and completely enveloped the massive robot. the power was insane, as the boy’s feet began to sink into the ground from the pushback. Ochaco was lucky to be behind the boy, or the light from the blast would have blinded her.

The blast died down, and Ochaco’s eyes widened at what she saw. The top half of the Zero Pointer was gone. Completely. The remaining bottom half of the giant robot, as well as the concrete and glass were still melting from the residual heat.

The boy nervously scratched his head “Oops, I might have overdone it”

“NO SHIT!” Ochaco yelled at him “Could you please help me up?”

“Oh right! He ran over and easily flung the rubble off of her, freeing her legs. With him so close, Ochaco could see the faint scale pattern that covered his well-toned muscles. 

She gave him a grateful smile “Thanks for that, I though for sure is was a goner”

He smiled back “It’s no problem, really”

“Do, do you mind if I ask your name?”

“Izuku Midoriya. You?”

Ochaco. Ochaco Uraraka.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Ochaco. Now, the exam’s over, so I should get you to a medic or something to get that leg patched up” He then bent down and picked her up bridal style, and she lit up like a fire work.

“is something wrong?” he asked

“WHATNOOFCOURSENOT!”

“Um, okay?” despite that odd outburst, he took Ochaco to get her leg looked at, while the other participants were all in shock of Izuku’s power.

Meanwhile, the teachers all witnessed the destruction of the Zero Pointer, and their reactions were all a mixture of shocked and impressed.

“Well, that was quite a show, wasn’t it?” the mouse, dog, bear creature known as Nezu asked the teachers.

“That kids got some serious power. I’ve never seen anyone take down a Zero Pointer in one hit before. I have a feeling in my gut he’s gonna be this years problem child” Shota Aizawa grumbled, not sure what to make of the kid.

“Well I say, he’s quite the gentleman, carrying a girl like that!” Midnight gushed.

“Tone it down shotacon” Present Mike told her.

“What was that loud mouth?”

“Your heard me”

“Knock it off, both of you” Aizawa told them, not in the mood for their bickering “This kid’s got power, but that doesn’t mean he has talent. Just because he knocked a few robots around does not mean he’s has skill. And I’ll be sure to put that to the test”

“Why the hell do you get to have him Shota?” Vlad King asked.

“Do you want to have the train him?”

“……….. he’s all yours”

Endeavour couldn’t be happier. As a top tier hero, he had access to the footage of the UA entrance exam. He sat in his office at his Agency, watching the footage of Izuku Midoriya destroying the Zero Pointer. This Midoriya boy had a fire Quirk far stronger than Endeavour’s own, and he was going to the same age as his daughter and successor, Shoko. Izuku had no doubt passed the exam, which would mean Endeavour could offer an internship when the opportunity came.

If he could get his hands on Midoriya, Shoko would have a perfect father for her children. All Endeavour had to do, was mold this boy, and his legacy would be secured. 

“Well, then Izuku, I hope you live up to my expectations”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Endeavour.


	34. Invincible: Daughter of Might pt4

It had been two days since Ochaco, Katsuki and Shoto had received their ass-kicking from Izumi, and what they though would be an ordinary school day, became a fight for survival. Villains had somehow invaded the USJ, with the intention of killing All Might. One of the villains, who was seemingly made from mist, scattered them throughout the facility, leaving the unsuspecting students at the mercy of potentially numerous villains.

Ochaco had been sent to the water zone with both Tsuyu and Shoto, and had it not been for Tsuyu being highly adapt at water combat, Ochaco would have been literal fish food. Shoto made easy work of the villains, as sending a kid who can create ice and freeze water solid to an area filled with water probably wasn’t the smartest idea. 

As they made their way across the frozen lake, the villain covered in hands looked over to them, with a predatory look in his eyes. He walked towards them, scratching his neck until it drew blood. “Well, I must say I’m impressed, even though I would expect nothing less from the Number 2 Hero’s son”

Shoto’s left arm surged with flames “How bout you come over here see just how alike we are, Handjob?”

If the villain was offended by Shot’s insult, he hid it well “I think I will.” he ran at them with surprising speed force the students to go on the defensive. Shot threw up an ice wall, but the villain simply placed his hands on it, causing the wall to disintegrate to icy mist. Shoto then launched a ball of fire at him, but the villain easily avoided it, and disintegrated the ice Shoto stood on, and landed a solid kick into his chest. Shoto fell into the water, and as he came back up, the villain shot his hand out at Shoto’s face.

“NO!” Ochaco ran at the villain, One for All charged threw her arm. She threw a powerful punch at the villain, and the air pressure tore threw the surrounds ice. But as the dust cleared, the giant bird faced villain stood over her, somehow having withstood her punch. The Hand Villain emerged from behind the giant villain, a smile visible behind his hand shaped mask. “That was a close one. Thanks, Nomu. Now crush her”

The Nomu instantly grabbed Ochaco’s arm, and raised its other hand, ready to bring into down on her head. Shoto and Tsuyu tried to stop it, but they were to slow.

As the Nomu’s fist came crashing down, Ochaco closed her eyes, knowing that this was the end.

BOOM!

A literal sonic boom rung out through the USJ, and in instant, the Nomu was sent flying back to the other side of the building, and Ochaco found herself, as well as Shoto and Tsuyu next to the downed Aizawa, in the middle of the Plaza, with all of the villains knocked out.

The three of them were completely confused, but as they turned to Aizawa, Izumi was knelling next to him, having already preformed fist aid at the speed of sound. 

“You guys all right?”

Shoto took a few seconds to respond “Yeah, we’re fine. How the hell did you do that?”

“Doesn’t matter now. Get Aizawa out of here, All Might and the other teachers are on their way”

Ochaco gave her a panicked look “Are you sure you can fight them all alone?”

At the other side of the facility, the villains all gathered to together as the Nomu rose, ready to attack.

Izumi smiled and patted Ochaco’s head “Don’t worry, this ain’t nothing I can’t handle”

“NOMU! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!” the Hand villain yelled, and the Nomu raced at them, like a wild predator closing in on its prey.

“GO!” Izumi yelled, and met the Nomu halfway, and as their punched connected, a shockwave rung out, shaking the USJ to its foundations.

Despite the Nomu's power, Izumi couldn’t help but smile even wider “Come on ugly, show me what you got!”


	35. Plunder

Izumi sat upon a rooftop, looking over the city below. It was a good place to help her think, especially when she felt down. And today of all days, she really felt down.

Izumi had led a carefully planned attack on UA’s USJ, full intending on killing All Might. Everything had gone to plan; the students had been sent to Zones with the USJ that were unstable for their Quirks, against villains that thrived in those environments. 13 and Eraser Head were quickly dealt with thanks to Kurogiri and the Nomu, and the security system had been completely disabled, meaning there would be no reinforcements. Everything went exactly according to plan.

Except All Might wasn’t fucking there.

All Might, the very man who they were supposed to kill, had decided to not fucking turn up. This wasn’t meant to happen. But it wasn’t like Izumi didn’t have a plan B, which was to gather up the students and leave them all beaten half to death. In pile for the heroes to find. But then one of the students manged to escape and inform other teachers. Then, to make matters worse, All Might showed up and utterly decimated the Nomu with the help of his students, including her ‘old friend’ Katsuki.

She would have attacked All Might herself, if not for her master’s instructions not to. And so, Izumi was forced to retreat as the Heroes arrived.

As Izumi sat on the ledge of the roof, she heard to familiar sound of a Warp Gate behind her, and turned to see her master All for One, as he sat down next to her.

“So, I see your unhappy with today’s results” He spoke, his voice mechanical through his life support mask.

“Well, considering we lost all of those men and our Nomu, yeah, I’m pretty pissed”

“I don’t suppose the Doctor was happy either, was he?”

“He would have been angrier if I hadn’t kept those copies of Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration. But still, we worked weeks on that Nomu, and it was all for nothing”

All for One took a moment before he responded “I wouldn’t say it was all for nothing. Win or lose, you can always take something from an experience like this. What do you think you can take from this Izumi?”

Izumi thought about it for a second, but she didn’t know what lesson she could learn from her defeat. “I-I don’t know master”

He placed his hand on her shoulder “It’s fine Izumi. Remember, I didn’t conquer the Underworld in one day, I made mistakes and had to learn from them, just like everyone else. Go Home and have a few days to think on it”

A Warp Gate open behind them, and All for One guided his successor through it. Once it closed, Kurogiri manifested himself next to All for One, with another Gate at the ready.

“Was that true sir? Or were you just trying to raise her spirits?” The Misty Bartender asked.

The Crime boss chuckled “Simply giving her a bit of guidance, Kurogiri”

“When are you going to tell her?”

“When to time is right”

Izumi landed on her bed as she exited the Warp Gate. 

As she got ready for bed, she thought about what All for One told her. What could she learn from her failure? But as much as she pondered it, Izumi couldn’t think of what to take from this.

She felt angry. Angry at herself for failing her mission. She wanted to kill All Might, kill Katsuki, kill everyone. She could do it, she had the power to do so.

Her Quirk, Plunder was very similar to All for One, but with two key differences. The first was that whatever Quirks she obtained were greatly enhanced. When she first accidently took her mother’s Quirk, Izumi wasn’t limited to slowly attracting small objects, she could attract any object towards herself at incredible speeds, with a near inescapable pull. Izumi could also repel those objects with extreme force and speed. And while that sounded amazing, her quirk’s second difference to all for One was while the All for One Quirk could theoretically steal an unlimited amount of Quirks, Izumi was limited to 10.  
No matter how hard she tried, or how often she tried, Izumi was limited to 10 Quirks at a time. She had overcome this slightly by storing and swapping Quirks using the Nomu, but it still meant she had to be carful which Quirk she used for which mission.

However, this limit came with a benefit, which was it forced Izumi to be creative and train with her Quirks. All for One had admitted that he preferred simply to find simply and powerful Quirks, as it took to much time to train with some of them. But since Izumi was so limited, she trained with each Quirk she acquired. 

Izumi was shaken from her thoughts as she realized how late it was. She decided it would be better to get some sleep, as she still had school tomorrow. As long as UA wasn’t shut down by the villain attack.


	36. Plunder pt 2

It had been two days, but Izumi was pissed about the UA attack. 

The events of the USJ was still all the media could talk about. Nobody had expected a villain group would launch an attack on UA, with the goal to kill All Might. But the part that pissed Izumi off the most was how all the media outlets were focusing on how All Might vanquished the villains and how the brave students manged to fend for themselves. The villains were somehow the least talked about subject.

As Izumi thought on that, she snapped Rappa’s neck like a twig, and let his large body drop to the floor.

Overhaul, a ‘rising star’ in the Underworld, had been in production of a drug that could erase Quirks. So Izumi had taken it upon herself to deal with Overhaul personally. And she was disgusted by what she found.

In Izumi’s free arm she cradled a small child, who’s body was covered in dirty bandages. The child, Eri, clung to Izumi’s jacket, shivering in fear. Izumi couldn’t help but feel probably the most anger she had felt in a long time. 

How FUCKING dare these inhumane bastards do this to a child! For what? a drug!?

By now, Izumi had slaughtered all of Overhaul’s men, and happily collected blood samples of his strongest subordinates. All that was left was to dispose of the Yakuza boss, who was currently trying to pitifully crawl away from her.

A mere 15 minutes ago, Overhaul was all big and proud, acting like everyone and everything was beneath him. he even had the balls to shoot her with one of his fancy new Quirk Erasing bullets. But as it turns out, Izumi’s Quirk factor is vastly more complex than an ordinary person’s, so the bullet was useless against her. 

Then all carnage broke loose.

Overhaul, now both Quirkless and legless, his mask long since destroyed, dragged his body away from the demon pursuing him. Tears ran down his face as he looked back, his face one of pure fear. His eyes were pleading, as if praying for some sort of miracle from God. But no God could help him now.

As Izumi stalked to her prey, she decided to taunt him “How does it feel, to be so helpless, so powerless, Kai? Karma is quite a bitch” He didn’t respond, his eyes only widening more as she got closer.

“How does it feel to be a low as everyone else now Kai? To be the filth you hate so much?”

“How does it feel to be cured your so-called disease?

“How does it feel to have everything you’ve worked for all be for nothing?”

She stomped on his back, pining him to the floor. She could literally smell his urine-soaked pants from where she stood. She kicked him in his side, turning him on his back, and placed her foot on his neck. He struggled, but he could not escape.

“How does it feel to know fear, Overhaul?”

“p-p-please, don’t, I beg of you, I can give you anything you want! We can make a deal-” he tried to plead, but she pressed her boot further into his neck

“I don’t make deals with bitches” Izumi then gave him a demonic smile “You know, why don’t we let Eri decide? Surely, she has something to say. So Eri, should I spare him, or kill him?”

The white-haired child didn’t respond at first, but after a minute she turned and looked at Overhaul, and looked into his pleading eyes. She turned away again, and spoke in a hushed tone: “Make him go away”

Kai thrashed in Izumi’s hold, trying to get away “Well, you heard her, Overhaul” Izumi then held her hand to the wall. “Even with so many Quirks at my disposal, there is one I will never part with, as it has sentimental value. Do you want to know its name?” The wall then began to rapidly crumple to dust, disintegrating from Izumi’s very touch.

“Decay”

The whole base was consumed in seconds the power of the Quirk spreading throughout the underground hideout.   
The last thing Overhaul would ever see, was the green haired demon in human skin, looking down at him, as the decay spread over his body. He cried out, but no scream was heard.

The was Shie Hassaikai no more.


	37. Puppets (Hero AU) Pt 4

Katsuki barrelled towards Izumi, a murderous expression on his face. He thrust both hands out, firing off a powerful explosion in her direction. Izumi used her strings to pull herself to the ceiling, allowing the explosion to pass beneath her. She then released her strings, and drop kicked Katsuki, landed a solid kick on his head.

With Katsuki dazed from the hit, Izumi struck him in the stomach, then solar plexus, then grabbed his leg with her strings and flipped him into the air. Izumi then called upon a small portion of One for All’s power, appearing behind Katsuki, wrapped he hands around his stomach, and suplexed him with One for All in toe.

Izumi stood over him, looking down with a smile on her face. “So, Kacchan, how does it feel to be the one looked down upon?”

By some miracle, Katsuki stood up again. Blood was dripping from his face, his eye bloodshot. “I, will, tear, you, apart. Your nothing but a cheating, villainous, mutant freak. You will never be better than me Deku!” He yelled at her, with a look like that of a mad man. He raised his gauntlet, and took hold one of the pins. “I had these support gauntlets deigned to store up my sweat, so that I could fire it all off in one powerful blast. And you get to help me test it out Deku!”

‘Young Bakugo, do not fire your gauntlet! It’s to dangero-‘ Katsuki threw his eye bud to the floor and stomped on it. Izumi looked at him with a concerned look “are you insane!? You could bring down the whole building you idiot! There are other people in hear as well, our teammates will get crushed!” She tried to reason with him, but he took no notice.

Katsuki your crazy, if you let that thing off you could bring down the whole building” Izumi tried to reason with him, but he ignored her.

“You can’t talk your way out of this Deku, SO JUST LIE DOWN, AND DIE!” Katsuki pulled the pin, and an enormous explosion filled the hall, tearing it’s way to Izumi. 

BOOM!

(A few minutes earlier:)

Tenya expected a lot of things when he came to UA. Strenuous training, making friends, but something he did not expect, was to be hit in the head with a trash can.

Tenya was forced to stay and look after the bomb after Katsuki ran off on his own, an extremely risking and irresponsible thing to do. The cretin hadn’t even made a proper plan.

He kept his eyes on the two doors to the room where they had hidden the bomb, but he had failed to consider the window, which Uraraka had quietly sneaked through, and used a trash can to bash Tenya’s head with.

He quickly recovered from the blow, and took a defence position. “Well done Uraraka, you manged to outsmart me! But I will not allow you to pass!”

“That’s fine, I was hoping you’d say tha-“

BOOM! 

The building suddenly shook violently, causing the floor to crumple. Tenya fell backwards, but Ochaco manged to catch him “What was that!”

“I don’t know, but we can’t stay here. The building becoming unstable! Uraraka, can you float us both?

“I can try!” the two ran to the window Ochaco entered through, and jumped out. With Ochaco making them weightless, Tenya used his engine to propel themselves away as part of the building collapsed.

They landed on the side walk, and ran up to the fallen building to assess the damage.

“What happened?” Ochaco asked, unsure of what to think of the situation.

“It was some sort of explosion. And I think I know who’s responsible” Tenya clenched his fists. “That fool, we could’ve been killed and all because he has some grudge against Midoriya!? This is unacceptable! Come on, we need to see if Izumi’s injured and help her”

Just as they were about to re-enter what remained of the building, Ochaco spotted something. The rubble of the building was moving. “Tenya! Look! The blue haired boy ran over to see Izumi pulled herself out of the rubble, brushing off the dust like it was no big deal.

“Izumi!” both Ochaco and Tenya ran over to her, an she gave them both a smile. Before they could react, she pulled them both into a death grip hug “Thank god! I’m glad your both ok!”

‘She’s so comfy’ Ochaco thought to herself “How did you survive that? Most of the building came down!”

“I used my wires to hold up the rubble, no big deal” Izumi told them with a proud smile, and patted Ochaco on the head.

Tenya nodded before looking at the rubble “Wait, where is Bakugo?”

“He’s right here” Izumi’s tail appeared, releveling it was wrapped around the unconscious Katsuki’s waist. “I knocked him out after he fired of one of his gauntlets. Just barley managed to grab him before the building came down”

“STUDENTS!” The trio turned to see All Might running towards them. When he reached them, he knelt down to check on his students “ARE ANY OF YOU HURT!? ANY INJUIRES I SHOULD KNOW OF!?”

Izumi chuckled “No we’re okay. Can’t say the same of Katsuki though”

All Might’s expression turned to one of restrained anger “Give him here, I will deal with this personally. I need all of you to go to Recovery Girl just in case, while I deal with Bakugo. Afterwards come back monitoring room. Hound Dog has agreed to substitute while I ‘escort’ Mr Bakugo to the principal’s office”

Izumi passed Bakugo to All Might, who the took off in flash “Well, Katsuki’s in trouble. Okay lets take you two to the infirmary.

But we’re fine!” Ochaco tried to argue.

“Either you go to the infirmary or you don’t get head pats”

Ochaco and Tenya look at each other for a second, then back to Izumi “Okay you win”

Afterwards, they both got head pats.


	38. Final-End part 6

The Media was a frenzy with the recent events. Three students were captured by an unknown villain(s), only to appear days later, completely changed, destroying what remained of Kamino Ward and then proceeded to decimate the top 10 Heroes of Japan. 

And now, they were out there, free to attack again, with no one able to stop them.

(Izumi’s Lab)

Izumi watched vaguely listened to the news reports as she watched Himiko, Camie and Saiko adjusted to their new bodies. They shared a similar physique to Ochaco, but with various bodily differences. Saiko’s veins glowed as if liquid golden flowed through her veins, which was the result of combining a blood transmutation Quirks and a Tea based Quirk, permanently changing Saiko’s blood to that of a special blend of Tea, granting Saiko a constant increase in her IQ. She had also received various Analysis Quirks, Telepathy and Mind Reading Quirks.

Camie, apart from the normal changes the Final-Ends received, had no massive physical alterations. However, her new powers were nothing to scoff at. With the combination of other Illusion types Quirks similar to Camie’s own, Energy projection Quirks, Solid Light Quirks, parts of Creature summoning Quirks, Camie could create solid illusions, capable of interacting with the world around them, and even causing physical damage. Her Illusions were as real as everything else around her.

Himkio’s new power was the result of dozens of Shapeshifting And Bodily manipulation Quirks, which granted her full control over her entire body; it’s shape, size and all of her bodily functions, allowing her to imitate people even if she had not consumed their blood.

Izumi now had 7 Final-End Nomu, all beautiful masterpieces of her own making. Izumi left her new Nomu to their own devices, as she now had to begin preparations for the next phase of her plan. 

Project End-Game. Izumi’s master plan, one that she had been working on for years now. The Final-ends were only the beginning, and now she was ready to begin Phase 2.

As Izumi made her way to her room, she entered to find she had an unexpected guest; Ochaco. Izumi’s gravity Queen was waiting eagerly on Izumi’s bed, happy at her mistresses arrival.

“Ochaco, I didn’t expect to find you here”

Ochaco smiled at her “I know, I thought I might surprise you! I’ve been feeling at bit, agitated”

“Agitated? In what way?” Izumi asked her, slightly confused.

“Agitated I’m not with you” Ochaco moved faster than Izumi could react, picking her up and taking them both back to the bed, pinning Izumi to it.

Izumi’s face light up like a fire work “Ochaco, hold on-“ but any arguments Izumi had were silenced by Ochaco as she kissed her Mistress. Izumi didn’t resist, letting it happen.

World dominating plans could wait. Right now, Izumi was going to enjoy herself. 

Unfortunately, as their minds were all connected, the other Final-End Nomu could hear everything going on. And they were very fucking jealous of Ochaco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that get steamy or is it just me?


	39. All for One Izumi (Vigilante AU)

Wind Dragon, the Sky-souring Hero, a well-known and respect Hero, was found dead in his apartment. Most of his bones were completely shattered, heavy lacerations covered his body. His teeth and nails were all pulled out, acid poured over his genitals. By the looks of it, he was tortured for hours. There were no defensive wounds, which suggested he was caught by surprise. But seeing as Wind Dragon was an experienced Pro Hero, which implied the use of some kind of Stealth Quirk. And considering the level of damage inflicted suggested a Strength Quirk, meaning there was more than one intruder.

Hours Later, the CSI looked over the crime scene, and there was nothing to find. The only DNA in the house belonged to Wind Dragon, and a few of other Heroes who often visited. Nothing in the apartment was out of place, which meant that the victim never even used his Quirk, which was odd, as Wind Dragon possessed a high tier Wind Quirk. If his Quirk wasn’t used, then it could mean there was a third intruder, who might have possessed some kind of Erasure Quirk.

No mattered how hard they tried, there was not a single shred of evidence to lead the Police to Wind Dragon’s murderer. But that wasn’t the worst part.

In the apartment was a file containing incriminating evidence about Wind Dragon. It turned out, the Hero was actually a Paedophile rapist and murderer. He would kidnap, rape and murder innocent young girls and then plant false evidence on sex offenders, letting them take the blame. He even arrested most of them. The sick bastard even took pictures of his victims before and after he killed them. One day later, that file was released to the press, and the public went wild. 

This was the fifth time a Hero had been found dead in their home, no evidence to lead them to the killer, and files containing the various crimes of those Heroes found at the Crime scene. The police had ruled out Stain, as this didn’t fit the Hero Killer’s MO. So, who was the Villain or Vigilante responsible for these deaths?

Izumi had to admit, she was quite proud of herself. She found that Wind Dragon’s Quirk, “Maelstrom” was a lot more powerful than she originally thought. But it was still very manageable, just like her other Quirks. One of her favourites was Obscate. It allowed her to completely erase her presence from the minds of those around her, meaning someone even as skilled as Wind Dragon wouldn’t have seen her coming a mile away. She now possessed five new Quirks, including Maelstrom, being Serpent, Bungee Gum, Blockade, and Rupture, all of which were Quirks taken from undeserving Heroes.

Izumi could remember when her Vigilantism began. It was two years ago, When Izumi was on her way back from School…….

Her former best friend, Katsuki, had found out Izumi was planning to go to UA, and accused her of trying to get into the Hero Course. But since Katsuki is so self-absorbed and ignorant he only hears what he wants to hear, so when she corrected him, that she was going to the Support Course, the only parts he heard were “UA” and “Course”. So, to “teach her a lesson”, he burned her notebook which contained info on various Quirks and Support gear ideas, then threw it out the window. 

Oh well, she knew just how to get back at him.

Inko, Izumi’s mother, was one of the leading scientists on I-island, meaning she was highly skilled with Computing, Mechanics and engineering, Quirk based Biology, and the best of all, Hacking, skills she happily passed onto her daughter. Skills which Izumi used to post Futa porn on Katsuki’s Twitter feed.

Since Inko was a scientist of I-island, she had to spend a lot of time away, which allowed Izumi to run her own little side business. 

When Izumi was 10, she found an abandoned Hospital that she used as her own base of operations. And from there she built a website in which she would provide advice for improving and training Quirks for cash. Izumi also made use of some of the training equipment used for physical therapy, and used to solitude the Hospital granted her to construct her prototype support equipment in peace. Izumi wasn’t exactly able to use her Quirk freely like everyone else could, so she needed a lot of hobbies to keep herself bus. That was until a year later, when the Vigilante known as Stedhal found himself at her little hideaway, and needed medical help. 

Izumi was able to tend to his wounds, but his injuries were pretty bad. He would be out of commission for a while, especially if he didn’t have anyone to help him. So, Izumi offered him a deal. She would help him get back on his feet, and he would teach her how to fight like him. if she couldn’t use her Quirk, she would learn how to defend herself properly.

After a year, Stedhal left to carry on his mission, and having taught Izumi how to fight Quirkless.

When Izumi was fourteen, two years from the present, Izumi would end up involved against the Villain Muscular, who had beaten a girl around her age, and dragged her to the Hospital. He would have killed her if Izumi hadn’t stepped in, which involved shooting him in the kidney. They fought, which would lead them to the Hospital’s morgue. Muscular got one over on her, and pinned her to a wall, and would have killed her, if her Quirk had not responded to protect her, and snatched away Muscle Augmentation. Which Izumi used to crush Muscular’s head. And send him through a wall.

In the fight, Muscular had managed to break Izumi’s left arm. Which Izumi would have needed to explain to her mother, if not for a miracle. And that miracle was that the wall she sent Muscular through lead to a strange subterranean lab. A lab, which was filled with odd looking canisters that adored to walls, and large tubes filled with monstrous looking beings, each filled with dozens of Quirks. Shock Absorption, Transforming Arms, Super Regeneration, Liquification, Shoulder Mounted Jets, Laser eyes, Tendrils, and several Super Regeneration Quirks. and that wasn’t counting the Quirks in the jars. Izumi manged to hack the computer, and found whoever the doctor was had the ability to not only clone Quirks, but also implant multiple into one body. 

Izumi could have spent weeks analysing all of the data, but she had to dispose of Muscular’s body. Luckily, she had fixed to Morgue’s incinerator for just such reason. 

In the following days, Izumi’s wasn’t sure why she decided to become a Vigilante, but the only reason she could come to was that if she couldn’t be a Hero, then this was the next best thing.

And two years later, Izumi found herself back at her hideout, ready to begin her next mission. After all, crime waits for no-one.


	40. Plunder pt 3

Five days after the USJ attack, UA was once again open to its students. That meant that Izumi was no longer her badass self, but her nerdy, timid, glasses wearing persona that she wore as of one of UA’s Support course.

To Izumi’s and the other student’s surprise, the Sports Festival was still going ahead. Power Loader explained how things would be happening; “The Sports Festival is a major chance for all of the students to show what their made of, even if the Hero students take up most of the spotlight. While it’s mandatory for the Hero Course, the other Courses have the option of not participating. This is due to the massive variety of different career choices our students have. The General Studies course will have guidance on their ‘Civilian Quirk Licences’, while the Support course hoists private interviews with Support companies. If your still interested, then after lunch come see me. Now, for this lesson, you’ll simply making schematics for several different Quirks of your choice. You have till the end of the lesson to do so. If you need anything let me know”

The class went to work, but the only one working as fast as Izumi was the pink haired Mei Hatsume. While undoubtably clever, she was also very stupid when it came to people. Mostly their personal space. 

Izumi couldn’t help but be bothered by how quickly UA had recover from the USJ attack. It was clearly a message to the villains; a giant middle finger that said UA wasn’t scared. Even so, Izumi had no interest in attacking the Sports Festival, she would wait until the Internships. While the media companies that UA had in its pocket had downplayed the attack, many other media outlets were still concerned. If villains broke in once, could they do it again. Even though the USJ attack had mostly failed, small cracks were forming in societies’ trust in the Heroes. Small, but with enough time, they would grow. Izumi could slowly but surely chip that trust away, until it all came crumpling down.

Izumi had chosen a Quirk called Big Fist to work on, which allowed its use to vastly enlarge their hands, granting increased strength and striking power. Izumi came up with the Expanding gauntlets, which were made from multiple layers of reinforced expanding memory fabric. These would grant a high layer of protection for the enlarged hands, so while basic, it was extremely effective. Mabey if they were also proofed against fire and electricity…..

“So how was school miss Izumi?” Kurogiri asked, cleaning glasses at the bar.

Izumi sat down in the bar after putting Eri to bed “Decent, but that’s not important. What is important is finding new members.”

“Well, I’m sure master would be happy to help”

“I know, but I need to do this myself. If there’s anything my Quirks taught me, it’s quality over quantity. I need to find strong and skilled new members. but I don’t know where to start” then, something caught her eye. It was a headline, involving the Hero Killer Stain. A evil smile that would make All for One proud donned Izumi’s face. “Well, that’s one problem solved”


	41. Destruction Incarnate part 4

Ochaco liked to think she understood a lot of things. 

She had a great understanding of gravity, because of she didn’t, her Quirk might not be as powerful as it is.

Human Anatomy was another thing. She had to be carful not to damage the organs of her victims when she killed them. 

But one thing she could not understand, was Izumi. The green haired Nuclear warhead was just so, closed off. She seemed like a ghost to the outside world. Even after knowing each other for a month, Ochaco barley understood Izumi any more than the day she met her. But, at the very least, you could call them friends.

Izumi had been coming on jobs with Ochaco lately, which made organ harvesting much easier when you have a powerhouse like Izumi around. Not like a lot of people can stand up to her.

But Izumi seemed very distracted recently, like something was on her mind. She asked if Izumi was okay, but Izumi shrugged it off. 

As Ochaco sat on her couch watching TV, she saw Izumi grabbing her coat. “You going somewhere?”

“Yeah. I need to do something. I’ll be back in about an hour”

“Okay, be carful. Don’t destroy anything”

Izumi gave her a deadpan look, before turning back to the door “No promises” 

As the snow fell, Izumi stood in front a grave, which read the name ‘Inko Midoriya’. Izumi and Inko’s relationship was… well they didn’t have much of one. Izumi and her mother never spoke after Izumi destroyed her school, and Inko died alone, Izumi one of two who attended the funeral. The other was her father. Speaking of which,

“Your late”

A man with a skeletal looking life-support helmet materialized behind her, mostly likely using a Warp Quirk. “It takes a while to put this thing on you know. How have you been?”

“Okay. Met a psychopath with a weird obsession with me, but she’s manageable. And a decent human being, unlike you”

“Your one to talk. You should know they’ve updated your villain profile. Your now officially a Omega level villain like me. Congrats” he said, sarcasm dripping from each word.

“Well it will make my life easier.”

“Speaking of living, I don’t think I’ll be ding that for much longer. I have a year at most, as long as I take it easy. My body can’t last much longer Izumi"

“If your asking me to bury you next to Mom fine. Just say it already” She told him.

“I want you to have it. All of it. My money, my empire, my Quirk, everything. Its your birth right after all”

Izumi took a moment before answering “I don’t know. Don’t get me wrong, I’m tempted. It sounds amazing. But I don’t know if that’s what I want for myself. Not yet”

He sighed. “I understand. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. I’m here for you. and Izumi? Let others in sometimes. I know first hand being the lone wolf can’t last forever” With that, he disappeared, leaving Izumi with alone with her mother.

“What do you think I should do Mom?” 

“….”

Izumi faced palmed “Fucks sake I’m talking to a fucking brick. I need I strong drink. I wonder if Ochaco has any booze”


	42. Plunder pt 4

Izumi had spent the last week tracking down Stain, which was a pain in the ass. He was constantly on the move, so it was nearly impossible to pin down his exact location. However, Stain was not her only target. 

A man with a powerful Fire Quirk was making quite the ruckus lately. From what Izumi could find out, he went by the alias ‘Dabi’, and he seemed to agree with Stain’s philosophy. He also happened to work with Giran from time to time, so Izumi was able to set up meeting with him. 

She was currently wearing her villain outfit, which consisted of a dark green hoodie and black combat pants, with silver coloured carbon fibre armor covering her shoulders, chest and knees, as well as a pair of fingerless gauntlets. The top part of her two-part mask lay on the table, while the bottom part hung from her neck. The bottom part of her mask was a diamond shaped respirator mask, while the top half was a metallic face mask with black lenses for her eyes.

Izumi sat in her booth, reading through stolen police reports when the door to the bar opened. A man with patchwork ski, black hair and blue eyes walked in to the bar. Izumi brought he lower part of her mask up to cover her mouth, and sat at the bar counter. “You must be Dabi. Can I get you a drink?”

He sat down at the bar one seat from Izumi “Yeah that’s me. And a Vodka Lemonade if you don’t mind”

Izumi nodded to Kurogiri, who got to work on Dabi’s drink. “So Dabi, your probably wondering why I saut you out, correct?”

He took his from Kurogiri before answering “I was a bit curious, but I get the impression you guys aren’t looking for cannon fodder”

“You’d be correct. So Dabi, what do you think of Stain?”

Dabi sipped at his drink as he thought “He has the right idea, but his execution is all wrong”

“He wants to better society, but he goes abut that the wrong way. Killing off every Hero who can’t live up to All Might’s standard isn’t going to make the injustices in the world any better” Izumi said, which got a smile from Dabi “Great minds think alike. But I’m still curious. Why me?”

“I’m looking for skilled and motivated individuals to join my cause. I want to change this society but I can’t do it alone. And you seem to agree with me, correct?”

“Yeah, I get it. But why attack UA? You must have known All Might wouldn’t fall that easily”

“I knew that. Killing All Might was only a part of it. even though the attack failed, the trust the public has for UA has cracked. They may be small, but bit by bit, I plan to chip away that trust more and more until it all crumples right under their feet, and we build a new society atop the ruins of the old one. So, Dabi. Are you in?”

Dabi didn’t answer right away. He looked into his glass as if in deep thought. He then turned to Izumi, with a smile on his face. “Yeah I’m in. So, what next, Boss?”

Izumi slid a file over to Dabi “Take a look”

He opened the file, and his eyes widened at what he saw. “Holy shit”

“Impressed?”

“I’m actually lost for words. This is, just, what the fuck?”

“Glad you like it. but before you have a mental breakdown, do you know anyone else who might be interested in joining in on the fun?”

He looked up at her, his face turning from surprise to a devilish smile “Yeah, I know some people”


	43. All for One Izumi (Vigilante AU) Part 2

Izumi had not slept well last night. Why? Nightmares. And because she had a headache from her new Quirk. 

Izumi had found that whenever she took a new Quirk, her body need a few hours to get used to it. The natural mutations for each Quirk came immediately whenever she took a Quirk, but her body took a while to properly get used to the change. Maelstrom was not to bad, but Izumi still got a migraine from it. She really needed a Painkiller Quirk.

As Izumi suspected, the police had found no evidence that lead to her. Mostly due to the fact there was no evidence. And now, everyone hated Wind Dragon, with not other Heroes wanting to investigate the murder.

But something had got her attention, and it was that All Might was now involved. The Number 1 Hero almost never got involved with stuff like this, but it was most likely to assure the public that the matter of Wind Dragon was being taken seriously. But Izumi had a weird feeling that she couldn’t understand.

Anyways, Izumi was now heading towards her newest target, a Hero going by the name of Gear Head, a Hero with Machine based Quirk. Izumi had looked into Gear Head and found the Hero was actually involved in Human Trafficking.

So, Izumi was on her way to Gear Head’s Hero Agency, where all of the Children were build held. With a combination of Obscure and Green Screen (A Quirk which made Izumi invisible to all forms of technology) Izumi was able to enter the Agency with no difficultly. 

She made her way through the building, and was not surprised to find it had a basement. A large basement. Which raised the Question, how do villains build their secret lairs without anyone every questioning it? Seriously, Gear Head had a basement that was twice the size of his actual Agency and somehow no one noticed?

But she was getting off topic. Thermal Vision and Seismic Sense allowed Izumi to see that there were two groups within the underground structure, the first group having a number of 22, while the other group was only 13, making 35 in total. Thanks to Seismic Sense Izumi could tell which group was which, the smaller group being the civilians.

Izumi activated Ghost, which allowed Izumi to pass through inorganic material like an actual ghost. She easily fell down through the floors, until she found where the people were being held. They were all inside what looked to be metal coffin shaped crates. Silence came to life, an ability that nullified all the sounds that Izumi made, which was why she could tear open one of the crates without alerting anyone. Inside was a boy who looked to be 15, average height with brown hair. He looked dazed, with glazed over eyes. This didn’t surprise Izumi. all of the kids were most likely drugged up to keep them from being a problem. Since from what Izumi could tell thee kids all had pretty powerful Quirks, keeping the kids unconscious made it easier to transport them.

Izumi placed the lid of the crate back, and made her way to Gear Head and his men, all of which were partying. Gear head was a man of average height and weight, wearing a black body suit covered in orange gear patterns, and silver gears parts on his shoulders. To his right was Arachne, his side kick with a Spider Transformation Quirk, and to his left was Tripwire, who possessed a Wire Emitter type Quirk. 

“Hey, Tripwire, go check on the brats will ya?” Gear Head told his Sidekick.

“Why do I have to do it!? Make Spider bitch do it” he complained.

“Because I asked you. Now stop complaining and do it”

“Fine” Tripwire reluctantly put his drink down and made his way to the door. As he went to open it however, the door was kicked off its hinges, crushing Tripwire underneath it. The other two looked shocked at this, and ran over to help Tripwire up.

“What the fuck!? Who did that!? Show yourself bastard!!!” Gear head yelled out, only to be sent flying by an invisible force. His body slammed against the wall, and then Arachne’s head is torn from her body.

Gear Head jumped up, but was simply slammed down again, and screams in agony as his arms and legs are ripped clean from his body. “Damn you! I’ll kill you for th-“ He cried out, but was stopped short as his head was crushed. 

“Well, that was easy” Izumi said, still invisible, which didn’t matter since everyone else was dead. Izumi could feel the three new Quirks within her, all now settled into her own Quirk.

But Izumi still had a few things to do before she was done. 

Behind her, a somehow still alive Tripwire managed to crawl out from under the fallen door, and made a run for it. 

He didn’t get far though.

Hours later, Erasure Head arrived at the crime scene, looking over the dead bodies of Gear Head and his sidekicks. Years of experience told Shouta that whoever did this did not mess around, but also had seemed to taken some kind of sick pleasure from it. Which was evident considering Tripwire looked like swiss cheese.

Shouta knew who did this. The same vigilante who had killed Wind Dragon and a several other corrupt Heroes. Files containing evidence of Gear Head’s crimes were found in the hero’s office, along with a list of his Trafficking clients and associates, which was already being reviewed by the police.

He felt no sympathy for any of them. These pieces of human garbage deserved what happened to them. Because why the hell do bastards like these get the live while Oboro had died being a real Hero? This was why he was purposely doing a half assed job of investigating the vigilante who had been dubbed “Hero Reaper”. It was the best name since they didn’t even know the gender of the vigilante(s).

However, there was one thing he could never forgive vigilante’s for. They left him with all the fucking paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I've been dealing with a lot of shit recently. But now I'm getting back in the game, and I'm hoping to update at least once again with week. 
> 
> Is everyone caught up with the My hero Manga yet? My next new story involves the latest chapters of My Hero and I don't want to spoil it for anyone.
> 
> Stay safe and take care everyone.


	44. Battle for the Ages.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING!!!!!
> 
> IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> I REPEAT, IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> If your are caught up with the manga then enjoy!

The Heroes thought they had won. That the battle, the war with the league of villains, was over. 

How wrong they were. 

Izuku had enjoyed watching as the Heroes ran from the power of his Decay, his newly awakened Quirk utterly destroying the area.

He stood atop one for the only remain parts of the hospital that his Quirk had not destroyed, able to see as the battle raged on against the Heroes. Izuku could feel all the new power within him, the countless amounts of Quirks now at his command. he picked up one of the now destroyed Quirk Erasing Bullets, and was presently surprised to see he could control his Decay now. “Well, this is going to make my life a whole lot easier”

“Izuku!” He was then tackled hugged from behind, and smiled as he knew who it was. he turned to see Ochaco, still in her lab coat, as she then hugged his chest. “I can’t believe it! it worked! All our hard work has payed off Izuku!”

He hugged her back “Yeah, it sure has Ochaco” Ochaco was the successor to All for One’s Doctor Garaki, and Izuku’s longest friend. Without her, none of this would have been possible.

“How do you feel, does anything feel off, how many fingers am I holding up!?” She asked frantically, but Izuku laughed her off “I feel great Ochaco. Everything feels good. So good in fact,” He brought his hand to her face, and then lent down to kiss her. Ochaco’s face lit up like the sun, before she returned the kiss. They stayed there in each other embrace, until they heard a familiar voice yell:

“DEKU!” The Number 1 Hero was flying at high speed towards them, fury in his eyes. 

“Ochaco, you need to get out of here. I maneuvered my Decay to only destroy the top level of the lab, the lower levels with the other Nomu, and the escape tunnel are still intact. Get to the other lab, and take a High-End with you. I’ll handle this”

Ochaco pouted at this “Come on! You’ve been in that overgrown test tube for 4 months! Plus, your already half naked!”

“I promise I’ll make this up to you later. But I need you out of the way, cause I’m gonna have some fun with my new power. And I’d rather you didn’t get hurt in the crossfire”

“Okay, but be careful, and don’t get cocky!” With that, Ochaco jumped down from the pillar they were standing on and made her way to the sub part of the laboratory. And just in the nick of time.

“Hell Curtain!” a literal curtain of flames washed over Izuku, but after it lifted, Izuku’s body had already mostly regenerated. Endeavour looked shock that Izuku wasn’t even fazed by his attack, and barley moved out of the way as Izuku jumped at him, his hand outstretched to Decay Endeavour. The Hero twisted mid-air, and punched Deku with a flaming fist to the head, sending the young villain crashing into the ground. Izuku jumps at Endeavour again, but he grabbed Izuku’s arm, only to be blasted to the ground by a blast of air from Izuku’s hand. 

Deku charged at the Hero, forcing Endeavour to unleash another blast of flames to hold the villain back. Izuku then responded with another blast of air, matching Endeavour’s flames. The two stood in a stalemate, but it was evident that Endeavour was struggling, while Izuku didn’t even seemed strained.

“(ONE FOR ALL)”

“One for All?” Izuku repeated, hearing that name from nowhere.

“What is he talking about? What the hell is One for All”? Endeavour asked himself, pushing against Deku’s attack.

Izuku then brought his other arm up, and fire another blast of air, blasting Endeavour back. Izuku then touched the ground, causing it the dissipate. But rather than turn to dust, the ground then reassembled at a wall of spikes which fell on Endeavour. He just barley moved out of the way, only for several beams of purple light to pierce through his stomach. The Number 1 crashed into the ground again, clutching his bleeding stomach.

Izuku walked away, not interested in the Hero’s Quirk just yet. He marvelled at the fact he not only had all of his master’s Quirks, but also Nine’s, Overhaul’s and the Eight Precepts Quirks. Ochaco had really outdone herself.

Izuku looked over the landscape, and watch as it came to life with Search active. Within a few seconds, Izuku forund exectly who he was looking for

“I see you, Mirio”

Down at the evacuation site, Mirio suddenly felt as if someone had step on his grave.

Izuku took a jumping stance, and then launched himself high into the air, towards the glowing light of One for All. 

Then, he noticed an something strange. One for All was on the move. it was moving away from the civilians and towards an already destroyed part of the city. Endeavour must have warned. “Damn probably should have killed him. No matter”. Izuku activated Shoulder Mounted Jets, Multiplier, and Transforming Arms. Izuku then sprouted a new pair of arms above his original ones, and morphed then into wings, stabilizing his flight, then recovering a boost in propulsion in speed from his Shoulder Jets. He changed directions, following One for All.

However, Endeavour was right behind him. The Hero had cartelized his wounds, and was hot on Izuku’s tail. Not to mention he was using his communicator to strategize over a distance. That needed taking care of. 

Izuku called on more quirks, channelling Springlike-Limbs, causing the muscles in his arms to coil up, Kinetic Booster x4, Air Cannon, and Muscle Booster, increasing the power of his coiled muscles, and Radio waves. Izuku blasted off, sending a shockwave behind him that threw Endeavour away, and knocked out the Heroes communication system.

Mirio raced across the ruined city, hoping the lure Deku out here to avoid any casualties. But as he reached his intended destination, he heard was sounded like a sonic boom to his left, and watch as something slammed to the ground next to him. as the dust cleared, Mirio found himself face to face with the with All for One’s successor. 

“Hey Mirio. It’s been awhile”

“Deku. Your looking, empowered” Mirio responded, weary of his enemy. 

“Oh you have no idea. I was planning on just taking One for All, but I’ve got a lot of Quirks to try out on you, plus I need the practise. So do me a favour, and try not to die to soon”


	45. Battle for the Ages. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has potentially spoilers for the manga. Do not read this if you are not up to date wit the manga. if you read this chapter and your not up to date with the manga, I'm gonna send Toga to your house. You have been warned.

This was bad. Like, seriously bad.

Mirio had fought Deku before, and seen first-hand how strong he was. At the USJ, the young villain had shown combat skills that put him on par with Aizawa, fast enough to keep up with Mirio (at least when he wasn’t using One for All), and had a high level of skill with his Quirk. 

And now, Deku was terrifyingly more powerful than he was before. His Quirk was far more destructive than it was, and he now wielded to power of All for One with an untold number of Quirks at his disposal. 

Mirio didn’t know if he could win. Even with One for All and his newly acquired Black Whip, Mirio couldn’t help but feel, overwhelmed. Deku had this aura to him that caused Mirio to involuntarily shake in fear, fear he hadn’t felt in years. Mirio had faced villains before, but none of them compared to the monster that stood in front of him. 

The green haired Demon balled his hands into a fist, his muscles glowing a bright red with power. Bone Spikes sprouted out of his arms as dragon scale like patterns covered his entire body. Wings of fire burst from his back, along with blue metallic dragons. His eyes glowed red as the sky turned black, lightning striking the ground, small typhoons forming behind him. He charged at Mirio, like the Angle of Death. And Mirio charged in turn, ready to lay down his life to finish this battle.

Ochaco was halfway to out of the city when her phone rang. It was Dabi, and he called to give her the worst news she could imagine. The Heroes had Eri.

Twice was looking after Her, When Hawks showed his true colours and attacked them. Twice tried to kill Hawks and get Eri to safety but, he didn’t make it out alive. One of the Hero students had taken an injured Hawks and Eri and was heading to where the Heroes were taking all of the civilians. From what Dabi told her, Hawks had fully intended on killing Twice, as his Quirk was to dangerous, and taking Eri for her Quirk as well, mostly likely to harvest it to create another Quirk Erasing Drug.

So Ochaco did what she had to do. She hung up with Dabi, and called Gigantomachia.

“Machia!? Are you there?”

“I a here doctor! Is Young Lord awake yet?” He yelled back

“He is, but you cannot go to him yet. I have another task for you. The Heroes have taken Eri”

“THEY FUCKING WHAT!?” She screamed, gaining the attention of everyone around him.

“TEAR THEM AAPRT AND GET ERI BACK! Or do you want to disappoint Izuku!?”

“I SHALL RESCUE THE LORD’S SISTER!” Gigantomachia jumped to is feet, shaking the ground. his body grew in size, easily matching the height of someone like MT Lady. He then used his massive hands to tear through the ground, heading up towards the surface.

“Follow the big unfriendly giant everyone!” Re-Destro called out to his followers, who ran after the Beast. Machia burst though the Earth, with more members of the Paranormal Liberation Front right behind him. The giant beast easily found Eri’s sent, and began to charge in that direction.

“FOR DEKU!!” Gigantomachia yelled, and his battle cry spread throughout the PLF army “FOR DEKU!”

Mirio weaved between strikes of lightning and blasts of fire as he tried to get close to Deku to land a blow, but the young villain kept him at a distance. Lemmillion did manage to get close, and threw a 100% punch at Deku’s face, only for him to catch it with no difficulty. Deku threw Mirio over his shoulder and into the ground, before calling down bolts of lightning, and launching his fiery wings and bone spikes at the Hero, who just mange3d to fall though the ground at the last second. He reappeared a few meters away, but had no time to breath as Deku’s Dragons were already upon him. He punched them away, and ducked as Deku fire beams of energy from his fingers at him. 

Miro pulled both his fists back, and punched the air, sending two blast of pressurized air at Deku, only for them to be absorbed by the villain’s typhoons. Deku then disassembled and reassembled the ground as razor sharp shrapnel, which was drawn into Deku’s miniature hurricanes. Izuku then sent them at Mirio, who jumped high above them, before kicking the air, and flying right at Deku. Izuku raised his arm, activating Nine’s shield Quirk, summoning a multi-layer barrier which blocked Mirio’s attack. Izuku then pulled his other arm back, activating two other Quirks. his arm began to rotating at high speeds, building momentum, then activating Air Cannon, creating a Spiralling Air Cannon, which was also mixed with lighting. 

The impact sent Mirio crashing to the ground, hard. The Hero stood up again though, and looked up at the green haired Demon. “It seems like you have a pretty good handle on your Quirks” He said, gritting his teeth.

“To bad I can’t say the same for you. I was under the impression you had a massive amount of skill with your Quirk, yet all your using it for is dodging. You’ve allowed yourself to become reliant on the power One for All gives you. though I can’t blame you. you’ve only had it for less than a year. If it makes you feel any better, I promise to let you I’ll make great use of One for All when I take it”

“You’ll never have it. I’ll use this power to defeat you no matter what”

Deku only smiled though “Come on Mirio, can’t you see? You’re just a puppet, a tool which Sir Nighteye moulded to one day take on One for All. Even All Might was reluctant to give it to you”

“I-I know that. But that doesn’t change anything. But I have to beat you hear, for everyone’s sake”

Izuku chuckled “You know, that’s what I like about you. you’re not like All Might. You don’t hide your fear Behind a false smile. You almost died and lost you powers just to protect one child. You want to protect others, even if you might die because of it. it would be a shame to kill you”

“I appreciate that, but the only way you’re getting One for All is over my dead body”

Before Izuku could respond, flames poured over Izuku, which he blocked with his fiery wings. He looked to see that Endeavour was back in action. Not only him, but a small horde of Heroes heading their way.

But Izuku wasn’t worried. This was jo threat to him. because, unlike Mirio, they had no protection against his master’s Quirk. This was no threat. 

It was a feast.


	46. Battle for the Ages. Part 3

Before the communications cut out, Endeavour had managed to relay a plan to all the available Heroes. Once Deku had been led to an uninhabited area, they would all rush him and attack all at once, and theoretically overpower him. 

Things could not have gone more wrong.

Before any reinforcements could reach Deku, a horde of Nomu intercepted them. This left Mirio and Endeavour to fight Deku alone. And to make matters worse, Deku was very quickly adapting to his new powers. He was now using more Quirks than before, and using them much more effectively.

Endeavour soured towards Deku, and unleashed his Hell Spider attack, only for Deku to counter with his Laser Beam Quirk, slicing through Endeavour’s attack. The Hero manoeuvred out of the way, firing balls of fire as he dodged. Deku’s wings absorbed them, before the villain launched a volley of blades at Endeavour. He tried again managed to evade the villain’s attack, but a few blades managed to hit their mark. As Endeavour pulled the blades out and attempted to cauterize the wounds, he was met with a several enlarged fists slamming into him, throwing him to the ground. 

Deku retracted his arm, allowing it to return to normal. He observed the fallen Hero, only to duck as Mirio took a swing at his head. He spun mid-air, channelling Hardening, Heat, and a Kinetic Booster into his leg. He landed a solid hit in Mirio’s rib cage, and knocked Mirio out of the air. Mirio flew away, only to kick the air and slow himself down, skidding to a halt as he landed.

Mirio wasted no time before rushing back into to fray, with Endeavour right behind him. Deku called upon more Quirks, his left arm became covered in frost as he fired a jet of liquid nitrogen at Endeavour, he countered with his flames. Izuku then used his Weather Manipulation to create a Blizzard, heavy snow and wind flowing though the area. Izuku then took his arm and lifted in Endeavour’s direction. Izuku then used Air Bomb, taking the freezing air and compressing it into spheres within each hand. He then activated Air Cannon and Hydro Blast, channelling both into his arms as he fired. The freezing Air Bombs were then propelled by the combination blast of freezing pressurized water and air, aimed right for the Number 1 Hero.

Endeavours flames were gone in an instant, and the force of the impact created a crater where he landed.

The blizzard parted, releveling Deku still floating in the air, looking down at him. The villain slowly landed on the ground, looking at the destruction he had caused.

“I have to admit, that was fun. All these Quirks, so much potential with just one of them. it’s almost intoxicating. But I think it’s time to switch it up”

Deku’s Flaming Wings disappeared, instantly replaced by four car sized Metal Angelic Wings. Glowing orange lines appeared over his arms, all interconnecting at the palms of his hands. His veins began to glow a dark crimson as bloody tendrils emerged from his back next to his wings. The scale patterns on his skin remained, but his skin gained addition armour plating like formations. Large numbers of Crystals grew all over his body, forming a sword like construct on his left arm.

Mirio looked at this new amalgamation of Quirks Deku was showing in shock. How can fight against an opponent who can constantly switch their style and method of fighting in an instant.

“I guess I have no choice then” What Mirio was about to do was extremely dangerous. Not only to himself but everyone else, but he had no other option. He had trained for years with One for all to achieve this, something even All Might hadn’t even manged to do.

“ONE FOR ALL! 1000%!” Blue lightning crackled around his body, cracking the ground he stood on, sending a powerful shockwave throughout the air. 

Despite being able to literally feel the raw power oozing off of Mirio, Deku smiled, and began to clap at the sight of it “My my Mirio. I didn’t think it was possible to take One for All’s power that high. Aren’t you just full of surprises?” he stopped clapping, as a hungry look manifested itself in his eyes “But now I want it even more”

Mirio’s body was in agony. While he could use 1000% of One for All, it put his body under massive amounts of stress. It felt like he was being torn apart by the very power he wielded. But even with this pain, he stood tall. “YOU’LL NEVER HAVE THIS POWER!!! NOT AS LONG AS I LIVE!”

“THEN HOW ABOUT I RECTIFEI THAT!?” With a powerful flap of his wings he took off, into the air, and took aim with his arm. The orange lines glowed bright, until Deku fire a blast of pure Heat Energy, at Mirio who avoided it with Permeation. The ground was incinerated in an instant, carving a scar across the landscape. Mirio jumped at Deku, much faster than before, and knocked him out of the sky with a powerful punch. Deku bounced of the ground, but managed to catch himself with his tendrils. Before he could react though, Mirio appeared in front of him, slamming his fists into so fast Izuku couldn’t react to them all. Mirio then close lined him with a kick to the throat, sending Deku flying. The young Hero then pulled his fist back, and punched air with a mighty yell “TEXAS, POWER!!!” Sending a thunderous blast of air pressure at the villain. The resulting shockwave shook the city, and could be felt from miles away.

Mirio let One for All drop, allowing the energy to recede back into himself. He looked at the damaged area, and the downed villain, and turned to walk away. He walked to where Endeavour had fallen, only to see the Hero already back on his feet. But before Mirio could get a word out, Endeavour’s flames roared back to life, as he blasted over to Mirio, and pushed him aside as something sliced through the air next to him. Endeavour landed on the ground, as his severed arm landed next to him. A red tendril hung in to air, still covered in Endeavour’s blood. It retracted back to its owner, who stood without a scratch on him.

“Wow, I can’t believe you though you beat me. For the record I barely felt a thing. Didn’t even need my Shock Absorption to defend myself” He said, every word condensing and malicious, sending shivers down Mirio’s spine.

“Oh well, I think its time I got serious, don’t you?”


	47. Another AFO Deku AU

Kai wasn’t sure what hurt more, his broken body or broken spirit.

He had been making progress with his cure, when an intruder entered the bases, and started slaughtering all of his men. His loyal followers were torn apart with ease, their attacker moving to fast to even follow their movements. 

They came for Overhaul last, and before Kai could activate his Quirk, both of his arms were ripped clean off. His assailant took their time, making sure Overhaul did not lose consciousness as he was beaten repeatably, over and over. By the time they had finished, Kai was a bloody mess, but still alive as he was dragged out of his office, and down the halls to his lab. As they entered, Kai saw that all of his lab was destroyed, with barely anything left.

In the centre of the room stood a man who could rivalled All Might in size and build, with white hair and equally white eyes, and pale white freckels. Kai felt every cell in his body scream danger, as if being in the presence of Death itself.

“Why hello Kai. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I would shake your hand but you appear to missing both of them” His voice was commanding, with traces of condescending. 

His assailment forced Kai to his knees, kneeling in front of the man known as All for One.

“How? How, how the hell are you alive!? Your supposed to be dead! All Might killed you!” 

“You honestly think that muscle head could kill me?” I admit he did quite the number on me, but thanks to you, I’m back in tip top shape. Or I should be thankful for you finding a gem such as Eri” He told Kai, an evil smile appearing on his lips.

“What did you do!?” Kai screamed at him, only for the assassin behind him to harshly plant their knee in his ribs, making him cough blood.

“Simple, I had her use her Quirk on me. Fixed me right up no problem. She has a very unique Quirk I must say. The ability to reverse time of any biological matter, as if manipulating a certain aspect of time. And all you could do is make bullets? I’m very disappointed in you for not trying to unlock her full potential”

“Her potential? She is nothing but a resource for my use. Her Quirk is a resource for my use. I own her, and you have no right o take her from me”

“Technically speaking, I had no right to take all of the Quirks in my possession, but that hasn’t stopped me so far has it. I’m the kind of man who takes what he wants, after all”

“But why go this far? You could have taken Eri and left without killing all of my men, and destroying my life’s work!”

“Well you see, I can’t have a butch of cannon fodder running around with Quirk Erasing Bullets, now can I? and personally, I hate child abusers. And so does my daughter”

Wait. This monster has a fucking daughter? 

“You should know her. After all, it was her who ripped off your arms” 

Kai’s eyes widened as he turned to the assassin, who wore a black hoodie, with dark green combat pants and red shoes. The figure wore a metallic mask which covered the lower of the face, only allowing two emerald eyes to look down at him. the assassin pulled down the hood and removed the mask, revealing a girl that looked to be fifteen, possessing the same hair, eyes and freckles as All for One, but emerald green rather than pale white. But the most noticeable able thing was the scar on her right eye. 

All for One gave a small laugh at Kai’s reaction “Well, I’ll leave you two alone. Izumi, please clean up after you’re done”

He then turned away activating his Shadow Warp Quirk, allowing his shadow to wrap around him, hearing Kai’s terrified screams as the shadow closed behind him.

Izumi signed as she threw her blood-soaked Hoodie to the side, and put down vials filled with the same blood on her desk.

She was going to give the blood to the Doctor so that he could use the Quirks for his Nomu. Or at least the basic ones that were simple ti use. The more complicated Quirks were reserved for herself and her father. 

Izumi possessed and evolved version of the All for One Quirk, which along with being able to Steal, Use and Give Quirks, Izumi had the ability to Copy Quirks by consuming the blood of a Quirked person. Once Izumi had digested the blood, her Quirk could make a perfect copy of the Quirk the blood came from. Though, Izumi had to be carful how much blood she drank or she would get severely sick. 

But her Quirk came with so many more benefits than her fathers. If Izumi created a copy, and then took the original Quirk, to two versions would merge to create an even more powerful Quirk, but if she created a second copy, it wouldn’t combine with the Merged Quirk, but exist individually within her All for One. And while giving others Quirks usually caused the subject to go brain dead, Izumi’s Quirk allowed her to give someone One extra Quirk, without the risk of damaging their brain. That, coupled with the fact Izumi could potentially create an infinite amount of duplicate Quirks, made her a valuable asset to her father.

But unfortunately, others found out how valuable she was.

And she had the scars to prove it.

Her body was covered in dozens of scars, years old, each one telling its own story. They came from a time when Izumi was weak. Powerless to protect herself, or anyone else. 

She would never be weak again. And neither would Eri. That she would make sure of.


	48. Batlle for the Ages Izuku Quirk inventory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all of the Quirks Izuku has shown so far in the Battle for the Ages storyline.

Battle for the Ages Izuku Quirk Inventory:

1) Decay (Emitter): Izuku’s original Quirk, which allows him to Decay anything he touched with all five fingers into dust. Whether the target is organic or non-organic the Quirk will work without fail, and its effects are capable of spreading through objects, able to devastate large areas in a single move. Izuku has also shown the ability to control the activation of his Quirk, and even control the direction and behaviour of the Decaying effects

2) All for One (Emitter): The original version of All for One that was given to Izuku, granting him the ability to Steal and use the Quirks of others. Izuku is full capable of using multiple Quirks at once, and can create devastating attacks through combining them.

3) Air Cannon (Emitter): Allows Izuku to fire powerful Air Shockwaves from his hands. It gives him the option for strong long-range attacks, and allows him to block most projectile attacks.

4) Super Regeneration (Mutation): This allows Izuku to regenerate any sort of injuries on the user's body, such as missing limbs, broken bones, ruptured organs, at incredible speeds. 

5) Spring-like Limbs (Transformation): Allows Izuku to store and release force by coiling his muscles, akin to a coil spring.

6) Transforming Arms (Transformation): Allows Izuku to shape-shift his arms, allowing him to have long-ranged, elastic attacks. Izuku can make is arms take on any shape he wishes, such as wings, melee weapons, alter the size and length etc.

7) Kinetic Booster (Emitter): This Quirk boosts the amount of kinetic energy that Izuku creates and realises. He possesses four of these Quirks.

8) Shoulder Mounted Jets (Mutation): Allows Izuku to have four retractable jet boosters mounted on his upper back, which grants him speed-boosted flight.

9) Multiplier (Transformation): Allows Izuku to grow extra arms, each one possessing the same physical strength of the originals.

10) Flaming Wings (Emitter): Izuku is able to manifest two wings comprised of fire. They allow Izuku to fly, launch blasts of fire, and absorb excess fire and fire-based attacks. 

11) Dragon Scales (Transformation): Causes Dragon Scale like patterns to appear on Izuku’s skin, granting a high-level heightened durability.

12) Weather Manipulation (Emitter): Allows Izuku to manipulate the weather in various ways. He is capable of creating large storm clouds that can envelope entire islands, summon lightning bolts, create giant tornadoes, even generate blizzards. Izuku can also manipulate wind and grant himself flight if need be. The storms created from this Quirk were strong enough to severely damage an entire island.

13) Bullet Laser (Emitter): Allows Izuku to fire purple-coloured lasers from his fingertips. These lasers can easily pierce through flesh, cut through rock, and can even explode on impact. Izuku can either use these lasers as projectile attacks, or sustain them and control them with his hand movements, causing them to act like laser whips.

14) Air Wall (Emitter): Allows Izuku to create circular shields made of compressed air to shield himself. To create this defence Izuku needs to raise his hand in a particular direction at a time. These barriers can withstand powerful attacks, even One for All: Full Cowl - 100%. The barriers can also be layered for greater protection. Izuku can also use this Quirk offensively, by releasing a powerful air burst that can push away people and attacks or used as a springboard which can physically push people away.

15) Scanning (Emitter): Allows Izuku to search for and identify people's Quirks to some extent, as well to measure their level of power using a heat signature-like vision.

16) Hydra (Emitter): Allows Izuku to summon a gigantic sea snake or dragon-like creatures from his back that he can control at will. The creatures are large enough to crush a person in their jaws. Izuku can either summon one or two dragons to an entire a plethora of these creatures at a time.

17) Radio waves (Emitter): Allows Izuku to disrupt radio waves and cause communicators to malfunction.

18) Search (Emitter): Search allows the Izuku to monitor and observe up to a hundred people at a time. This includes knowing their locations and weak points. Search also permanently stores the information gained after its usage.

19) Muscle Booster (Transformation): Causes Izuku muscles to strengthen tremendously, granting greater physical abilities.

20) Gyrate (Transformation): Allows Izuku to rotate any part of his body at high speeds. The effects of Gyrate turn Izuku limbs into something akin to a drill.

21) Overhaul (Emitter): Overhaul gives Izuku the ability to disassemble and then reassemble matter with his bare hands. Once Izuku takes a target apart, he has the option of either leaving it destroyed, restoring it to its original form or shaping it into something new. This process happens instantly and is effective on living and non-living things alike.

22) Liquid Nitrogen (Emitter): Allows Izuku to fire pressurized blasts of liquid nitrogen, freezing whatever it touches. 

23) Hardening (Transformation) While no visible changes occur, Izuku is able to harden his skin dramatically, to the pint it becomes harder than Steel.

24) Heat (Emitter): Allows Izuku to generate substantial levels of heat from his body, increasing the damage to his opponents, burning them on contact.

25) Air Bomb (Emitter): Allows Izuku to generate “air bombs” by compressing air in the palm of his hands or feet and launching them. When they detonate, the compressed air suddenly expanses, creating a violent shockwave similar to the one following a great explosion. Izuku can control the path of the bombs and detonate them at will)

26) Hydro Blast (Emitter): Allows Izuku to fire a large and powerful cannon of pressurised water at is target. This Quirk is notable very similar to Air Cannon.

27) Arche Angel Wings (Transformation): Izuku is able to grow four car sized angelic wings made of metal from his back. Apart from granting flight, these wings are very durable and can be us3ed for defence, and Izuku is able to fire the razor sharp feathers as projectiles.

28) Incineration (Emitter): Izuku is able to build up and store heat within his arms, and then fire that heat as condensed beams of energy, which burn through everything they touch. When the Quirk is active, glowing orange circuitry lines appear on his arms.

29) Ghoul (Transformation): Izuku is able to manifest four tendrils of blood from his back. These tendrils are highly versatile, being extendable, and sharp enough to easily cut through human flesh. A side effect of this Quirk is that it causes Izuku’s veins become crimson when it is active.

30) Armouring (Transformation): Causes Armour plating to manifest on the user’s skin, greatly bolstering his durability and damage resistance.

31) Crystallization (Transformation): Allows Izuku to grow a large number of crystals from this body, completely covering his skin with them. The crystals are shown to be both durable and able to grow virtually instantly. It does not appear to have any limitations to where on the body that the crystals can grow from. Izuku also possesses the ability to form his crystals into a sword that covers his arm in order to extend his reach)


	49. True Successor

Everything had taken a turn for the worst.

Shigaraki had awoken ahead of schedule and was too powerful for anyone to handle, Nomu had most of the Heroes pinned down, while the rest were dealing the Liberation army, and now, a seemingly unstoppable beast was making its way to its master, with no one able to stand in its way.

Izumi knew what she had to do. 

She, Katsuki, Gran Torino, Endeavour and Mister Aizawa were trying to hold Tomura back, but even without his Quirks he was to much for them all to handle. But Izumi had a way to beat him. but she needed to get everyone else out of the way.

Tomura’s body was sent flying through the air, crashing down a least 20 meters away. The group took a moment to breath, but this was far from over. Tomura would be back on his feet in a few seconds.

“You guys need to go”

Everyone turned to Izumi, shock plastered on their faces “I’ll hold him here. It’s me he’s after, so it’s me he’s gonna get. The rest of you need to take down his reinforcements”

“That’s insane! You can’t defeat him alone, especially if he has his Quirks active!” Endeavour told her, looking at her as if she was crazy.

“I don’t need to beat him. I just need to hold him long enough for everyone else to get here. If I can wear down his healing enough, and everyone gangs up on him at once, we can win this. But that won’t happen if the rest of the League get here to support him. So, get out of here and let me handle this” She didn’t leave any room for argument.

“She’s right” 

Now, everyone looked at Katsuki like he was crazy “We can’t beat Hand Job. Not like this. That fucker won’t go down unless we hit him with everything we got. We need every Pro we can get to take this fucker down. But we can’t do that if he has backup”

Izumi smiled and walked over to her friend “Thanks. Don’t go dying on me asshole”

He snorted at her “Fuck you. I was gonna say the same thing. Remember, you still got to ask Round face on a date”

“I will when you ask Kendo out”

Tomura suddenly burst out of the rubble, smiling menacingly at them. Izumi turned back to Katsuki and said “When you get out of here, I need you to do something for me. Find Momo and tell her to use the Titanfall Protocol. She knows what it means”

“What the hell that even mean!?” 

Tomura lunged at them, and Izumi ran at him, yelling at the other to go. While they were reluctant, they left, as Izumi met Tomura mid-air, landing a supercharged kick to his stomach. He didn’t even flinch as he attempted to use his Quirk on her, But Izumi twisted her body in to air, knocking his hand away and bring her other foot down on his head. He face-planted the ground as Izumi landed, grapping his leg and flinging him into the air once again, and hit him with a blast of pressurized air.

Before he hit the ground though, he used his Air Walk Quirk to float above the ground, landing softly. He chuckled darkly at her; his eyes filled with madness. “You must be stupid. Sending away all of your friend to fight me alone? you must really want to die”

But to his supirse, she laughed back “Nah, I just needed to get them out of the way. Cuase it’s time I went all out on your crusty ass”

“Your really think you can beat me? You are crazy” 

“No, just confident. The thing is, you’re a cheater. You didn’t work for that power it was just anded to you on a silver platter. It does matter how much modification you went through, all those Quirks, all that power, it’s not yours. It’s just the power your master pawned off to you. I on the other hand…”

Tomura couldn’t believe his eyes as fire and ice roared to life from her body, as her skin hardened like rock and sparks pooped from her hands. “I worked for everything I have”

“What the hell is this? What, what the hell are you!?”

“I’m the true successor bitch. My Dad might have left you his Quirk, but that won’t stop me from kicking your ass”

“Your Dad!? Master’s your father!? And, and how the hell do you have Bakugou’s Quirk? He was just using it!”

“My Quirks an evolved version of his. A better version. I don’t just steal Quirks, I can replicate them. I can manifest perfect copies of any Quirk, once I fulfil certain conditions. All I need to do is consume e the DNA of the Quirk user, I I get an exact copy of that person’s Quirk. But the fun doesn’t stop there. If I learn enough about a Quirk, how it works, what kind of Quirk it is, and just by seeing it in action, I can recreate that Quirk for myself”

In an instant, all of Tomura’s confidence vanished. It was replaced by a fear that he has only ever felt from Master. That feeling of death. but Izumi wasn’t done.

“And just so you know, my personal hobby is analysing Quirks of my classmates and heroes. Every day I help my friend improve and they help me. And now, it’s just you and me. Anything you can do I can do better. So come at me, and let’s see who the real successor is”

“GLADLY” he yelled, unleashing his Enhanced Air Cannon at Izumi, only for it to be blocked by a multi-layered barrier of compressed air. Tomura knew that Quirk, it was the same one that belonged to that faker Nine. Which meant that Izumi had all of Nine’s powers as well.

“Did you like that one? Picked it up from your buddy Nine. Along with the rest of his Quirks. And the one’s from your Nomu. Shock Abortion (personal favourite), Super Regeneration, Muscular’s and Wolframs Muscle Augmentations, all of my Classmate’s Quirks and more. Do you still want to fight me, or run back to your ‘Master’ with your tail between your legs?”

“YOU DAMNED FAKE! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” he lunged at her, but Izumi took her time as she dropped her Air-Force gloves. Her hands grew massive with Big Fist, and activated Katsuki’s Explosion and Nejire’s Wave Motion, and supercharging them with One for All, hitting Tomura with a direct hit. The power behind it was more than Tomura could take as he, once again, was sent flying through the sky and landing far away. He jumped back up, but barley had a moment to react as Izumi was already in front of him, both fists cocked back. One for All surged through her arms as she called upon Eijiro’s Hardening, her arms and fists hardening like rock, and Shoto’s Half Cold Half Hot, causing flames and frost to form around her arms. She doubled punched Tomura square in the chest, burning and freezing his body, the force of the strike causing Tomura to cough blood. Izumi didn’t let up her though, activating Inasa’s Whirlwind Quirk, throwing Tomura into the sky. She chased after him, using Whirlwind to fly up after him. she flew past him, high into the sky, then she raising her fist, calling more Quirks to her aid. She activated Mina’s Acid at max viscosity, forming a gauntlet of Acid around her arm. Then Shoto’s fire, superheating the Acid, then Eijiro’s Hardening, Kendo’s Big Fist, Muscle Augmentation, and One for All. She then called upon Nine’s Weather Control and Whirlwind, propelling herself down at him at high speeds, lighting blasting down behind her. Tomura tried to block the attack, calling on his own Quirks; Shielding, Body Reinforcement, Damage Resistance, but it did nothing as Izumi slammed her giant fist into his gut. His body folded like a pocket knife as he hit the ground like a missile, the sheer force pushing the ground away, generating a shockwave that could be felt for miles.

Miles away, Gigantomachia picked up the pace as could feel his Master was in danger. But as he did, he was hit with barrage of missiles. Normally, this would not have mattered, but these missiles released pink smoke, causing him to feel tired, even though he had plenty of stamina left. He dropped to his knees, but his hands and feet suddenly began to sink into the ground. he looked up, and saw a group of young Heroes standing not far from him, lead by a girl with a large black ponytail, wearing a red leotard, who was also holding a large Rocket Launcher.

“Smile you son of a bitch”


	50. Children of Deku part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can't believe we made it to fifty chapters already.

Izuku + Ochaco = Chiyo Midoriya

Gender: Female

Age: Four

Appearance: Chiyo mostly resembles her father, having the same green curly hair and freckles, although her hair has traces of her mother’s brown, making Chiyo’s hair look like mint-choc ice cream, she also possesses perpetual blush on her cheeks.

Quirk: Super Gravity

Izuku was having a great day until his car staring floating in the air. He had left Chiyo playing with Eri in the front garden while he went to get a drink, and came back to find Chiyo floating in the air, with Eri, his car, and Chiyo’s toys were all orbiting around her. 

“HI DAD! Look, I’m flying, I’m flying!”

“T-that’s amazing!” he then turned to Eri “What did you do?”

“Why do you think it’s my fault!?”

“Because you inherited my knack for getting into trouble. What happened?”

“We were just playing and then Chiyo’s toys started floating around, then this kinda just happened”

Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose “Now I know how Aizawa felt”

Chiyo’s Quirk was dubbed Super Gravity, and it was a mixture of Ochaco’s Zero Gravity, Inko’s Attraction of Small objects, Float, and to Izuku’s horror, One for All. Ochaco’s and his mother’s Quirks had fused to a degree, and thanks to a power buff from OFA, Chiyo could control the gravity of any object she touched with all five fingers. Not to mention that she didn’t just get a physical power boost from OFA, and flight from Float, but Chiyo could also somehow control her own personal gravity, and by extension her own density. 

Izuku knew he was in for one hell of a headache.

Izuku + Himiko = Chana

Gender: Female

Age: Four

Appearance: Chana mostly takes after her mother, with blonde hair, cat like eyes and sharp canines, but her hair is curly like her father’s, and rather than yellow, her eyes are green.

Quirk: Crimson Stockpiling

Izuku was just finishing off some paper work when he felt something tug his leg. He looked down to see his daughter Chana, pulling on his trousers. He bent down to pick her up, lifting her on to his lap “Hey what’s up Chana? You look a little down”

“My tummy feels weird. Can I have some of my blood please?”

“Sure. Let’s go get some for you” Chana suffered from a pre-Quirk side effect, which was when a person developed a Quirk related condition before their Quirk fully manifested. Chana seemed to be dependent on blood, as for whatever reason she would get ill if she didn’t receive any, and it had to be from someone who she was related to by blood. 

Izuku reached into the small mini-fridge they kept the blood in, and pulled out a sachet of blood, and put the straw in for her. As soon as Chana began to drink, she instantly looked better. She was practically glowing; in fact, she was glowing, because crimson lighting was covering her body, growing stronger the more blood she drank.

“Chana?”

She looked up at him “Yeah Dad?”

“Don’t panic, but I think you got your Quirk”

Chana looked down at herself, and jumped with joy at the sight of her Quirk manifesting. She jumped so high she bashed her head off of the ceiling, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Yay! I’ve got my Quirk Dad! It’s just like yours! I can’t wait to show mom and Chiyo!” she threw he hands up into the air, and as she did, crimson tendrils of energy exploded from her arms, thrashing around her. Somehow, her face lit up even more.

At this point, all Izuku could do was face palm as Chana swung around the kitchen like spiderman on a sugar high.

After Crimson Stockpiling fully manifested in Chana, her blood problem lessened, but was still present. Her Quirk gave her the same physical boost Izuku got from OFA, but its capacity seemed to increase from Chana consuming blood. Her version of Black Whip was different from Izuku’s, as Chana’s tendrils were naturally sharper and more blade like than Izuku’s own. Chana didn’t seem to be able to transform into others like Himiko could, but her appearance would slightly change to resemble the person’s blood she drank.

Izuku + Momo = Yuukan

Gender: Male

Age: Four

Appearance: Yuukan shares his looks with his father, except his curly hair isn’t green, it’s black like his mother’s.

Quirk: Energy Creation  
Out of all of Izuku’s kids, Yuukan had to be the shyest. Compared to Chana and Chiyo, he was very introverted. Which was why it was not a surprise to find that Yuukan had already developed his Quirk and hadn’t told anyone. 

A couple of days after Chana’s Quirk had manifested, Izuku was looking through some of his old stuff, and found that he was missing one Air Force Glove. Izuku searched through the house, but couldn’t find them. he stopped at Yuukan’s room, only to find his son practising with Energy copies of his Glove. The copies were made of a jet-black energy, with a dark green glow highlighting all details of the gloves.

“Hey kiddo. What you doing?” Izuku asked

Yuukan’s gloves vanished into thin air and he hid his hands behind his back “N-nothing”

Izuku smiled as he walked over, kneeling a patting his son on his head “Well it looked like you were practising with your Quirk. Can you show me?” 

Yukkan looked hesitant, but he did activate his Quirk again. Black and Green lighting covered his body, though, the lighting looked more refined than his father’s and sister’s. He held his hands out, and the Black and Green replicas reappeared on his hands. They were perfect copies of his gloves, but resized to fit Yuukan.

Izuku smile warmly “That’s awesome. How come you didn’t want to show me?”

“You looked stressed when Chiyo and Chana got their Quirks, so I thought it would be better to wait”

“Only cause those two are trouble makers, unlike you. Come on, let’s show everyone else”

Yukkan paused for a moment, but he took his father’s hand as he led him downstairs to show his family about his Quirk.

In short, Yuukan’s Quirk grants him the same physical power boost of his father and sisters, as well as Creation similar to his mother’s. though rather than using his fat lipids to create things, Yuukan uses the massive energy reserves stockpiled in his Quirk to create solid energy constructs of anything he can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can't believe we made it to fifty chapters already. 228 Kudos, 576 comments, 38 Bookmarks, and 12463 views. I can't thank each of you enough for all of your support from day one of writing this. I honestly appreciate each and everyone of you who leaves a positive review of my chapters. I understand I don't always reply to everones comments, but I do see them and I apreeactate your feedback.
> 
> I also need some help. I wasn't sure what Quirks the other user's had apart from Blackwhip ad Float, so if you guys could leave some ideas in the comments that would be great, because I can work them into Yuukan's Chana's and Chiyo's Quirks later on. They don't have to be super OP.
> 
> I will also be doing a second version of this story which will explore what Quirks his kids will have if Izuku had both OFA and AFO.
> 
> Thank you and have a great day.


	51. Not a chapter, I need help.

I apologise for this not being a chapter, but I can explain.

First off, my week has been absolutely shit. Getting up early, working all day and not being able to get to sleep a couple of hours before I need to get up for work has really affect the writing I wanted to get done.

Second, I have a massive writer’s block. Both in terms of new stories and updating my existing one’s. I was honestly hoping to update Destruction Incarnate, Plunder, Izuku Dragneel, Battle for the Ages, Mochi-Mochi, etc. But I just couldn’t. I know where I want each story to go, I’m just stuck on how to get there. 

I would greatly appreciate if you guys could leave at least one suggestion of a one-shot story, just to help me clear my head and kind of refresh myself. 

And for those of you who are wondering, here are the ideas I have for the fics I have listed up above:

Izuku Dragneel: Izuku is an Overpowered badass cinnamon roll. So is Ochaco. Both Izuku and Ochaco have trauma in their pasts that they help each other move past as the story progresses. And lastly, I add an improved version of Mineta into the story. 

Destruction Incarnate: Izumi and Ochaco will grow closer together, as time goes on, as Izumi finally feels like she has someone she can fully. Izumi meets Eri and terrifies Overhaul, and at the same time the Heroes are creating a task force to take her down. With the threats of both the Heroes and the Yakuza, Izumi and Ochaco will have to go to extreme measures to come out on top.

Battle for the Ages: Izuku and Mirio continue their fight, until Izuku finds out Eri was kidnapped. Despite All for One’s desire to reunite with One for All, Izuku cuts the fight short to rescue Eri. Tokoyami is in deep shit. 

Plunder: Izumi has a plan to shake Hero society and bring more members to their cause. And to do this, her plan involves Stain. But not in the way you think….. and some IzuOcha foreshadowing.

Mochi-Mochi: Izuku gets busted and the police mange to figure out his identity. Izuku knows the only way to keep his family safe is to eliminate everyone who knows his who he is, but in doing so he will lose them forever.

Let me know what you think.


	52. Enough.

Before the chapter begins, I would like to take a moment to thank every single person who commented on my last chapter. Thank you all for your support and feedback. Because of that I was able to make this chapter today. 

Also, I apologise for not replying to everyone, but I was unable to make the time to reply to everyone, so I will do so here:

Critical Warrior: I will defiantly look into Kimetsu no Yaiba, and I might make a fic about it. And yeah, with all the Omega Level Villains show up in Japan, and Army of Heroes to fight Izumi? Japan is gonna get levelled.

MyOwn2Cents: I looked up Carrion. Now I have nightmares that make Freddy Kruger kook tame.

Keroneru: I looked up the Shadow Monarch’s powers and holy shit that’s awesome. Gonna keep that in mind for later. And a Digimon idea, that’s I first. Been I while since I’ve seen another Digimon fan.

Ihavenoideawtfthisis: NEVER!

ProtectiveIrondad: Yeah, all those ideas are cool, in fact the one where Izuku has enough of Katsuki’s shit. In fact, that’s the one I choose to do today.

slvr0107: I already did a Katakuri Izuku, so why not a Gum-Gum Izuku. Should his other Quirks be like Armament Haki and Observation Haki? Conduit Izuku sounds awesome, but I gonna need to look into it more before I do a fic. I unfortunately don’t know much about Persona or JoJo, but there is still a chance I will do that kinda fic if a research it. And I love the ideas of a Ban and Ghoul Izuku, something I am defiantly consider doing.

Roach_of_Wrath: The Dragon of Dagobah does sound pretty cool……..

Sanguine3: A Quirkless Revolutionary Izuku? Oh Hell yeah. Izumi with all the Omega Level Villain Quirks is to OP. I love it. Yeah, I really need to get Hollow Victory updated. Magic Index is something I am interest in doing, but I’m not quite there yet.

Dragonborn2704: An Old Izuku is an interesting idea. Another idea I need to keep in mind.

(So here’s the actual story. Big thanks to ProtectiveIrondad for the idea! 😉)

“WHY!? Why did All Might choose you!? Why you of all people!? Why not me!?” Katsuki yelled at Izuku, small explosions popping in his hands. 

Class 1-A had just gotten back from the Provisional Licence Exam hours ago, with most of the Class passing. With the exception of Shoto and Katsuki. While Shoto had accepted his failure and was willing to improve, Katsuki, hadn’t taken it very well. He was angrier than anyone had ever seen him, not able to accept the fact he had failed.

Izuku was making notes on how to improve his new Shoot Style, when Katsuki approached him. and he asked to talk about Izuku’s “Quirk”. Izuku already knew what Katsuki was talking about, so he made no argument to leave with Katsuki in the middle of the night to go to Ground Beta. 

Katsuki had managed to figure out that Izuku had All Might’s Quirk, and asked him why All Might had chosen him over someone like Katsuki  
And Izuku had an answer for him.

“Go Fuck yourself Katsuki.”

“W-what, what the hell did you just say to me Deku!?” 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you of all people. My Quirk is my business”

“It’s not your Quirk! It’s All Might’s!”

“Just shut up! I’ve had enough of your crap!” He walked forward and grabbed Katsuki’s collar, lifting the other boy of the ground. “I have spent the last ten years being your punching bag, dealing with your shit on a daily basis and I’m sick of it! All you do is cry like a spoiled bitch when things don’t go your way! Oh no, Deku wants to go to UA, lets humiliate him and burn his notebook! Deku gets into UA, let’s try to nearly kill him! Like hell I need Deku to help me beat All Might, the number 1 fucking Hero! I Didn’t need Deku and his friends to save my sorry ass. How the hell did Deku pass the Exam when I didn’t!? Whenever something doesn’t go your way, you just bitch and complain. You don’t try and improve on your flaws, cause in your eyes you have none. Your refuse to acknowledge anyone else because your think you’re the best, making up stupid nicknames for everyone in our class, even people outside our class. To you, everyone else is nothing more than side characters in your story. Your claim you’ll surpass All Might, but you know what? Endeavour tried to surpass All Might to same way you’re trying to. By destroying everything and everyone in your way, savagely beat every obstacle you come across. You’ll never surpass All Might for the same reason you failed to Licence Exam. Because you’re a selfish piece of shit, who doesn’t care about helping people other than yourself”

Katsuki was shocked. No one, absolutely no one had every talked to him like that. He couldn’t even find any words to respond.

“You know, I used to actually be scared of you. but after fighting Stain and Muscular, and almost losing my life, you don’t scare me. Compared to them, your nothing but rabies ridden mutt” He threw Katsuki to the ground and began to walk away. Katsuki scrambled to his feet, yelled at Izuku “Get back here your bastard! Don’t you dare walk away from me! Fight me Deku!”

Izuku didn’t stop as he simply told him “You’re not worth it”

You’re not worth it

Not worth it 

Not worth it

Not worth it

NOT WORTH IT!?

Katsuki literally shook with rage as he charged at Deku, his hand draw back, aimed directly at Izuku’s head. He threw is hand right at Izuku, and just as he unleashed the devastating blast, Izuku spun on the spot, deflecting Katsuki’s hand, and the explosion, with his other fist cocked back to strike. 

Katsuki didn’t have a chance to register his shock as Izuku’s fist collided with his face, and everything went dark.


	53. Izuku Dragneel part 2

Ochaco still couldn’t believe she had done it. She had made it into UA, one of the greatest and most prestigious Hero schools in the world. The same School were All Might himself graduated from.

And she was gonna be late on her first day.

Ochaco had slept through her alarm and missed the train, forcing her to catch the later one, which only left her 10 minutes to get to UA. 

As the Train pulled into the station, Ochaco practically flung herself off the train. And as she, she ran right into someone. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorr-“ she attempted to apologise, but was cut off by the person’s laughter “Hey there stranger”

He turned around, and Ochaco’s eyes widened as the stranger turned out to be none of than a Izuku, the same boy who saved her at the Entrance exam. And she couldn’t help but be shocked. She hadn’t realised before but he was tall. He easily stood at 7 foot tall, and was built like a tank.

“I-Izuku!? I’m sorry for running into you like that!” She said, while oddly scratching her left arm.

“It’s okay, no need to apologise. But I think we should get going before we’re late”

She hastily agreed and they both jogged towards UA, making small talk on the way.

“So I never to probably thank you for saving me before during the exam” Ochaco said.

It was no problem, really. Saving people just come naturally to me. Plus, it’s not often I get to cut loose a little” He told her as they ran towards UA.

“A little? I’m pretty sure that you have enough power to take out a city block in one blast!” 

“Oh defiantly. But with that much power, I got to carful how I use it” he told her, giving her a nervous smile.

Ochaco was about to respond, but she looked at her watch and released hey had 6 minutes to get to class “Oh shit, we’re gonna be late!”

But Izuku just smiled “No, no we’re not” 

Ochaco had a second to wonder what Izuku meant before he picked her up and placed her on his back “You might want to hold on!” Any objections she had were silenced as Izuku took off with a literal sonic boom. A minute and a half later and they made it.

“Well. Here we are. Pretty fast right? He asked, only to see Ochaco had all but passed out. “Mabey I went a little too fast”

Ochaco had managed to recover as the two of them made their way to class 1-A. They found themselves at a large red door. They could hear their fellow students loudly chatting behind it.

Ochaco again began to scratch her left arm as she looked at the door, feeling anxiety begin to creep in. This was it, the start of her path to become a Hero, but still she could bring herself to open the door.

“You okay?” Izuku asked her.

She gave him a nervous smile as she looked up to him “Yeah, I’m good. Just nervous.”

Izuku nodded “Me to. But we both earned our right to be here. So be proud of that”

The creeping anxiety receded slightly, just enough for Ochaco to muster enough confidence to form a real smile “Yeah, your right! Let’s do this!” she reached for the door, and just as she was about to open it-

“FUCK OFF FOUR-EYES!”

Now, Izuku is a very observant person. It didn’t take a genius to notice how nervous Ochaco was, but what caught his attention was how she seemed to scratch her left arm whenever she got extremely anxious. Most would put it down as a nervous tick, but for whatever reason, Izuku wasn’t sure that was the case. 

But what really bothered Izuku was how Ochaco responded to the loud yell from behind the door. She didn’t just flinch, she basically jumped out of her skin, almost like, she was expecting to be hit. 

He would get to the bottom of that later, but right now, he had another matter to deal with. The prick who scared Ochaco in the first place.

Izuku threw the door open with enough force to nearly tear it off, his eyes locking on to a familiar blonde little shit “KATSUKI!”

Said little shit looked over and paled with fear. Katsuki’s crimson eyes were filled with terror as Izuku looked at him like he wanted to kill him. “Would you mind shutting the fuck up? They can probably hear you on the other side of the school. Calm your shit, and get your legs off of the table before I break them”

Katsuki instantly complies, putting his legs on the ground and facing forward. Standing next to Katsuki was the blue haired asshole from the Entrance exam, who called Izuku out on his muttering and accused him of trying to distract the other examines. He began to walk towards Izuku, his arm chopping the air robotically, looking like he was gonna give Izuku an lecture. But before either he or Izuku could say anything, they heard a gruff voice behind them speak “While I appreciate you quieting things down, please refrain from injuring your fellow students”

Izuku and Ochaco turned to see a homeless looking man in a yellow sleeping bag standing behind them. The man slowly unzipped the bag and climbed out, folding it up. “Alright everyone, quite down and listen. My name is Shota Aizawa, and I’ll be your Home Room Teacher for your time at UA. Now, let’s not waste any time. Want all of you to get hanged and meet me on the training field. You have 7 minutes. 2 minutes to get to the changing rooms and five minutes to get changed. Get going” the class instantly got up and rushed out of the door.

Aizawa almost looked impressed “Not bad”

The Class made their way to the training field, where Aizawa was waiting “7 minutes and 16 seconds. Not bad, but I expect you to be on time next time”

“Now, usually you would have orientation, but trust me, it’s a complete waste of time. I’ve left pamphlets of everything orientation would have covered for you to look over in your own time. At UA, we have free reign over or teaching methods, as it’s our responsibility to make you the best Heroes you can be. So, if I don’t think you’ve got what it takes, your out of the hero course, or out of this school. Bully another student, your out. You break the rules, you’re out. And if any of you think I’m joking, you should know that of the 20 class 1-A students before you, now class 2-A, there only 9 left. 4 of them were placed into other courses, while the rest were expelled. Have I made myself absolutely clear?” he asked them, his eyes possessing a dangerous red tint to them.

“Yes Sir” the class spoke at once.

“Alright then. Now, first we going to have a Quirk Apprehension Test. This is just like normal physical test’s, but you have permission to use your Quirks. and before anyone asks, I am aware that not everyone has a Quirk that makes them great at physical activates, while some of you may exceed in other tests, but that is no excuse to not give it your all. So, get to it”

(I’ll just get the scores to save time)

“Alright kids, lets look at the scores shall we?”

Aizawa types into his phone, and a holographic board appeared, showing each student induvial scores.  
1st Izuku Midoriya  
2nd Inasa Yoarashi   
3rd Shoko Todoroki   
4th Itsuka Kendo   
5th Momo Yaoyorozu   
6th Neito Monoma   
7th Ochaco Uraraka   
8th Katsuki Bakugo   
9th Fumikage Tokoyami   
10th Tenya Iida   
11th Eijiro Kirishima   
12th Setsuna Tokage  
13th Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu   
14th Tsuyu Asui   
15th Hitoshi Shinso  
16th Mina Ashido   
17th Reiko Yanagi   
18th Kyoka Jiro  
19th Denki Kaminari

All of the students looked at their scores, with those only to lower end looking quite disappointed. That was until Aizawa spoke up. “I want you to know that you shouldn’t take these scores negatively. This test was simple a way for me to see how well each of you know your Quirks and how well you use them, so that I can plan the best way to train you” he walked over to Denki and placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Just because you scored last doesn’t make you a loser kid. If anything, you should take this as a learning opportunity to grow” he walked, leaving Denki feeling a bit more upbeat than before.

He walked to the front of the whole class, giving them a smoothing that resembled an honest smile “I’m actually impressed. You all seem to have a hell of a lot of potential. So don’t disappoint me” his almost honest smile then morphed into the biggest, most trolling, shit eating smile “Oh, I forgot the mention. This is only the first part of the test. As heroes’, you need to ready to deal with threats at a moment’s notice” he then tapped his phone, and the ground spilt as white versions of the Entrance exam robots come forth, and charged at the class “Don’t bother coming back to class until every single robot is destroyed” the teacher then left his students to deal with the robots, as he went to take a nap.

The robot arm made their way to the students, who were all getting ready for a fight. But a single student ran right at them. Izuku pulled his fist back, emerald flames bursting from his arm. He struck the nearest android in the chest, tearing a hole through it. as he freed his arm, another robot ran at him, only for Izuku to unleash a blast of fire from his jaws, blowing it apart. A third android came at Izuku, but he simply delivered a a punch to the robot’s head, tearing from its shoulders and sending the head flying.

Izuku stood in front if the robots, with a large toothy grin “These guys aren’t so tough. They problem aren’t any stronger than the bot we fought in to Entrance Exam. So, anyone else wan to join in on the fun?”

Inasa jumped into action, launching small tornados at the robots, throwing them into the air. Katsuki then rushed at the robot, explosions propelling him though the air. The rest of the class joined in, charging at the robot army. 

As Aizawa made his way to the classroom, he was surprised to see UA’s principle Nezu waiting for him.

“Hello Aizawa, I see you haven’t wasted any time to start training them, have you?” the small chimera said “But I must ask, do you think the robots were a bit much?”

Just as he said that, the burnt, crushed head of one of the robot’s landed at their feet, still sizzling from residual heat.

Aizawa then looked back at Nezu “Does that answer your question?”


	54. Puppets (Hero AU) Pt 5

After Izumi had bribed Ochaco and Tenya to Recovery Girl’s office with head pats, she left to go see All Might. Snipe was currently continuing the Battle Trials, which allowed All Might to relax after he had taken Katsuki away. 

She found him in the staff room, still in his Silver Age costume. He looked up as she came in, giving her a warm smile. 

“Hello Young Midoriya! How are Young Uraraka and Iida doing?”

“Their okay, Recovery Girl is checking them over. What happed to Katsuki?” She asked

Her mentor smiled “Not to worry, I had him placed in the secure medical ward. Aizawa will see to him after he wakes up. I have to say, Aizawa was not pleased when he found out. But I suggest you go and check on your friends before someone comes back. I don’t want to have to explain how you know about my weaker form”

“Okay, see you later. You’re still coming over for Katsudon tonight right?”

“Of course, I will. I’ll be there about 5, I need to catch up on some paper work at my office first.

Izumi left the staffroom and returned to the nurse’s office, happy to see that both Ochaco and Tenya were completely fine.

The three of them went back to class to watch the remaining battles, before class ended and they were all dismissed.

Izumi and Ochaco walked to the trains together, as Tenya had been picked up by his brother.

Ochaco turned to the Cat Girl, looking at her ears and tail. Izumi looked around and smiled, descried to tease her a bit “So Ochaco, like what you see?”

Ochaco quickly averted her gaze, her face so red it was nearly on fire. “I-I didn’t mean to stare honest!”

Izumi just laughed “It’s okay, you’re not the first one”

Ochaco tuned back, her cheeks still red, looking again at Izumi’s ears “I was wondering though, how does the Cat Mutation link to your String ability?”

“Honesty I have no idea. I apparently have some Cat based Quirks on my mother’s side, but as far as I know none of my family have Quirks like my Strings. Though I guess it makes me look even cuter” She smile, and Ochaco felt her hear miss a beat.

“When your and Katsuki were fighting, I heard what he was saying. He really does like you, does he?”

Izumi smile remained, though barely “We used to be friends, but when our Quirks came in, it went downhill. He made me out to be a villain because of my Quirk, but it was really cause of how scared he is of me”

“I get that your Quirk is strong, but I don’t see how your strings make you a villain”

“Well, it’s because there’s something else I can use my Strings for. Something I don’t like to talk about. My Stings have two forms; the first one if their solid form, which I what I used during the Entrance Exam and the Battle Trial. The second form is their ethereal form. Before I tell you what it does, do you promise not the freak out?”

Ochaco stopped and looked confused at Izumi “Why would I freak out?”

Izumi hesitated, but she steeled herself “My ethereal strings allow me to take control of another person’s body and mind”

Ochaco stood silent for a full minute, but then she did something that Izumi wasn’t expecting. 

“Oh my god, that’s so cool!”

Wait what?

“Wait, is that why Katsuki hates you?” She asked

“Yeah, I used it on him when he and his buddies were picking on me. Ever since, he’s always had it in for me”

Ochaco looked at her concerned “So, you didn’t have a lot of friends then?”

“Not since I was 5”

Ochaco then stopped, turned around and hugged Izumi “Well, now you do”

Izumi face lit up red, but she found herself returning the gesture. 

Katsuki began to wake up, rubbing his head. He looked around, seeing that he was in an empty hospital room. Katsuki looked at his hands, seeing that he was wearing thick black gloves, locked on his wrists with equally thick metal cuffs. He tried to create an explosion, but he couldn’t even get a spark out.

“What the hell is this shit!?” He yelled, trying to tear off the gloves.

“Fire Quirk Countermeasure gloves”

Katsuki looked at the door, seeing his homeroom teacher had entered the room, and he did not look happy.

“Those gloves are fire proof, so don’t even try to make an explosion. Just so you know, if were up to me I would have those gloves surgically attached to your hands. You nearly killed your classmates over a stupid childhood rivalry with Midoriya?”

Katsuki snarled at him “I was trying to deal with a villain like a hero should! Why the hell are you so pissed off with me?”

“A villain!? That is no way to speak about your classmate, especially after she dragged you out of the building you brought down on yourself. So, for almost killing threw of your classmates you will be transferred to class 1-B to keep you away from Midoriya, and your going to be attending self-control lessons after school detention for the rest of the semester. If you pull any kind of shit like this again, your out of this school. You would have been expelled already, but Nezu told me I couldn’t”

Katsuki couldn’t believe it. he was being punished? For what!? so what if those extra’s got hurt, wasn’t his problem! “This ain’t fair! I was trying to take out a villain! It’s my job as the next Number 1 Hero! You should be thanking me! “

Aizawa realised that Bakugo was had his head so far up his own ass he couldn’t even see what he had done wrong. So, it was up to Aizawa to take him down a peg.

“Okay, how about this. Within the third years is a group called the Big Three, who are the strongest and most talented Hero students of UA. If you can beat one of them, I will not only cease your punishment, but I will even let you fight Midoriya again, on your terms. But if you lose, I’ll extend your punishment to the whole year. Deal”

Katsuki smiled at his teacher “You got a deal Dry Eyes”

“Good, glad you accept” Aizawa then unlocked Katsuki’s hands, and turned to leave “Now go get changed and get out. I’ve had enough of you kids for one day”

As he waked away, Aizawa could help but smile. Bakugo had no idea what he was in for.

The next day, everyone was surprised to find Katsuki was no longer in class, and was replaced with an orange haired girl called Itsuka Kendo. After the incident that happened yesterday, the staff had decided this was the best course of action. Itsuka seemed nice enough, so no one had any complaints. 

Today’s lesson was a field trip to the USJ (Unseen Simulation Joint) for rescue training. Aizawa hoped that this would go better than the Battle Trials, but he didn’t hold his breathe. Something told him to keep his guard up, but he didn’t know why.

Somewhere in Kamino ward, villains made their final preparations. It was nearly time to end the Symbol of Peace.


	55. Experiments with Quirks PT1

JackTheSkeleton: Hello everyone! I know this is a weird way to start the chapter but I think I should explain. This chapter is actually a collection of short stories of and AFO Izuku using and experimenting with the various Quirks we see in My Hero. This also includes various Quirk combination techniques, one of which was suggested by fellow writer, Critical Warrior.

Critical Warrior: Thanks, but how did I get here?

JackTheSkeleton: Don’t question it. Go check out his Dollhouse story, I’m really enjoying it so far. And if this gets enough positive feedback, I’ll make a part two and maybe part three using Quirks from my other fics and fics from other stories. Now, lets get this show on the road. Critical, pull the lever!

Critical Warrior: Um, okay *pulls lever*

However, the lever did not start the chapter. It opened a trap door undeath Jack’s feet.

JackTheSkeleton: *Falling* Wrong levvvveeeeeeerrrrrr!

Critical Warrior: Whoops. Mabey it’s this one? *pulls another lever*  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter start)

1: Explosion:   
Izuku had always noticed something about Explosion that intrigued him. it was the method that the Nitro-glycerine sweat was ignited.

So, now that he had some free time, he decided to test some hypotheses about the Quirk in Gym Gamma.

Through close examination, Izuku had found that the explosive sweat was triggered by heat that was generated by the user of the Quirk. So Izuku focused on that; he focused on the heat, but he held the sweat back. He allowed the heat to build, more and more, growing hotter and hotter by the minute. He lifted his hand up, aimed at a large rock in front of him.

Then, he let the sweat flow.

Rather than the usual orange flames Katsuki often displayed, the flames of this explosion were bright blue, and it didn’t just blast the rock apart, it incinerated it as well. The output of the explosion was no different, with the same amount of recoil. But the experiment was a success. Izuku took out his notebook, ad made another entry into his Quirk Analysis Journal.

(Advanced technique: Cremation Blast: User allows heat to build in their palm, increasing the temperature of the flames of the explosion to the point they turn blue. Very useful against Ice Quirks)

Izuku smiled to himself as he made the entry, but he also hoped Katsuki didn’t find out. He probably wouldn’t be happy that Izuku had figured out how to use his Quirk better than him. Again.

2: Attract (Attraction of small objects): When you looked at Inko’s Quirk, you wouldn’t think it could be that useful in a fight.

Clearly you haven’t met Izuku Midoriya.

Because Inko had never trained her Quirk, it had never been used to its full potential, limited to small objects. 

Right now, Izuku was fighting against three A-Class Villains who had attempted to rob a bank, and he was kicking the ever-loving shit out of them.

The first villain Minotaur, who possessed a Minotaur Mutation Quirk, was charging right at Izuku, preparing to run him through with his horns. As the massive villain approached, Izuku focused Attract on Minotaur’s and pulled, changing the villain’s direction, causing him to run into a nearby truck, and his horns getting stuck inside of the vehicle.

The second villain was a speedster called Slipstream, who then begins to run circles around Izuku, attempting to create a small hurricane with his speed. Unfortunately for Slipstream, Izuku uses One for All to keep up with his movements, before grapping the speedster’s leg with Attract, and pulling it front of his other leg, tripping him and sending him flying into Izuku’s waiting fist. 

The third villain was a fire Villain called Flame thrower, which matched his Quirk. Flames swirled around his hands as he prepared to attack Izuku, but just before he could, Izuku held out his hand, and the villain’s belt flew of his pants and into Izuku’s hand. Flame Thrower’s pants dropped to the ground relieving his underwear. The villain stopped his attack in an attempt to pull his pants up, but it left him wide open for Izuku to deliver a chop to his neck, knocking him out cold.

Behind him, Minotaur freed his head from the truck and appeared behind Izuku, his hands raised to crush him. In one swift motion, Izuku once again his Attract to pull Minotaur’s leg from under him, putting him off balance, spun around on the spot, and stuck the villain with a powerful punch to his gut, and launching him back into the same truck from before.

Izuku looked over the defeated villains and concluded, his mom’s Quirk was awesome. But still not as good as her Katsudon.

3: Brainwashing:

Izuku found that the biggest problem with Shinso’s Quirk was that once someone knew how it worked, all they had to do was not respond to him.

However, Izuku also found that I could be any form of verbal response, which Izuku knew could be taken advantage of.

Example: Mineta was being a creep as usual, but he made the mistake of trying to take a peek up Ochaco’s skirt. So, no mercy.

Izuku walked up the ball headed pervert, punish the little shit “Hey Mineta, I heard this really interesting fact about Midnight you should hear”

“Really?” the perverts eye’s widened with joy “what is it?”

With a massive Cheshire cat grin, Izuku told him: “Midnight’s a trap”

The boy’s joy turned to shock as he fell into Izuku’s trap “U WAT-“ his sentence was cut short as Brainwashing took effect and his eyes went blank. You see, one way to get people to respond to you is that if you say something so outrageous and ridiculous, like, “Midnight is a trap”, “vaccine’s cause autism”, and “water isn’t wet”, your bound to get response.

With Mineta under his control, Izuku ordered him to write down his computer password, and to go clean out the garbage bins until they were shining. The pervert obeyed, and while Mineta cleaned to bins, Izuku put a child lock on Mineta’s computer. 

Quirk Combinations:

#1: Super Twin Recoil (Impact Recoil + Twin Impact + Kinetic Booster x4): 

Muscular had broken out of prison, and he was out for Izuku’s blood. Well, to bad for him, Izuku was ready for him this time. It didn’t take long for Izuku to track him down, and face off with him. 

Muscular charged at Izuku, muscle fibres bursting out of his entire arm. He drew his fist back, and psychotic smile on his face as he neared Izuku.

But Izuku didn’t back down. Instead, he focused, drawing six Quirks into his arms, prepared for Muscular’s attack.

“Time to die you little brat!” the Villain yelled as he threw his fist right at Izuku’s face, only for Izuku to catch the attack his bare hand. 

Muscular was then pushed back by the power of his own attack, kinetically boosted four times over. He tried to recover, only for an invisible force, several times greater than the previous attack, hit him again, sending him flying back into a nearby building.

#2: Smash Gatling (Strong Shoulder, Overclock, Hardening, Big Fist)

Izuku ran up to Muscular, preparing new Quirks to finish off the villain. His fists grew several times larger than his own body, and hardened, becoming rough and sharp like rocks. His shoulders then began to rotate, launching his massive hardened fists into Muscular at high speeds. Izuku then activated Overclock, causing his fists to move so fast they became massive blurs that continued to slam into Muscular, again and again and again. With one final strike Izuku buried the villain into the ground.

3# Hundred Hand God Combo by Critical_Warrior (Multi-Arms, Big Fist, Lizard-Tail Splitter, Explosion, Zero Gravity, Size, Weld, One for All): 

Tomura stood battered and beaten, his regeneration finally worn out. his body was reaching its limits, but he was still a massive threat. So now, Izuku would have to use his secret move.

Izuku Floated into the air, his eyes locked onto Tomura. Multiple arms spawned from his body, dozens of arms detaching from his body with Setsuna’s Quirk. His multiple fists then enlarged, becoming several times larger than his own body. While most remained in a stationary position, some moved around Tomura, each palm facing towards the villain. 

But Izuku wasn’t done yet. “One for All 100%!” Powered erupted from Izuku as One for All roared to life, green lightning covering Izuku’s body, and all of his massive floating hands, which grew even larger. The hands that surrounded Tomura began to emit a bright orange light, green lighting turning orange. 

“Hundred Hand God Combo!” Izuku yelled as Explosions fuelled by One for All blasted Tomura from all angles, bombarding him with explosion after explosion. As Tomura was being blasted, more of the hands flew off, but not to attack Tomura. The hands began to collect rubble from the battle field, making it weightless with Zero Gravity, and then super-sizing them with Size. The hands brought the rubble above Izuku, who fused all the rubble together with Weld. 

Through the explosions, Tomura managed look up, and his eyes widened as a giant collection of fused rubble landed on him, crushing him deep into the earth. He used his own collection of Quirks to tear through it, but had no time to react as giant lighting covered fists rained down upon him, easily breaking through his already worn out Shock Absorption destroying his body even more.

Izuku then shot down towards Tomura, who was pinned down by his raining punches. He drew his fist back, channelling every ounce of One for All into his fist. He hit Tomura with everything he had, decimating not only Tomura but the surrounding area. 

As the dust settled, Izuku stood in massive crater, standing over a defeated Tomura.

He raised his fist into the air. The war was over, Izuku had won.

JackTheSkeleton walked into view, dusting himself off. He turned to the readers, giving a happy smile. 

“Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really apologise for how late I am but work has kept me busy. But don’t worry, I’ll try to get a new chapter out soon as I can. Till then, stay safe everyone! And a big thanks to Critical Warrior for his Quirk Combo idea. Go check out his stories!”


	56. Prodject Genisis

“So, Dr Midoriya, is our daughter Quirkless?”

Izuku looked away from his computer at the family of three in front of him. Moeru Chikara, the wife and mother of the family, who was also known as the Pro Hero Sidekick Blazing. She was an averagely sized woman with green eyes and long black hair. But despite her average size, she was still obviously athletically fit as her profession would demand. Her husband, Genki Chikara, was a large broad man, much taller than his wife standing at 6’9, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was a construction worker for the Uraraka Construction & Building company. And finally, Moyasu Chikara, their 5-year-old daughter. The young girl had her father’s blue eyes, and her mother’s black hair which she had tied into a ponytail. She was quite a cute girl, but Izuku couldn’t help but fel an ounce of pity for the girl, as she looked so heartbroken.

Moyasu had been told by 3 other Doctors that she was Quirkless, all because of her pinkie joint. She wanted to be a Hero just like her mother, but her dreams had been shattered. Izuku knew this all to well.

But that was about to change.

Izuku smiled at them “Little Moyasu here is not Quirkless”

The while family looked at Izuku in shock. Moeru was the first to speak “But every other Doctor we’ve been to told us she was Quirkless!”

“Well, to be fair they aren’t me. I’ve run a full DNA scan on her blood and she does indeed have a Quirk. The reason it’s never shown up before is because it’s dormant”

Genki was the one to talk this time “Dormant. Why? Is there something wrong with her Quirk?” he asked concerned. But Izuku continued to smile “Not at all. these things happen sometimes. There’s no rhythm or reason, sometimes Quirks just remain dormant in a person’s body”

Moyasu looked up at Izuku hopefully “Does this mean I can be a Hero like mommy?”

“Yes. Yes you can. That I can promise” The girls eyes then light up with a light that Izuku had lost a long time ago. Her dream wasn’t gone after all.

Izuku looked up to her parents “Now, it is imperative that we awaken her Quirk right away, and in an controlled environment. If she develops her Quirk to late, she may not have the property constitution to deal with it. Now, if I’m not mistaken, Genki, you possess an Emitter type Strength Enhancer that converts your body’s stamina into energy, which grants us a massive increase in strength? And Moeru, you possess a Fire based Quirk?”

Moeru and Genki nodded, and Izuku continued “Okay, I will also need a blood sample from each of you. with them, I’ll compare Moyasu’s blood to each of yours to try and narrow down what her Quirk will be. Second, in order to forcibly and safely active her Quirk, I will need to request a drug called “Impel”. It will take a few days to fill in all the paperwork, so I’ll book you in next Thursday”

“Thank you, Doctor. Thank you so much, for everything” Genki shook his hand, but Izuku reassured him “It’s fine Mr Chikara. It’s all in a day’s work”

Hours later, Izuku exited his office, holding the blood samples of the Chikara family. He entered his personal lab.

Contrary to what Izuku told the family, Moyasu was Quirkless. But not for much longer.

8 years ago, after the defeat of the League of Villains and Paranormal Liberation Army, many heroes had lost their lives in the battle. Crimes rates began to rise with the loss of so many Heroes but that was the beginning. Multiple large Villain groups successfully created improved versions of the Trigger drug, and even figured out how to create Nomu of their own. 

But Izuku had an idea. At the time, Izuku was a first year Support Student, when he had his idea. An idea that would change everything. Izuku created his own version of Trigger, which increased a Quirk’s development rate, causing them to become stronger over a shorter period of time. 

He took his idea to Nezu, and while the mouse, dog, bear, creature was sceptical at first, he saw the logic in Izuku’s plan. The UA Principle took Izuku’s proposal to the other Hero Schools and Hero Commission, and while there was some pushback, the majority won out. 

Once Izuku’s idea was passed, the Hero students of UA, Shiketsu, Seijin, Seiai, Isamu, Ketsubutsu, and many others began to grow at an explosive rate. It wasn’t long before the Third years graduated, and took a massive chunk out of the crime rate.

But this was only part one of Izuku’s plan. The second part was breeding stronger Quirks from a younger age, and giving Quirks to those who were Quirkless. 

This was Project Genesis. A Project which would genetically augment Quirks, giving Quirkless children Quirks and making weaker Quirks far stronger. This would also involve creating a program to start training kids at a young age. Eventually, Izuku’s plan went ahead and he graduated UA early at 17, and got to work. His program was also deigned to support those with no Quirks and weaker Quirks, even “villainous” Quirks. 

No more Quirkless discrimination, no more Weak Quirk discrimination. With this, no more kids would have their dreams shattered because of something they had no control over.

Now, 8 years later, Izuku’s project had created nearly 50,000 Hero candidates worldwide. And Moyasu would be the latest recruit. 

Izuku entered his lab, which wasn’t actually his lab. It was a front, and he made his way to the wall next to his (fake) computer, and pressed part of it, which activate a hidden door. He entered his real lab, which was three times the size of his fake lab. He took Moeru and Genki’s blood and placed into a machine which looked like a coffee maker, one designed to take the Quirks of each blood sample and create a perfect fusion Quirk. A few minutes passed and Izuku took a new vial of blood from the machine.

He then took the blood and placed it into another coffee maker like machine, which created a copy sample of the blood sample. This copy was only temporary, but it would last long enough for Izuku to find out how the Quirk functioned. Izuku walked over to a control panel on the wall, and punched in a password, and a large glass tube rose from the ground, releasing a basic white skinned Nomu. It was nothing more than a test subject. He injected the blood into the Nomu, and while the temporary Quirk settled in, Izuku made his way to the side of the room, to an abnormally large cat carrier. 

“Okay, common. Time to get up” Izuku gently knocked the carrier and opened the door. Something, or someone, began to stir. Then, a light blue skinned woman crawled out of the carrier. She shared a canny resemblance to the former Hero Ragdoll, but her tail and ears were real.

This, was Mohō, a “Failed” High-End Nomu. She was created to be nothing more than a play thing for Doctor Ujiko, but Izuku had found a much better use for her. Her had implanted her with a copy of Ragdoll’s Quirk, and various other forms of Analysis Quirks.

She rubbed her eyes and she stood up and turned to Izuku “Hey. Another Quirk?” She asked.

“Yep. Hope I didn’t interrupt your beauty sleep, did I?”

“You know you did. Okay let’s get this over with” Mohō turned to the Nomu, and her eyes glowed with a green light “Fire creation and manipulation. Heat of flames is entirely dependent on user’s Stamina. Strength based attribute; fully dependant on flames level of heat” The glow subsided and she looked back to Izuku “Was that good enough?”

“It was. I’ll bring dinner later. Go back to sleep”

“No arguments here” The cat Nomu crawled back into her carrier, and went back to sleep.

Izuku took a seat at his desk, and began to make notes on the Quirk.

Name: Stamina Fuelled Flames  
Type: Emitter  
Description: User can create and manipulate flames which are entirely dependant on its user’s stamina. user also gains a strength boost, and the level of strength is dependant on the heat of the flames. 

With that done, Izuku began to look through his refrigerator for the blood samples for the necessary Quirks to combine with this new one. This was how Izuku made Quirks so powerful. Just like with One for All, Izuku had created a way to merge Quirks together, to create even stronger Quirks. 

First off, he found an upper tier Stamina Booster, a Mutation Quirk which multiplied the user’s stamina to an insane degree, and even increased the time in which it took to recover stamina, which would be extremely useful for Moyasu. Next was a Full Body Enhancement Quirk that doubled all of a person’s physical abilities, which would defiantly complaint the Strength aspect of her Quirk. Then he took a Damage Resistance Quirk, and a very useful Heat immunity Quirk. But finally, he took one of the strongest fire Quirks, Cremation; the same Quirk that belonged to the villain Dabi.

Some had called Izuku crazy, unethical, and downright mad. But as Izuku watched Moyasu humped around wrapped in a cowl of blue fire, the heart break of her shattered dream long forgotten, replaced with the joy that she could be a powerful hero who would one day protect others, Izuku smiled knowing what he was doing was right.


	57. Final-End part 7

JackTheSkeleton walked into viewed and waved at the audience “Hello my readers! Today, we’re going to be reading another chapter of Final-End. It’s not that long, but it’s setting up for the rest of the story. Oh, and I meant to mention a while ago, but I when I thought of Ochaco’s Final-End powers, I some inspiration from Broly from Dragon Ball”

Critical Warrior looked over to Jack “Then how come she wasn’t yelling ‘Kakarot!’ over and over again like a lunatic?”

“I meant Super Broly not Z Broly”

But Critical suddenly had a shit-eating smile “Kakarot! Kakarot! Kakarot! KAKAROT!”

Jack started daggers at the other author “Your dead to me”

Izumi continued her work, programming something into her computer counsel. Project End-Game was coming along nicely, but she still needed a few more days before it was ready.

End-Game was the pinnacle of all her years of work. It took the Body Modification, Quirk implanting, Quirk Mixing to a level never seen before. And this time, she would be becoming a Final-End herself. 

The Body Modification she would undergo would be beyond anything she had previously done to any of her previous Nomu. It would give Izumi a super developed and enhanced body like her Final-End’s, but on an even greater level. Not even All Might in his prime would be able to compare to her. But her greatest achievement was even more powerful. 5 long years of research and experimentation, all worth it. 

Izumi had created a Quirk. But not just any Quirk. A Quirk that stood among all others. Made by merging carefully selected Quirks. All for One, the ability to Take and Give Quirks. One for All, the ability to Stockpile insane levels of power. Erasure, the ability to disable the powers of others. Forcible Quirk Activation, the ability to forcible activate and control the Quirks of others. And finally, Conversion, the ability to alter the effects of another Quirk, such as its area of effect or target.

With these Quirks, she had created Full-Quirk-Control. But there was one issue. In order for Izumi to use this Quirk, she would need to be in a form of stasis for an entire year before her body could handle the massive power of this Quirk. But it would be worth it. 

And once she became a Goddess of Quirks, she would tear down the world and rebuild it in her image. And with her beautiful Nomu by her side, no one would be able to stop her.

As Izumi finished her work, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. she turned to see her Final-Ends standing behind her, all with hungry expression on their faces.

Well, at least she would get to enjoy herself before she went into stasis.

JackTheSkeleton appeared once again to the auidience “Hope you all enjoyed to chapter. I know it seems short but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Let me know what you think in the comments!”


	58. Final-End part 8

Izumi began her final preparations before she underwent her “Evolution”. She ran multiple system diagnostics, checked the backups were on standby, and triple checked all contingencies were ready to go. She found that everything was fully operational, no complications, every risk accounted for. 

“Izumi?” the young mad scientist turned to see her mother Inko, making her way to her, with Ochaco following close behind. Inko was in many ways an older version of Izumi herself, mostly because she was. Izumi had no biological father, she was Inko’s genetic clone, made in her mother’s image. 

“Hey Mom. Thank you for coming. I know you were busy, but I needed someone who understands the procedure enough to prevent something from going wrong”

But her mother only smiled “I may know it, but you perfected it. I don’t think I could have ever gotten this far myself. You’ve become everything I wanted you to be. You truly are my greatest creation” the older scientist hugged Izumi, who returned it in full

They finished to hug, and Izumi looked to see all of her Final-Ends (Ochaco, Mina, Tsuyu, Himiko, Camie, Saiko and Eri) had arrived. 

“Okay everyone, this is it. everything I’ve been working towards for all these years. I am sorry I will begone for so long, but my mother is more than capable of handling things while I undergo the operation. And when it’s finished, this world will be ours for the taking”

“We’re going to miss you” Ochaco said.

“But you can count on us to protect you while you asleep” Mina continued.

“With our lives if need be, ribbit” Tsuyu told her.

“We will be awaiting your awakening mistress” Saiko and Camie said at the same time.

“I can’t wait to kill for you mistress” Himiko hissed, her eyes filled with anticipation.

Eri was the last, giving Izumi a hug of her own “Thank you for everything Mom”

The other Final-Ends joined in, crushing Izumi in a mass of oversized muscles and boobs. Izumi’s face lit up like a Christmas light “Okay guys, you can let go now! Seriously I can’t breathe!”

Inko simply watched, barely able to contain her laughter.

“Hey! Am I late!” A new voice called, which gained everyone’s attention. Mei Hatsume, the mad inventor of UA’s Support course.

Izumi grinned “I would say fashionably late. what took you so long, did you fall asleep at your desk again?”

Mei pouted “One-time Izumi, one-time”

Mei was the one who had helped Izumi create her lab. Izumi could have done it herself, but with Mie’s help she had done it in half the time. She didn’t think Izumi’s plan was crazy, she found it brilliant.

“But you’re here now. It’s time we got this show on the road. Now, while I’m gone, iv;e got a new list for you to complete for me. I need all of the High-End Nomu stabilized and combat ready by the time I wake up. and I have a list of new High-End and Final-End candidates. Mei, do you have control of UA’s system?”

“You bet. All under control. But I was wondering. When do I get to be one of your Final-Ends?”

“Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about you. once that list id finished, I’ve prepared Quirks just for you” Izumi passed the list to Mei, who took it and began to looking it over.

With that, Izumi made her way to the pod. In one year’s time, the world would bow to her, and no-one would be able to stop her.

(Might Tower: 1 month later) 

Toshinori watched as Mirio continued to train with One for All. He was mastering it slowly, adjusting to its power, adapting his fighting style. But he still had a long way to go.

Next to him, Sir Nighteye watched on as well, but he kept an eye on Toshinori as well. The Number 1 Hero had taken a massive blow to his pride, having been left beaten and bloody by one of his own students. Nighteye knew Toshinori felt responsible for what had happened, but no matter how hard he tried convince him, Toshinori refused to accept it.

But after a while, the number 1 hero finally spoke “I’m impressed with his training. You certainly taught him well Nighteye”

“All I did was show him how to grow. He’s the one who put in all the hard work” Nighteye responded.

“Has there been any developments in the case?” Toshinori asked.

“None. Whoever this Nomu-Maker is, they now how to hide”

“What about All for One’s personal computer? Did you get anything from that?”

“We managed to break the encryption on it, but there was nothing. We think he used some sort of Tech Quirk to erase everything he had. and none of the former League members we caught had any useful info either”

“Has anyone manged to figure out what happened to my students?”

“We suspect genetic augmentation of both their bodies and Quirks. Nobody has seen anything like this though, even the Villain Factory never produced such monsters. And no doubt this was just the beginning”

Toshinori was silent for a few moments before letting out a sigh “can it be undone?”

“No way to tell. Until we find them and understand how they were ‘changed’, we have no way of knowing. But we will find them. even All for One couldn’t hide forever, All Might. we will find them.

“It’s not finding them that worries me. It’s what happens when we do”

(UA: 10 months before Izumi’s Awakening)

Momo, Kyoka and Toru all followed Mei to her workshop, who has seemed very eager to show them her new babies she had made just for them. Now that they were the last girls in Class-1A, they felt the needed to pick up the slack. 

They arrived at the workshop where Mei ushered them inside. “I’m so happy you guys agreed to this. I can’t wait to show you my new babies I made just for you!”

“Well, we appreciate the effort Mei. With the others gone, we need all the help we can get” Momo told her.

“So, what did you make us anyway? Cause I feel like my speakers need an upgrade” Kyoka told her.

The float pile of clothes that was Toru waved her arms in the air “What cool stuff did you make for me!?”

Mei began to rake through her desk, looking for something “Oh, your gonna love it, just let me find, oh found it” she stood up hold what appeared to be a remote.

“So, you got us a remote?” Toru asked, slightly disappointed.

“No silly. It’s what the remote does when I press it. Like this” Mei pressed the remote, and before the three girls could react, three large mechanical collars flew from behind them, attaching themselves to the girl’s necks. In seconds, all three girls dropped to the ground, unable to move. They tried to get up, but no matter how hard they tried their bodies wouldn’t respond. 

Mei smiled as she walked over to them “I call these babies the Insta-Catch Collars. Once they get lock on to a target’s neck, they paralyse the target leaving them helpless”  
Kyoka did her best to look at Mei “What the hell are you doing!? Get these things off of us!?” She demanded.

“No can do. I still need you for something” Mei pressed another few buttons on her remote, causing the workshop to shift, and three tubes containing pale, featureless Nomu all appeared in front of them. each pod hissed open as the Nomu walked out, and without hesitation made their way over to them.

Each Nomu walked over to each of the girls, and held their hands out to their faces. Momo saw small spikes emerge from the Nomu’s hand, and was helpless as it placed it’s hand on her face. Suddenly she began to see images flashing before her eyes, each one a memory of her past. Her childhood, high school, UA, everything. As this happened, each Nomu began to take the shape of their targets, becoming exact replicas of each girl. They looked in shock at their double gangers, not able to comprehend what was going on.

“What the hell are they? What the hell did you do Mei?” Momo demanded, still trying to move to no avail.

“As much as I would love to be able to take credit for this, I can’t. but don’t worry, their just gong to make sure no-one misses you while go and visit your friends. 

Before any of them could respond, a portal opened in the workshop, and the Final-End Ochaco walked out, smiling at her former classmates “Hey guys. Long-time no see” 

The three of the froze at the sight of the powerhouse Ochaco ow was, unable to utter a single word. Ochaco then held out her hand, and enveloped them in a dark pink aura, and listed them off the ground and sent them through the portal. As the went through she turned to Mei, “Good job. I see the Nomu Izumi left are functioning well”

“Yep! They worked like a charm. I can’t believe how easy this was”

“Don’t get cocky Mei. I don’t think everyone will fall for your trap so easily. Now…” She turned to the copies of her friends, “Go about your loves as normal, but keep your eyes on the teachers and their movements. Monitor them and report back to Mei with your findings” Each Imposter-Nomu bowed to their superior Nomu and left the workshop. The Imposter-Class Nomu were deigned after Toga, possessing an improved version of her Quirk, as well as the ability to copy the memories of their targets.

“Let us know when we need to collect the rest. We may have year but we still need everything ready for Izumi’s awakening” Ochaco told Mei, who nodded in response. With her job done, she left, and Mei got to work with preparations for the rest of the list.

(Izumi’s Lab: 6 Months before Izumi’s Awakening)

Things had progressing smoothly over the last few months, with everything nearly complete. All 100 of the High-Ends that Izumi had created were now fully stabilized and combat ready. All of the girls from 1-A and 1-B of UA had all be captured and transformed into Final-Ends, while the males from each class had been converted into High-Ends. All of the class had been replaced with Imposter-Nomu, gathering information for Inko and the Final-Ends. Exactly according to Izumi’s plan.

Mei had finally gotten her own Final-End body, with an Imposter-Nomu taking her place at UA. She now possessed a powerful arsenal of Technological Quirks, along with the body she had longed after for so long.

Bust most of all, Izumi’s body was growing more and more every day, as the Super Quirk she had created slowly merged with her. Her body practically radiated power, so much so not even the High-Ends would approach. But the Final-Ends were drawn to it. They were intoxicated by the feeling, Ochaco more so than the others. 

6 more months, and Izumi would rule the world with her loyal monsters by her side. And they would make sure no-one stood in her way.

“Hey everyone, JackTheSkeleton here, hope you all enjoyed! I hope your all looking forward to the next part, because I am! Let me know what you all think in the comments, and tell more your predictions of what’s to happen next. And next up on Wonderous One-Shot Academia, No heroes, no villains, only combat! Can you guess what’s coming?”


	59. The Meta Human Arena

A large puff of smoke covered the stage, and as it dissipated, JackTheSkeleton appeared in front of his loving readers, with a large smile plastered on his face “Hello everybody! Welcome to a brand-new chapter, and one I have been ecstatic to write for a while now. For all of you that are exited about Final-End, it will be out after this chapter is done. I would have had this out fay ago, but it feels like every time I want to make some progress something comes up and prevents me from writing.

“In this AU, there are no Heroes, no Villains, only Fighters! This one is gonna be a bumpy ride. But before we go any further into it, I need to inform you all of some things you need to be aware of. You see this AU takes some elements from other Anime. First off, many, many of the characters will have superhuman levels of physical speed, power and durability, despite not having any powers that give them such; like what you see in shows like One Punch Man, Fairy Tail, One Piece etc. Second, I will be using martial arts from One Punch Man; mainly the Flowing Water Crushing Rock Fist. And Third, I will be using Haki from One Piece. For non-One-Piece fans, Haki is a power that allows the user to utilize their own spiritual energy for various purposes. There are three types, Conqueror’s Haki, Armament Haki, and Observation Haki. There are basic and advanced applications of Each form of Haki, but I’ll be sticking to the basics to keep it simple for those who haven’t watched One-Piece. 

“Observation Haki’s basic abilities include; sensing the aura of others, even if that person is hidden, camouflaged, or to far away to see naturally. Sensing and measuring an individual’s strength. Sensing other’s emotions. And sensing other’s intent to act in the immediate future (especially through bloodlust/killing intent within combat), allowing them to predict what someone is going to do, usually seconds prior, in what resembles a pseudo-form of precognition. The basics of Armament are Enhancement, which enhances the power and durability of the Haki user. The evolved step of Enhancement is Hardening, a heavy concentration of Haki that hardens the body of the user, granting the user a greater increase of power and endurance that surpasses the mere Enhancement application. It is the most distinctive and recognizable Haki, as it turns the user's body shining black in colour. In advanced applications, the skin-blackening effect of Hardening takes on a flame-like pattern and the shining colour changes from the basic grey to a new one depending on the user”

Critical Warrior, who had been sitting in the corner reading a book looked over “Are you sure about adding Haki. It seems like a lot to wrap you head around if you aren’t a One-Piece watcher”

“I know, but I feel like I wanted to try something new. And if anyone is still a bit unsure about Haki, go check out Tekking101 on YouTube on his videos about Haki. Now, without further ado, lets get this party started.

200 years ago, people around the world began to develop super-human abilities. Super strength, Pyrokinesis, Flight, Invisibility, the list goes on. It didn’t take long for the world to be thrown into chaos, war breaking out between those with powers and those without. Those with Powers wanted to use them freely, while those without Powers feared the strength of the “Meta-Humans” and wanted them eradicated. The world many knew fell apart, with seemingly no one able to prevent the chaos from spreading. 

That was, until one man single handily stopped all the fighting. He proposed an idea, a way to start the world over and make it better. 

The Meta Arena. A place where Meta’s could battle and use their powers freely without risk to the public. 

As the years went on, more and more people began to develop Meta abilities, and they became more common in everyday life. Construction, Science, Medicine, and more benefited from Meta abilities, but most of all, the Meta Arena became a worldwide phenomenon, gaining traction in every country in the world. It was a sport that completely replaced the Olympics.

This was the new world order. Where the strongest fights competed for money, fame recognition, power, and status alike.

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is where our story begins……..

To say Ochaco was beyond nervous was an understatement. After years of non-stop fighting, she had finally made it to one of the biggest Meta Arena’s in Japan: UA.

UA was known as one of the four great High-End Meta Arena’s of Japan. It was a massive domed structure, so large that it could house 30 full scale cities with it; it was so tall it reached the clouds. It was so big it had its own inbuilt train system to get from one part of the area to the other. It was divided into 4 levels, the lowest being C-class, then B-class, A-Class, and then finally S-Class.

It was her dream ever since she was little. To be a well-known fighter. Her family owned a failing construction company, and no matter what, her parents never let her help them with their work, so she made a compromise. She would earn money for them. she would become a fighter. For them.

She found a retired Arena fighter, who agreed to train her. His name was Gun-Head, and humble man who specialised in hand-to-hand combat. He could’ve said no, and turned Ochaco away, but he didn’t. He admired her spirit, her determination. He trained her for 4 years until she was 10, until her first fight. She broke her fist bone at 10 years old. At fourteen she was breaking everyone else’s bones. She spent 2 years in the Low-End Arena’s then another 2 ½ years in the Mid-End Arena’s, making her way through the ranks, getting stronger with each fight.

And now, here she was. About to take on her first opponent in a High-End Arena. She could hear the roar of the waiting crowd, all ready for the bloodbath.

Ochaco was wearing her costume made pink and black carbon fibre chest plate, and her black military pants, with armoured knee guards, along with her black military boots metal soles. Laying next to her was her collapsible titanium staff, serrated steel hunting knife, and her black fingerless, full arm black and pink gauntlets. The knuckles of her gauntlets were equipped with grapping hooks built in the wrists.

“HELLO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TODAY?” a loud voice sounded out through the small arena, and the crowd cheered in response. “ALRIGHT! WELL TODAY WE HAVE TWO NEW FIGHTERS OF THE UA ARENA! THEY MAY BE YOUNG, BUT DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THESE NEWBIES! SO LETS GET EM OUT SHALL WE?” 

The large metal door opened, leading into the arena. Ochaco walked out, and saw a large circular battlefield, roughly the quarter of the size of a football stadium. She could see the crowd above 20 feet above her, cheering as she and her opponent walked out and stared each other down. 

“ALRIGHT LET’S MEET OUR FIGHTERS! FIRST WE HAVE OCHACO URARAKA, URAVITY IN THE RIGHT CORNER, AND IN THE LFT WE HAVE HIRYU RIN, THE DRAGON SHROUD!”

Hiryu, or Dragon Shroud as he called himself, had lightly tanned skin and black hair, reaching roughly down to his shoulders, which he wears in a low braid. His eyes are shaped like those of a reptile, and his irises are notably small. His attire consisted of light-coloured knee-high boots, a dark vest. He had a belt tied around his waist with pouches on the side and a pair of large gloves.

Hiryu gave Ochaco a sleezy smile “You know, I’d hate to leave a mark on such a pretty face. If you ask nicely, I might go easy on you. I might even let you go on a date with me.

Ochaco wasn’t impressed in the slightest “Sorry buddy, but my standards aren’t that low”

The crowd deffinatly got a laugh out of that one. Hiryu’s face contorted in anger at the insult “Ya know, I ain’t afraid to hit a woman, especially a bitch like you”

“Neither am I”

“ALRIGHT FOLKS, IT’S TIME TO GET THIS FIGHT STARTED! RAISE THE BARRIER!” a forcefield began to manifest around the arena, meant to contain the destruction of the fight. “SO A QUICK REMIDER OF THE RULES. YOU HAVE TEN MINTUTES TO DEFEAT YOUR OPPONENT. IF THEY STAY ON THE GROUND FOR TEN SECONDS, YOU WIN. IF YOU KILL YOUR OPPONENT, YOU WIN! NOW, WITHOUT FUTHER DELAY……FIGHT!”

Both Ochaco and Hiryu charged at each other, Ochaco raising her fists, and Hiryu manifesting green scales and claws and his arms. Hiryu jumped and closed the remaining distance between them, raising his claws to tear into his target. But Ochaco easily sidestepped and drove her fist to his head, sending him sprawling to the ground. Hiryu jumped to his feet, holding his now bleeding head. He snarled at Ochaco and ran at her again. He slashed at her face, only for her to deflect his arm, and striking a blow to his face, followed by a sickening “Crunch” as his nose broke.

“You, you bitch, I cut you to pieces!” Hiryu swung wildly at Ochaco, desperate to get a hit in, but Ochaco easily dodged and deflected every attack he sent at her. 

He then switched tactics, jumping back and then began to fire his scales at her. Taken aback, Ochaco rolled to the side avoiding the projectile scales. She quickly pulled out her staff and extended it to its full length, and began to deflect the scales one after the other. She then ran at him, still blocking his attacks now matter how many scales he sent at her. 

Ochaco got him close, and activated the secondary function of her staff. The ends of the staff popped off, only connected to the main middle part of the weapon by a length of wire; it was now a three-section nun chuck staff. Ochaco then proceeded to swing her weapon around, delivering a series of brutal blows to Hiryu’s body, not leaving him any time to counter attack.

Ochaco then reached out touching his arm, and Hiryu began to float up, by gravity. Ochaco then hit him with a powerful uppercut to the chin, sending the boy flying up, and bouncing off of the ceiling. Not wanting to give her opponent a chance to recover, Ochaco activated the second part of her Meta-Ability, and flew towards Hiryu. She flew above him, and brought her foot up, aimed at Hiryu’s head. As she brought it down, Hiryu managed to bring his arm up to block, but it meant nothing as Ochaco released her Ability, allowing Gravity to return to Hiryu’s body and sending him crashing to the ground.

Ochaco landed softly on the ground, a small smile gracing her lips. She looked up to the stands to see her parent and Gun-Head looking down to her, cheering her on. They were proud of her. Her first fight in a High-End Arena and she was wiping the floor with her opponent. But now was not the time to get cocky. It was time to end this.

Hiryu managed to get to his feet, but just barely. Blood stained his clothes, and bruises could already by seen forming around his body. He gritted his teeth in anger, staring daggers at Ochaco. But the anger on his face disappeared as he suddenly smiled, showing his blood stained teeth “You think this is over? Oh, I ain’t done yet! Just you wait!” Hiryu reached into his pocket, pulling out a syringe-like tube, before jamming it into his neck. Ochaco realised what he had done far to late, as his body began to morph and shift.

Hiryu’s scales became a dark sickly green colour as they expanded and sharpened. The scales covered his entire body as his muscle mass expanded to twice its original size. His face tuned more reptilian, gaining a forked tongue that hung out of his mouth. He chuckled as his transformation finished, his eyes locked onto Ochaco “Are you scared now?”

(Gun-Head and Ochaco’s parents. The arena stands)

Ochaco’s mother, Uku Uraraka, and father, Rifuto Uraraka, and Gun head all looked in shock at Hiryu’s new form. 

“What in the hell did he do? Rifuto asked.

“Its Trigger” Gun Head answered, easily recognising what was going on.

“That drug that supercharges Meta-Abilities?” Uku asked, worried for her daughter’s safety.

“Yeah. And by the looks of it, he’s using an African strand of it. It’s the best that works with Animal or Animal like Meta Abilities. It doesn’t last long, but it can make even the weakest of Animal Meta Humans deadly predators. Still, the poor kid’s got no chance”

(Back at the Arena:)

Ochaco scoffed “Scared? You buff up and I’m supposed to be scared? The fact you need a drug to give you enough strength to fight proves just how weak you really are” she told him, not ipressed in the slightest.

Hiryu growled at her “We’ll see how confident you sound when I cut you to ribbons. In this state, my scales can cut a grown man down to nothing in seconds!” His scales began to grow even more as he prepared his final attack “DIE!” he yelled as the scales shot from his body, like a literal storm of shrapnel heading straight for her. But she didn’t falter.

Instead, Ochaco activated her Haki. Her Observation flowed to her eyes, and she could feel the murderous intent behind each scale as they approached, as if in slow motion. Her Armament flowed to her arms, turning black as the hardening took effect. She took her stance, and readied herself to use a martial art Gun-Head had spent all these years training her. “Flowing water, Crushing Rock!”

Ochaco’s hands moved like a flowing river as her deflected ever single scale away, not even fazed by the sheer number of scales. Her Haki protected her hands, not leaving a scratch as Ochaco effortlessly defend against the onslaught of scales.

As the attacked stopped, Hiryu, along with most of the audience was silent in shock. Ochaco stood there, not even a small cut or anything.

Hiryu was simply frozen. His strongest attack, which had won his countless fights, had been stopped with no visible effort “There’s no way. This isn’t right. You should be dead! How!”

“Fuck you that’s how!” Ochaco yelled a she flew at him at top speed, and buried her Haki coated fist into his face with all her might, and sending him flying with her own momentum. His body crashed into the forcefield with such force it shook the barrier, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

“DRAGON SHOUD IS DOWN! THAT MEANS URAVITY IS THE WINNER!” The announcer called as the crowd went wild. Rifuto and Uku jumped to their feet and hugged each other, while Gun-Head began to brag to another audience member that Ochaco was his pupil. The forcefield dropped and two med-bots picked Hiryu up, taking his body to the infirmary.

The victory was hers. Ochaco had won her very first High-End fight. Pride burned in her chest as she walked to the exit. Here, she would, make a name for herself. But she still had a long way to go.

JackTheSkeleton “Holy crap that took longer than expected. I’ve been working on that for 4 days. Hope you all enjoyed today’s chapter and let me know what you though in the comments down below, and I’ll see you next time”


	60. Final-End part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I know it's been awhile but work has made my writing schedule non-existent as of late. I hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think in the comments!

(Three days before Izumi’s Awakening. Hero Commission Headquarters)

Today, the Hero Commission was hosting a meeting with the Top 10 Heroes, Nezu, and the UA staff to discuss the events that occurred nearly 1 year ago, with the UA students that had destroyed Kamino. The leader of the Commission, Tesūryō Meishu, was the one who had called the meeting to begin with.

“Greetings everyone. As you all aware, one year ago, Ochaco Uraraka was kidnapped from her home and was missing for a whole week before she then attacked UA and kidnapped two of her fellow students Mina Ashido and Tsuyu Asui. Another week later, all three of them appeared in the remains of Kamino and left the city in ruin. All three of them appeared to have been physically augmented in some way, possessing strength that allowed them to overwhelm the Top 10 Heroes”

The Heroes in question all shifted uncomfortable in their seats. They all remembered how badly they had been beaten by the former UA students.

“After that incident, they was no sign of them or any Nomu, until now” That got everyone’s full attention. “Over the las few years, we have been keeping an eye on a group called the “Meta Liberation Army”. A group which is against the various restrictions and laws on Quirks. we had been gathering intel on them as we believed they could be a massive threat if left unchecked. Two weeks ago, we finally managed to find their base of operations, Deika City. However, when we sent a team of Heroes to investigate, they never returned. The only contact we had with them after that was a video that Iron Bison had managed to email to his Hero Agency” Tesūryō then directed to everyone’s attention to the large TV screen, which lit up and began to play the video:

It played, showing the Hero Iron Bison, pointing it to his face. His silver horned helmet and armour were covered in blood, but it was unclear if it was his or not. “If anyone is watching this, I am The Horned Hero Iron Bison, and you must get this to the Hero Commission ASAP! Deika is gone! I repeat, Deika is gone! It’s completely overrun with-“ He was cut off as several inhuman screeches reached his ears. He tuned back to the camera; his blue eyes filled with fear “NOMU! It’s completely overrun with Nomu! The civilians were all taken! We tried to save some but we were overwelled by them. the whole team was taken as well. Please, if anyone is watching this, get this to the Hero Commission!” The Hero stopped and turned around, but the camera faced downwards. The sounds of the Inhuman creatures could be heard as they approached, corning their prey. Just as the video came to an end, the last thing that could be heard was Iron Bison’s scream of terror.

The room was silent as its occupants took in what they had just seen. Iron Bison’s message was loud and clear. And entire city had been lost to the Nomu. Endeavour was the first to speak up “Have you been able to verify what Bison said?” 

Tesūryō nodded gravely “Unfortunately, yes. After we received the message, we took a satellite images of the city, which confirmed our fears” Multiple images appeared on the screen, showing hundreds of monstrous black skinned creatures roaming the city. “There were thousands of people who lived in Deika, which means we are looking at an entire army of these Nomu. 

Endeavour took a moment to let the information, before asking “What about the Nomu Maker? Do we know if their using Deika as a base of operations?”

“We suspect so. Deika has a large network of subterranean tunnels, most likely created with the use of Quirks. it is very possible this is where the Nomu Maker has set up shop here”

Hawks then stood up, grapping everyone’s attention once again “If I’m not mistaken, the Detnerat company was based in Deika right? Not to mention all the civilians who lived there, how did no-one catch on until now?”

“Two months ago, Deika went into a self-quarantine, due to a “severe outbreak of the Flu”. Shipments from Dentrat were still being still delivered to the company’s other branches, so to anyone on the outside, it was business as usual” Tesūryō explained “Right now, we are looking at what is called an Omega level threat. a danger to the entire country and neighbouring countries. We need to deal with this quickly and efficiently, before there are any civilian casualties”

“In three days’ time, every available Hero will participate in the liberation of Deika, the capture of the Nomu Maker, and the extermination of very single Nomu. I understand that may be upsetting to some of you, but once someone becomes a Nomu, the transformation is irreversible. So no matter what, not a single one of those monsters can be allowed to survive” 

(Izumi’s Lab)

Mei smiled as she listened in on the Hero Commission’s meeting. They had fallen for the trap Izumi had planned, hook, line, sinker.

Like the other Final-Ends, Mei’s body had been augmented and matured but with some unique features of her own. Mei’s veins were now visible on her skin, taking the form of blue circuitry-like patterns. Her crosshair like pupils now glowed a dark yellow colour, constantly rotating in her eyes. In all honesty, she regrets waiting so long to become a Final-End. She felt amazing, to constant feeling of power under her skin was like a drug high she didn’t need to come off. Izumi had carefully selected the strongest technology and technopathy based Quirks she could find, with various other auxiliary Quirks added in.

With only three days to go, by the time Izumi awakened, she would have plenty of Heroes to test her new powers on.

Soon, a Goddess of Quirks would walk among the mortals.

(One day before Izumi’s awakening/before Deika city attack. UA Highschool)

Mirio was distracted lately. It wasn’t to do with the raid on Deika, or how much of a pain in the ass Black Whip was. no, it had to do with Overhaul, and Eri.

Months ago, while on patrol, Mirio ran into a young child, or rather she ran into him. she was obviously scared, with bandages around her limps, wearing nothing more than a dirty hospital gown.

He should have run. Taken her to a hospital. Got her as far away as he could. But he didn’t. instead, he allowed her to run back to her abuser, Overhaul. His guilt multiplied when he found out what Overhaul had done to her. Making bullets from her blood, using her as nothing more than a resource to exploit.

After that he was determined to save her, to make up for his mistake. But fate would not be so kind.

He was to late. They found her body in the lab, next to piles of clothing. She had died due to blood loss, a result of it being drained from her small, frail body. In her final moments, either she or her Quirk lashed out, and it erased Overhaul and a good portion of his men.

One for All burned in his chest, most likely ashamed of its ninth user. He was supposed to save a million people. But he couldn’t even save one child when she was right in front of him. 

However, something else burned within him; determination. He may have failed to save Eri, but he vowed to never let that happen again.

He stood up, and walked to Gym Gamma. He still had a few hours before the Raid on Deika. Might as well get some training in. 

(The day of Izumi’s Awakening/Raid of Deika)

All available Heroes had been called, ready to take back Deika city from he Nomu Maker. They had been divided their forces into five groups; while All Might, Endeavour, Eraser head, Sir Nighteye, Lemillion and a dozen other Heroes went directly for the lab, the other groups would attack the surface and draw the attention of the Nomu. 

The four remain groups were each led by two of the top ten; Hawks and Edgeshot to the North, Best Jeanist and Mirko to the West, Kamui Woods and Wash to the South, and Yoroi Musha and Ryukyu to the East. Each led a massive collection of Heroes, with some remaining on the outskirts of the city with the Hero Students as backup.

Despite knowing the power, they were up against, the Heroes felt safety in their immense numbers. With o many of them, how could they lose? 

How wrong they were.

(North of Deika: Hawks and Edgeshot group)

Hawks looked over the city from above, observing the empty streets with no sign of the Nomu. He landed next to Edge-shot, who was waiting with Present Mic and Fatgum.

“No sign of the Nomu anywhere in this sector. I’ve triple checked each street and building here and I can’t find anything. Anyone else feel like something is off?” The winged Hero asked.

Edge-shot nodded in agreement “I do. From the information we had, there should be hundreds of Nomu here. Maybe they already left the city through the Underground tunnels?”

“I hope not. I’ll call the other squads and see how their doing” he activated the communication device in his ear, only to receive static. Hawks grimaced as he quickly realized the comms were jammed. 

Before he could even do anything, the ground around them began to shake violently, splitting open a few meters away from the Heroes. Hundreds of Nomu of all shapes and sizes crawled from the crevice, and with them, three figures emerged from the ground. 

All of the Heroes hearts skipped a beat as they recognized exactly who these figures were.

Momo Yaoyorozu Final-End form was not that much different from her original human form. Apart from her improved body, the only difference to her appearance was her glowing crimson eyes. Her outfit on the other hand was a different story. Rather than the exposed leotard she once had, she now wore a crimson and black sleeveless body suit body suit, along with matching combat boots, and circular holes that exposed portions of her skin. 

Standing next to her was the equally matured Kyoka Jiro, wearing an armoured version od her Hero costume, minus the speakers in her boots. Her eyes and earphone jacks glowed a dark purple colour, contrasting to light purple energy that coursed through her veins.

The third girl they did not recognise immediately. She possessed pale white skin, which looked like it had never seen the light of day before, which matched her shoulder length white hair. Her eyes were piercing red, but unlike Momo’s they seemed much more natural. she wore a light blue and pink body suit, reminiscent of the shoes and gloves she once wore. This, was without a doubt, Toru Hagakure.

Present Mic was speechless. These were his students. He though that they were safe, safe from the same fate as their classmates. “Is, is that you listeners?” he asked them, his voice shaking.

Momo smiled “Of course Sensei. But I suppose we are no longer your student’s are we? No, we are far beyond being mere students. We are the Demigods of this world, who will raze this world in the name of our new Goddess”

Momo lifted her arm up, pointing it at the Heroes. The familiar multi-coloured glow of her Quirk manifested around her arm, but rather than creating anything from it, the light surrounded her entire limb, causing it to change shape. As the light faded, her entire arm was gone, replaced with what could only be described as a miniature rail-gun. “Allow me to show you the power we have been bestowed with to carry out our Mistress’s will”

Momo took aim and fired, and only Edge-shot was fast enough to react, pushing his colleges to the ground, the shot passing above their heads. But the Heroes behind them were not as lucky.

Momo’s attack tore through at least a dozen Heroes, none of them able to stop the supercharged metal round as it blasted through them. 

As the dust cleared, Momo saw the destruction she had caused “Hmm, I may have missed my targets, but at least I cleared some of the cannon fodder” She looked over at Edge-Shot and Hawks, before turning to Toru “Would you mind taking care of them? I believe they might be slightly troublesome”

Toru nodded to her fellow Final-End, then focusing on the two pro Heroes. The Number 3 and 5 Heroes readied themselves, waiting for Toru to make the first move. “Her Quirk was Invisibly before, so that might clue us in on what we’re up against” 

“Oh really?” a voice said behind them.

Their heads whipped back to see Toru looming over them from behind. But only a second ago she was in front of them, now she was behind them! How? Had she warped!? Was that part of her new powers!?

“I have a question for you for both. Have either of you ever been kicked at the speed of light?” she asked with a kind yet sinister smile. Neither of them manged to answer, though, as Edge-Shot’s body was suddenly sent crashing through the building next to him and Hawks. He flew through half a dozen building before finally stopping. 

Hawks wasn’t even able to comprehend what happened. Edge-Shot was gone, sent flying by something moving faster then either of them could register. Toru didn’t have even seemed to move, but he knew she had been to the one to attack, he just hadn’t seen how. 

Without hesitation he took to the skies, flying to where Edge-shot was. But he didn’t get far as Toru appeared in front of him, startling him. “Just, what the hell are you!?

Toru giggled at his fear and confusion “Not figured it out yet? Them allow to me help you out”

“I am light itself” Toru told him, before she appeared behind him yet again her hand began to emit a bright yellow light from it, blinding Hawks. Before he could even think, blink or even move a single muscle, a beam of energy pierced Hawks’s chest, detonating upon the building below in a powerful explosion. Toru then fired another, and another, mercilessly blasting the Winged Hero, riddling his body with holes, before finally putting a beam straight through his head. His body then dropped from the sky, landing nest to what was left of Edge-shot, whose body had been torn in two by Toru’s lightspeed kick.

Mic watched as two of his colleges where killed in mere seconds, in awe at the power his students now possessed. But now was not the time, he had to get hold of himself. He focused his attention at Kyoka and Momo. 

While he didn’t know what new powers she may have, Kyoka still possessed he Earphone jacks, meaning she may still be vulnerable to his Quirk. He didn’t want to hurt his students, but he had a feeling they shouldn’t show him that same curtsey. 

“YYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!” the super-powered yell torn its way to the Final-End’s, shattering the windows of the surrounding buildings. Just as it reached its target, Kyoka’s jacks extended outwards, and Mic watched in horror as his attack was absorbed into her jacks, nullifying his attack completely.

Kyoka sniggered at him “Was that the best you got teach? Gotta say, I was expecting more” as she said that, her body began to glow and vibrate. She then raised her arm, and unleashed a concussive blast of sonic energy, which ripped Mic’s body apart. But the attack didn’t stop as it reached the other Heroes, causing them to meet the same fate.

Fatgum begged his body to move, but he couldn’t. for once in his life, he couldn’t do anything but be paralysed in fear. He didn’t even register as Momo waled over, holding her hand in his direction. The light if her Quirk manifested in her palm, reaching out to Fatgum. The light engulfed his entire body, and as it retreated back into Momo, Fatgum was gone. His body devoured by Momo’s power, now a source of fuel for her Quirk. She smiled as Kyoka and Toru stood aside her as the watched the Nomu rip the remaining Heroes apart.

And this was only the beginning. The beginning, of the End.


	61. The Meta Human Arena Part 2

The Warrior Princess was the epithet given to the greatest fighter of the Meta Arena. The number 1 S class warrior in the world, rumoured to have God-like strength with a win count of over 20,000.

On one occasion, during the yearly Meta Arena Battle Royal, she killed all of her opponents with a single attack that levelled the entire artificial city, which was mistaken as a natural disaster. 

She has shattered the toughest of Hardening Meta Abilities, toppled the largest of Gigantification Users, snuffed out the hottest of Fire Users and even managed to kill a man with an Immortality Meta Ability.

Her name? Izumi Midoriya, leader of the S-class Dekiru Guild.

Cleaning off blood was the worst. Izumi had just claimed yet another victory, leaving her opponent nothing but a bloody mess of a corpse. However, she may have gone a bit overboard, because she got soaked in the guy’s blood. But at the very least she did get a Dragonifaction Ability out of it. She removed her amour and undershirt, swapping it out for a plain white clean one, as well as her boots and combat pants, trading them for sneakers and jeans. Now in something not covered in blood, Izumi exited the changing room and made her way to the Guild Hall. 

Guilds were a massive part of the Meta Arenas. They were a collection of different fighters that fought under a single name, each one different from the last. There were many benefits to being in a Guild, the most common gaining a reputation. No matter how big or small each Guild offered different benefits; from medical care, combat training, weapons etc. But it did come at a cost. Guild members were required to pay a percentage of their winnings into the guild, which payed for the Guild’s services.

The Dekiru Guild was the strongest Guild within Japan’s Meta Arena, with a total of 30 members, not including Izumi herself. 

Her Guild was located on the top of the S-class floor, and she entered Izumi was met with a familiar sight: Tenko and Katsuki beating the shit out of each other.

The Guild Hall consisted of a large combat ring in the middle, surrounded by wooden benches with the various other Guild members, and a Bar at the very back, staffed by the humanoid black mist Kurogiri.

Katsuki thrust his hand forward, letting an explosion off in Tenko’s chest, knocking him off his feet, but he backflipped mid-air, landing and charging at Katsuki. Tenko reached his hand out to Katsuki, who raised his own hand to counter, but it was feint as Tenko dropped and kicked Katsuki’s legs from under him. Tenko went for Katsuki again, however, Katsuki used his explosions to twist in the air, launching a kick into Tenko’s jaw. As Katsuki landed Tenko had already recovered from the blow, and the two combatants charged at each other again.

“Enough!”

Both of them stopped and turned, seeing Izumi standing there. They both dropped their stances, their bodies relaxing as the fight was now over.

Izumi smiled as she walked over to them “I see your training hard Katsuki. Is it for your big fight in a few days?”

“Yeah it is. The guy I’m up against has a Matter-Control Ability, and it’s pretty much an Insta-kill if he touched me even once. So chapped-lips here is being useful for once an helping me train, since their Abilities are similar”

Tenko turned to Katsuki and sneered “Who you calling ‘chapped-lips’ you walking talking Napoleon complex?”

“Bite me Handjob”

Nah, you propably taste like shit”

Before they could continue, Izumi knocked them both into head with her fists, sending them both down to the ground “That’s enough you two. Save it for the fights”

“Yes Ma’am” they both groaned from the floor.

Izumi made her way to the bar, where Kurogiri had already prepared her a drink. She sat down, thanking him before gulping the whole thing in one go “Ah, that hit the spot. So Kurogiri, have I missed much?”

He looking up from cleaning one of his glasses setting it down before picking up another “A few things actually. Himiko won her fight; and got blood all over the place. Again. Just as I finished cleaning that up, Dabi won his fight and got ash all over the place. Eijiro won both of his fights, but he went home with his girlfriend.”

“That girl with the pink skin and horns?” 

“Yeah that one. Oh and the participants for the Battle Royale have been chosen”

That peaked Izumi’s interest. The Battle Royale was yearly even in which 100 fighters from all around the Meta-Arena would fight in a last-man-standing competition for an unknown but extremely valuable prize. The prize changed every year, but that was just part of the fun. Of those one-hundred fighters, 50 would be from C-class, 30 from B-class, 15 from A-class, and 5 from S-class.

“Was anyone from our Guild chosen?” Izumi asked.

“Unfortunate no. But I do have the list of who is going to participate when they announce it in a few days” he passed her a tablet, and got her another drink as she read through it. she knew, most of them, some of them had once been her own opponents. She skimmed through it, with only a select few peaking her interest. Then, she looked into the new fighters, hoping for anything interesting. Much to her disappointment, none of them really stood out. but she supposed that was to be expected. Until, she came across something interesting. The last fighter from the C-rank; Ochaco Uraraka, Fighter name Uravity. She had joined the listings 3 days ago, winning her fight with no difficulty. So, Izumi decided to watch the recording of her fight. 

As she watched, Izumi found herself unable to look away, the fight was short, but the way this girl fought, her Meta-Ability, to the girl herself….. Izumi bit her lip as she paused the video on Ochaco’s face. She made a mental note to keep an eye on this one. =She could prove to be very interesting.

As Kurogiri looked up from cleaning yet another glass, he saw something that shook him to his very core. The look on Izumi’s face. It was the same as the one his master Hisashi had when he first saw Lady Inko fight. That hungry, possessive, borderline lustful look. It still haunted his nightmares to this day. He truly pitied whoever it was that caught her eye, because now Izumi gonna do whatever it took to get their affections. 

He sighed “Gonna need to stock up on body bags. Again”


End file.
